My little Pony: Uncommon Connection III (Part 1)
by Sonicman0123456789
Summary: André and Babe return to Ponyville and reunite with their friends but a reunion is just a small piece of a larger puzzle. Twilight now has the responsibilities of a princess and must make a tough decision between the life of a ruler or the life with her friends. Most of the pieces are connected in the first act of the final chapter of the Uncommon Connection series.
1. Chapter 1: The return of Friendship

**Story notes: This happens after Lucid Dreaming so if you haven't read that yet then you probably should because without it then this probably wouldn't make much sense to you. If you don't know this is the story in chronological order: Uncommon Connection, Uncommon Connection II, Lucid Dreaming and Uncommon Connection III(part1).**

**Author's notes: We're nearing the end to the series. A little sad on my end, I just hope(I say "I hope" a lot :P) I gave people a good read along the way despite the writing being in a different format as I mentioned in every other story I posted before this one. To those who paid attention to the episodes of season 3 of FiM the opening scene here should be familiar. **

* * *

Crystal Empire train station

Rainbow Dash (sighing): You know, it feels good to help others get something you always wanted but never had…almost as good as getting it yourself, almost.

Twilight: We'll still be able to come back here and watch the games when they're played.

Rainbow Dash: You're right. That'll rock!

The train whistle blows and the mane6 began boarding the train. Before Fluttershy could entire a green gem hit one of the station carts causing the luggage inside to collapse

Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness.

Before Fluttershy could examine the mysterious occurrence the conductor yelled out "All aboard!" signaling the last call for the ride back to Ponyville. Fluttershy didn't hesitate to get onboard.

Rainbow Dash: Huh, bummer Spike had to miss out on all this. He woulda' had fun here.

Twilight: I'm sure he's having a great time watching all the critters back at home.

Applejack: Think he's still got a handle on things?

Twilight (breathing out): If he's staying calm and collected, I bet he's doing a terrific job as a leader.

A strange growl was suddenly heard.

Applejack: You all hear that?

Twilight: Yeah…sure was strange. Uh, Pinkie Pie, was that-

Pinkie Pie: Nope. Wasn't me, Rarity?

Rarity: Of course not. Was that you, Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: No. Me and Fluttershy were sitting in the back, it sounded like it came from up there.

Twilight: Well that's certainly…weird. It was none of us.

Applejack: Ah'm sure it's nothing.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, what do you think André and Babe are doing?

Rarity: I was just thinking about those two.

Twilight: Yeah. It has been a while since we've seen them, hasn't it?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! A while too long, it's driving me CRAZY!

Applejack: Let's not get too worked up Pinkie. Ah'm sure the boys are doing just fine and are thinking about us as we speak.

Pinkie Pie: I know. I'm not worried.

Twilight: You're not? That's awful…calm of you.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. (Looking out the window) Deep down I know I have nothing to worry about. I don't have to worry about them forgetting us because they never will. What's driving me crazy is that it's been so long since we hung out. A while ago I had a dream…a really depressing one at that.

Twilight: Depressing?

Pinkie Pie: Mhm. It's like I returned to the past while still being in the present. I had my cutie mark and I still remembered you guys but I was harvesting rock piles on the rock farm I was raised on. In the dream there was no smiling or anything.

Rarity: That sounds awful...

Pinkie Pie: It was pretty sad. But André showed up in the dream, I'll never forget it. The dream was more like a nightmare but even after all of that he never gave up on me. He even saved me like a true friend would.

Rarity: It all feels like a bit of déjà vu.

Pinkie Pie: Déjà vu?

Rarity: Yeah. Something like that happened in my dream as well.

Twilight: Really? What happened?

Rarity: It was just terrible. I felt so empty...I don't know what happened but we weren't friends. I was so greedy and selfish. I was in danger but Babe saved me. He stayed with me when nopony else would. He was so generous and kind…chivalrous (turning red) and brave…

Applejack: …Uh, Rarity?

Rarity (shaking her head): Huh?

Applejack: You alright?

Rarity: I'm just fine, but it's thanks to him I found myself believing in what really mattered. At the end of it all you were all there for me when I really needed you.

Rainbow Dash: Wait a minute. This can't all be a coincidence.

Rarity: Whatever do you mean, Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: I had a dream like that as well except it was during the young flyer's competition. Everything played out like how it did before, except Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie weren't there to cheer me on because Twilight didn't have enough magic.

Twilight: Really…? Oh…I'm sorry Rainbow Dash…

Rainbow Dash: You don't have to apologize. Everything worked out in the end, besides it wasn't your fault. You didn't have enough magic.

Applejack: Did you manage to win the competition?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I remember that André was there to help me see that…I remembered I was scared and everything was going dark…it was one of the most life changing dreams I've had yet.

Fluttershy: It sounds romantic.

Rainbow Dash: Huh? It does not! There was a huge dragon and we beat it!

Rarity: Together? Oh my…that does sound romantic. The prince and the princess fighting off the evil together, please, tell me there will be a sequel.

Rainbow Dash: You guys don't know what you're talking about.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all laughed, even Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh with her joking friends. Twilight was lost in thought. Applejack and the others quickly noticed how quiet she suddenly was.

Applejack: Hey, Twilight, are you alright?

Twilight: Maybe…maybe these dreams weren't by coincidence. It seems we all shared similar dreams because of our fears. I had a similar dream. In it everything was falling apart, our friendship was fractured and I lost sight of everything I've learned in the past. André and Babe left and there was nothing left for me to believe in. It seemed like everything was all over. I remember succumbing to a state of distress. I didn't know what to think…the only thing I could hear was André's voice and somepony else, I couldn't make it out.

Twilight smiled in joy.

Twilight (smiling): …And it was just then I realized. I've learned something from my friends and while they may not always be by my side they'll always be there in our hearts. It's what ties us together even when we're apart.  
Fluttershy: Um, guys, I have something to tell you.

Rarity: What is it Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: I don't think those were just dreams. It had to be something more.

Twilight: What do you mean?

Fluttershy: I had a dream I lost faith in my friends because I, myself, wasn't much of a good friend and I believed I didn't earn it but at the end Babe came saved me. Like how he did Rarity and how André did with you, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie. "Friendship is something you create" and not earn he said. I'll always remember that but don't you see? They were both in all of our dreams. Princess Luna was even in mine.

Applejack: Wait a sec, so yer sayin' that André and Babe were ACTUALLY in all of your dreams?

Fluttershy: In a way, yes. While in the Fillyppines Princess Luna entrusted them with protecting us from our nightmares and as such they met with each of us and saved us. They were there for us when we needed them even while they were across seas.

Twilight: Wow…so they really meant what they said to us. Applejack, did you have a dream?

Applejack: Nope. Ah've always believed in them, they were 100% honest when they promised us they'd be there for us whenever we were in need. I believed in them. But it would've been nice seeing them in my dream, that's just…incredible.

Twilight: Yes. It really is. Princess Luna's magic is amazing.

Pinkie Pie: "Just keep smiling! Don't lose sight of your friends."

Rarity: "Your friends will always be there for you. You just have to believe in what you have."

Rainbow Dash: "Don't let fear overcome you, if you ever find it too much to handle your friends will always be right by you to help you beat it."

Fluttershy: "Trust in your friends. Believe in them. They'll always be in our hearts. Never to be forgotten, there's nothing greater than the friendship you've created."

Twilight: "Don't be afraid of losing a friend because if you ever need them to be there, they'll be there."

Applejack: Sounds like you all have learned something new about yourselves and friendship. I'm sure Princess Celestia would love to hear about it.

Twilight: Yes. I'm sure she would. (Looking out the window) I just can't wait to see them again…

Applejack: Huh? You say something, Twilight?

Twilight: Huh? Oh, no, hehe, nothing.

The train from the Crystal Empire continued making its journey back to Ponyville and with true friend realization coming from the mane6 their anticipation for two familiar friends shined even more brightly.

As the day passed the sun went down and a large moon was out high in the sky. Sitting on a hillside looking out to the moon's beauty was Stardust.

Stardust: …

"Hey, what's up? Where've you been? I've been looking all over for you."

Stardust (turning around): …Oh. Hey, André, how's it going?

André: Everything's fine. (Sitting beside Stardust) I just sent a letter to my friends back in Ponyville to let them know me and Babe will be coming back tomorrow.

Stardust: I see.

André: How come you're sitting out here by yourself?

Stardust: I usually just come here when I have something on my mind.

André: Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?

Stardust: I was thinking.

André: About what?

Stardust: Nothing important. Do you think there is a way you could stay? You two are the greatest friends I have. I don't like losing friends.

André: Star…hm. You shouldn't really worry. It's not like we're going to stop being friends once we go away. If we can we'll come back and visit sometime.

Stardust: Staying just seems better to me.

André: …

Stardust: But I know it's important to see your friends back in Equestria. You've been gone for so long, I'm sure they really miss you. If I go out and visit Equestria, will I find you two?

André: Of course but if you ever find yourself in doubt just remember that we'll always be friends. If there's one thing I learned in Equestria it's that friendships will never go away. I'll remember always and my time here.

Stardust: Of course. And I'll never be able to forget you or Babe. Believe me, I tried.

André: Aha! What? Oh thanks. Hehehe…

Stardust: …Do you promise? We'll always be friends?

André: I swear.

A young female Pegasus filly, around the same age as the CMC's, landed on André's head.

Filly: I promise too!

André: Oh! Hehe (Grabbing the filly) you scared me.

A small group of unicorn's and ponies arrived. It was apparent they were the friends Babe and André made in the Fillyppines.

Female unicorn: We promise too.

Unicorn filly: Yep!

Stallion: Be sure to come back and visit sometime. We definitely need to hang out more.

André: I will. I'll even bring my friends out if I can.

A female phoenix landed on André's shoulder and sadly rubbed her beak against his cheek. André gently rubbed the side of her face for comfort.

André: Aw, don't be sad. You've got to be strong for the egg on the way don't you?

Young colt: Bye, Mr. André.

André (petting the colt): Thanks.

Stardust (smiling): …

André (standing up): Aw, man.

Stardust: You're leaving?

André: Yes. I've gotta go back to hotel and get some sleep, the boat leaves early in the morning.

Stardust: I see. Well, I'll miss you guys. Friends forever, right?

André (looking to his group of friends): Of course. I'll miss you guys too. I'll tell Babe you all said hi.

Stardust: Thanks.

André: Well. See ya.

With their goodbyes in order André followed the dirt path and was making his way back for the hotel. He turned back around and waved at his friends one last time.

They all do the same with bright smiles on their faces knowing that they'll meet again someday.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Author's note: Back in Ponyville and it's time to get back on track. Just gonna get some music to help the mood. watch?v=ogyonKWT-Ps**

* * *

In Equestria, Manehatten harbor, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity all waited by one of the harbor docks in anticipation. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were calmly waiting but Pinkie Pie could barely contain herself.

Pinkie Pie (bouncing around): Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!

Twilight: Hey, Pinkie. You should settle down a bit. You don't want to burn up all your energy.

Pinkie Pie: I know but I just can't help myself! I'm REALLY excited!

Applejack: We all are. It's been so long since we've seen em.

Rainbow Dash (lazily drifting in the air): You guys just need to chill out and be cool. We don't want to seem like we're desperate for them to come back.

Rarity: That's their boat!

Rainbow Dash (looking out to the sea): WHERE!?

Twilight: It is! They're coming!

Pinkie Pie (shaking): Can't…hold…it…in…

In the distance a boat coming from a distant land was nearing the Manehatten harbor. Onboard were André and Babe who were coming back to Equestria from the Fillyppines, the two were looking out to the city from the side of the boat.

André: There it is. We're finally back.

Babe: Yeah. It's so good to be "home".

André: I know. I just hope Twilight and the others won't be too disappointed in us.

Babe: What makes you say that?

André: We told them we wouldn't be gone for too long but we ended up staying overseas for a month.

Babe: True. Not only that we didn't even have enough money to buy them anything from the Fillyppines. We're coming back empty handed.

André: Right…I hope they won't be mad.

The boat ported in the docks. The boat's boarding stairs was lowered and the passengers departed from the boat. André and Babe were the last to leave the boat. The two sat their bags on the wooden dock platform.

Babe: Home sweet home. Where do you think Twilight and the others are?

André (looking around): …

Babe: Dré?

André: Hold that thought.

Babe: …?

André calmly inhaled and exhaled. He got into a stance of preparation while rotating his neck clockwise then counterclockwise. Before Babe could ask what he was doing a rainbow streak flew pass him. Unlike all the previous rainbow streak encounters André was actually prepared this time. Instead of being tackled he actually caught the one responsible for the tackles, Rainbow Dash. He held her up as if she was a child wanting to be picked up.

André: Gotcha!

Rainbow Dash: You…caught me?

André: I was prepared this time. I don't think you'll be getting me by surprise anymore. But who cares about that? (Hugging Rainbow Dash) It's good to be back!

Babe: Wow. He actually caught her.

Pinkie Pie (tackling Babe): BABE!

Babe (falling to the wooden dock): Oh!

Fluttershy (jumping on top of Pinkie Pie): Babe!

Babe: OH!

Rarity: Pony piles really aren't my thing. Normally I wouldn't partake in them but seeing as how both of our boys are back-I MUST! (Jumping onto Babe with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy) Welcome back!

Babe: OOH!

While Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy pony piled Babe Applejack and Twilight rushed over to André and Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: You came back!

André (putting Rainbow back on the ground): Hey, guys. It's so good to see you all again.

Twilight: Is that all you have to say? Did you miss us?

André: Are you kidding? Of course we did but we weren't gone too long, were we?

The lavender mare chuckled.

Twilight: It doesn't even matter. You're back and that's all that matters to me.

Applejack: To all of us.

André: Yeah. Uh, sorry we came back empty handed. We didn't have enough to buy souvenirs or anything like that.

Babe [voice]: It was his fault!

André: My fault?

Rainbow Dash: Who needs gifts?

André: Huh?

Applejack: We don't care about you getting gifts for us. You're home…that's the greatest gift of all.

André: Aw, thanks AJ, phew. That makes me a lot better. I thought you guys would've been upset or something.

Rainbow Dash: What're you crazy? We'd never sweat anything that petty.

André (looking back at Rarity): …Ha. Yeah, I guess so.

Applejack (tackling André): C'mere!

André: Oof!

Applejack: You didn't believe Ah'd be so calm once you got back. Did ya?

André: Haha, Applejack, I finally stop Rainbow Dash from tackling me and now I've got to learn how to counter you too?

Applejack: Ah guess so.

Rainbow Dash: H-Hey! What about me?!

André was ganged up on by Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Twilight laughed at her friends as they happily reunited. After a playful banter between André, AJ and Rainbow Dash they looked over to Babe, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. The rest of their friends were still having their fun.

Applejack: Looks like they're having just as much fun as the next pony.

André (turning to Twilight): Yeah.

Twilight: Hehe.

André: You don't know how good it is to be back.

Twilight (holding out her hoof): Let's head home.

With a smile on his face André happily extended his hand and grabbed Twilight's hoof.

My little Pony: Uncommon Connection III

Canterlot Palace,  
Throne room

Princess Celestia: It is wonderful to see you both again.

André: It's really good being back.

Babe: Yeah. Every day we were thinking of everyone here.

Princess Celestia: I also heard from my sister that you two have saved the dreams of Twilight and her friends.

André: We didn't do much. They just needed a little reminder.

Princess Celestia: There's no need to be so modest. You two are heroes.

Babe: Aha! If only we were. Where is Luna, by the way?

Princess Celestia: She's resting at the moment.

André: Princess of the night, remember?

Babe: She's been awake in the day before.

André: Yeah, when something epic is going down.

Babe: …Good point.

Princess Celestia giggled.

André: Oh. Sorry, Princess.

Princess Celestia: No. It's alright. It's just really nice having you two back. I don't want to hold you two up. You have some catching up to do with your friends, I'm sure.

André: We did most of that on the way back from Manehatten we're in no rush besides we've got all the time in the world to catch up.

Princess Celestia: I see.

André: Is there anything we can do for you? We don't really hang out as much Princess Celestia, Luna, Babe and I have become quite the pair over time. I think it's time we got better acquainted.

Princess Celestia: That's awful sweet and kind of you but I'm fine. I would love to spend some time with you two but I'm always really busy.

Babe: I see. Dré, let's get out of her hair. (Heading toward the door) It was great seeing you Princess Celestia.

André: Ok. We'll see you some other time, Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia: Of course but before you go.

The two boys stopped and turned to the princess.

Princess Celestia: There's no need to travel back to Ponyville. Please, allow me to teleport you there.

Babe: Oh, no. There's no need for that.

Princess Celestia: Please. I insist. It's the least I could do.

André: Well. It would save us a lot of time.

Babe: True. Ok, why not? Thanks a lot.

Princess Celestia: It's no trouble.

The boys stood in front of Princess Celestia as she prepared the teleportation spell. She closed her eyes and her magical aura formed around André and Babe it didn't take long before they vanished. The scene switches over to a small tree house in Everfree forest.

André (falling from the sky): WHOA!

CRAAASH!

Falling in from the roof André crash landed into the house.

André (rubbing his head): Oww…my head. What the heck? Where am I? Princess Celestia must be getting old…

"What do we have hear? An intruder I fear…"

André (looking up): Huh?

Once he looked up his eyes fell upon the sight of a female zebra. She spoke with a strong African-esque accent.

André: Oh, hey, you're Zecora!

Zecora: Oh?

André: I'm sorry. I'm no intruder, my name is André and I'm a friend of Twilight's. I only dropped in from the roof because Princess Celestia, I'm guessing, messed up a teleportation spell. That's why I accidently dropped in.

Zecora: Hm…yes, I can see your honesty. You speak with true modesty.

André: Right...So you believe me?

Zecora: Of course.

André: Great. I wouldn't want one of Twilight's teachers to think of me as an intruder, especially after meeting for the first time.

Zecora: Do not worry. It was a simple mistake, one in which we all make.

André: Right. (Standing up) Thanks for understanding. You know, you're really cool. I don't know what Twilight and the others were thinking when they first met you. They thought you were going to turn the ponies into soup.

Zecora: So, you say your name is André?

André: Uh, yes, ma'am.

Zecora: Hm. You could be quite the entrée. You could be the clue for my new tasty brew.

André: What!?

Zecora: Hahaha! I would have thought you knew that I was just kidding with you.

André: O-Oh, right…hehe. Sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? I kinda…ruined your roof and all.

Zecora: No. It is quite alright, I should have it fixed tonight.

André: Really? Are you sure?

Zecora nodded.

André: Ok. Um, Zecora, can I ask you something?

Zecora: Of course.

André: How is it that you always speak in nursery rhymes?

Zecora: Secret.

André: Aw…well, can you show me how?

Zecora: Hm…I supposed I could show you the way but only if you pay.

André: Double aw. I don't have any money.

Zecora chuckled as André walked to the door.

Zecora: Oh yes and before you go there is something that I must bestow.

André: Huh?

Zecora: Try not to forget what lies deep inside your memories as you may overstep boundaries. Somewhere in this strife there is another life. But do not stress as it will only make a mess.

André: Mess? Well, I'm not sure I understand…but ok. Thanks a lot for understanding my fall.

André left Zecora's home. Zecora watched as André made his way for the forest exit from her window. As she watches him leave she says "You and your friends are the key. That I can guarantee"

A quick flash of everything André and Babe did in Equestria flashed by in seconds through their own perspective the only thing missing was their departure.

**The memories continued and were replaying over and over until they went completely blank. Afterwards Memori sat on the outskirts of Ponyville. As she lifelessly sat in that one spot a dark male unicorn figure approached her. The unicorn had dark gray and black spiky mane and tail. His horn was curved. In color it was dark gray at the bottom then becomes red on its way to the top. He has sharp teeth with two visible fangs. His eyes were green with red irises. A purple mist was emitting from his eyes.**

**Unicorn: …A new life is born.**

**Memori: …**

**Unicorn: Seeking answers for the meaning of one's life.**

**The horn on the Unicorn began to glow and the memories of Babe and André were slowly rearranged into the ponies mind, displaying them as her own. The word "Uncommon Friendship" appears before her. Most of the letters are erased and soon formed a new word.**

**Memori: Huh…?**

The view goes back down where an unknown black and white coastline. Memori was staring into her watery reflection blankly staring at it as her reflection seemed to double.

Memori: …

Princess Luna [voice]: Finally up?

Memori (turning to the side): Princess Luna…

Princess Luna (sitting beside Memori): Or are you still asleep? Even I'm having troubles telling which is which.

Memori: …

Princess Luna: You're still confused?

Memori: I want things to go back to the way they were. I just want my friends back…but I never really had friends.

Princess Luna: You're unlike anypony I've ever met. You're a very unique. There's more to you that meets the eye. It's because of you two very close friends of mine are able to remember the ones they love.

Memori: But at the same time the ones I love have forgotten me.

Princess Luna: Never forgotten. It may be lost and sometimes out of reach but never forgotten. Once a friendship is made it's there to stay. We hold them very near and dear. You just have to keep believing in what you have.

Memori: …What are André and Babe like?

Princess Luna: Huh?

Memori: Are they anything like me? Why am I so different from them? If I'm their memories and feelings then that means…I'm them but…why do I feel so different? Why can't I just live? Is it that I'm not supposed to exist? The day I got my name was the same day they left. I started my life in the shoes they left behind and I-I made these connections with so many ponies but each and every one of them belonged to them. How can I possibly be two when I'm just one?

Princess Luna (looking down into the ocean): Hm.

Memori: This whole time…

Princess Luna: Don't lose hope yet. You may doubt your existence but you're still here.

Princess Luna: Tell me, do you like your name?

Memori shook her head.

Princess Luna: If you were to be reborn and you could pick any name, which name would you pick?

Memori: Any name?

Princess Luna: Yes, any.

Memori: …Harmony.

Luna widened her eyes but soon let the name sink in. She smiled at her names choice and looked out to the distant sea. She expanded her wing and brought Memori closer to her. Memori was shocked and looked up to Luna as she continued holding her close. Thinking back on her "life" she never felt the warmness of one's embrace. A droplet of water fell from in between the two and landed into ocean in front of them.

To be continued

* * *

**I'm not too good with Zecora. I'm not too good at rhyming, but I tried the best way I could XD**


	3. Hearts and Hooves Day side A

**Caution: Side effects of this special may cause nausea, face palming, confusion and a severe case of lameness. If you experience any of these things then you have yourself to blame because that's love baby! And this is a Hearts and Hooves special I made around Valentine's day.**

* * *

****It was February 14, Hearts and Hooves day. Hearts and Hooves was the pony's equivalent to Valentine's Day and as such the same rules apply, spending the day with your special somepony.

A new Hearts and Hooves day appeal was the new park that had opened on the same day. Ponies from all over came out just to see the amusement park and get to ride the park attractions, which were all based on Hearts and Hooves. The sign of the park was titled "Discord's Collision Chaos" or "D.C.C" for short.

Park loudspeaker(s): Welcome! To Discord's incredible and 100% safe amusement park, Discord's Collision Chaos! Ponies from all over will be DYING to ride our exciting park attractions. This is in NO way associated with any evil plots!

Babe (entering the park): Huh. Discord's trying to get some redemption for all his previous wronging's? This should be a pretty entertaining day.

Park loudspeaker(s): Hearts and Hooves couples are able to enjoy an incredibly relaxing and lovely ride in our tunnel of hearts. They will be graced with the beauty undersea life which is trivialized for your personal entertainment. Enjoy!

Babe: As much as I know something's gonna go wrong I've gotta give it to Discord. This park seems epic. He's gonna make a bucket load of bits today.

Rainbow Dash (standing behind Babe and beside André): Why are we here? This place has "chaos" written all over it.

André: Because, Discord+amusement=nothing graceful for any of the couples who come here. Lucky for us we know to keep an eye out.

Fluttershy (standing beside Babe): I don't think we should be so quick to judge. Remember, Discord's our friend now. I'm sure he's not up to anything bad.

Park loudspeaker(s): We, here at Discord's Collision Chaos, are not responsible for any injuries that you may experience during your time here.

Babe: Yeah. (Picking up two park map's) I bet.

André: So. Where should we go first?

Babe (handing André a map): Figure it out. Fluttershy and I will be enjoying our Hearts and Hooves day. You two should too.

André (reluctantly taking the map): Huh…?

Babe: We're here for Hearts and Hooves. You and Rainbow go out and have some fun.

André: What? But I thought we were here to see what Discord was up to.

Babe: No. Who told you that?

André turned to Rainbow Dash. She slightly laughed and bashfully looked away.

Babe: We're here to enjoy Hearts and Hooves. We weren't staying inside all day.

André: But…but…

Babe: C'mon, Fluttershy. Let's go check out some of those rides.

Fluttershy: Okay. See you two later.

André: But-wait…

Babe and Fluttershy went off into the park, ignoring André.

André: But…I wasn't….prepared for this. (Sighing) Well, I guess we're stuck together.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah…you don't seem too happy. We can go home if you'd like.

André: Are you kidding? It's a pretty good day, right? Let's enjoy it.

Rainbow Dash: I know how much you don't like-HUH?

André: You didn't hear me? Let's have some fun. We'll spend Hearts and Hooves together.

Rainbow Dash: You mean it?

André: Of course.

Rainbow Dash (extending her wing out): Here.

André: Hm?

Rainbow Dash: Pull out one of my feathers.

André (pulling out a feather): Um, ok?

Rainbow Dash (flinching): Ouch!

André: Are you ok?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! This is going to be awesome!

André: Yeah. That's the spirit. (Opening the map) Ok, where do you want to go first?

Rainbow Dash: Go first?

André: I'm up for whatever you're up for.

Rainbow Dash: No, no. I don't want to pick something and it turns out to bore you. That's not a good way to start things off. You go first.

André: Rainbow, if I'm with you the chances of me being bored is really thin.

Rainbow Dash: Um, ok. But, uh, I've got to use the little filly's room first.

André: Ok, no problem.

Rainbow Dash quickly ran into the ladies restroom. André sat on a bench waiting patiently for Rainbow Dash to come back out. To occupy himself he took a look at the map.

André: These roller coasters look fun. I wonder if she'd like those.

Spitfire: André?

André (looking up): Huh?

Spitfire: Hey! What a coincidence running into you here! (Hugging him) Hi! I haven't seen you in a while!

André: Hey, Spitfire. How're you?

Spitfire: I'm great!

André: Nice. What're you doing here?

Spitfire: I'm meeting a date.

André: That's good but in front of a restroom?

Spitfire: You never returned any of my calls.

André: Uh, yeah. I know.

Spitfire: Or the letters.

André: I-I know…I'm just-

Spitfire: Rude?

André: No. I've been busy.

Spitfire: Did you get the poems I sent?

André: No.

Spitfire: The chocolate?

André: No. Look…Spitfire, it was good hanging out with you but we were never dating. We hung out for like one day and you just assumed we had something going on. Besides it was a long time ago.

Spitfire: What does time have to do with anything?

André: Spitfire, please, try to understand. I just need you to really get where I'm coming from…no matter how many letters you write to me or how many chocolate bunnies you send under the name "lovefire" it won't change my answer. Why don't you hook up with Soarin'? I'm sure you two would make a great couple.

Spitfire: Soarin' is married.

-One month ago-

Soarin' was sitting in a lawyer's office discussing insurance. It appeared as if he was just him and the lawyer in the office.

Lawyer: And in the event of our death, you'd like the insurance policy to be paid to your wife?

Soarin': Yep.

Lawyer: …And your wife is this piece of apple pie?

In the chair next to Soarin' was an apple pie.

Soarin': That's right. (Turning to the pie) Love yoooou.

-Present day-

André: Wow. That's…interesting.

Spitfire (slowly flying away): You date ponies and then you just abandon them. One day you'll need me.

André watched Spitfire slowly fly off. He tried not to pay it too much mind. In the restroom Rainbow Dash was pacing back and forth nervously.

Rainbow Dash: Ok…this is it. Big day, I can't mess this up. I need to make sure he isn't bored. (Looking into the mirror) Ugh! What can I do? What if I do something so lame he won't like me anymore? What am I doing? It's not like me to just sit in here and freak out. He won't think I'm lame. We'll just have the best day ever.

Back outside André was still reading over the map.

Rainbow Dash (walking up to him): Hey, sorry I kept you waiting.

André: Don't worry about it. Are you ok?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I'm fine.

André: Cool. You wanna look at the map?

Rainbow Dash: Who needs a map? Let's just go wherever.

André: Hey. Now that sounds like a good idea.

Rainbow Dash happily smiled. André stood up and placed the map on the bench he was sitting on. The two walked among the crowd of other couples and enjoyed the rest of the park. Their first target was the park's largest roller coaster. The roller coaster nearly surpassed the clouds. André and Rainbow Dash were buckled in at the front of the coaster.

Rainbow Dash: So…what's this thing called again?

André: It's called a rollercoaster. It's really fun and fast, these things are really popular back where me and Babe are from as well.

Rainbow Dash: Right. And what's the point of it again?

André: We go REALLY, really high and then plummet at an intense speed. It's nothing you're not used to so I don't think you'll be too thrilled.

Rainbow Dash: But I knew that I would be able to use my wings. I can't use my wings here.

André: Ah. Then this should be entertaining for you.

Rainbow Dash (looking over the side): Are you sure this is safe?

André: Of course it's safe. We're buckled in and we're sitting safely in our seats.

Rainbow Dash: Will we crash?

André (mildly laughing): Why do you think all this bad stuff is going to happen?

Rainbow Dash: This is Discord's amusement park.

André: Yeah, but-

Rainbow Dash: …?

André just remembered whose park they were in. If Discord was in charge then any accident was possible. As the rollercoaster reached the top of the tracks André began to worry. He held tightly to the safety bars in front of him.

Rainbow Dash: Are you ok?

André (slightly shaking): Y-yeah…I-I'm good. Hehehe…

Rainbow Dash (putting her hoof on his hand): ….

André: …Hm?

He looked over and saw Rainbow Dash bracing herself while trying to find comfort.

The rollercoaster suddenly plummeted down from its peak instantly reaching its max velocity. André and Rainbow Dash along with the other ponies on the rollercoaster yelled at the top of lungs and while they were screams of horror at first they eventually turned to laughs and screams of fun.

In a few minutes the ride was over and returned to the station. Everyone who enjoyed the ride exited on the opposite side allowing the next set of ponies onto the ride. André and Rainbow Dash went to the photo capture booth.

André (laughing at their picture): Oh man, look at your face.

Rainbow Dash (wiping her eyes dry): M-My face? Look at yours. You nearly jumped out of your seat!

André: No way, I was just pretending for your sake.

Rainbow Dash: No you weren't.

André: Was too.

Rainbow Dash: Sure!

The two laughed at each other. André placed the photo in his pocket and the two went off for their next destination.

André: I guess Discord really made a change for the best, huh?

Rainbow Dash: Maybe…but I still don't trust him.

André: I don't know if too much evil can be done in an amusement park. This place seems completely harmless. If Fluttershy trusts him I will too.

Rainbow Dash: Just don't get too carefree.

André: I won't. (Stopping) Hm…

Rainbow Dash: What's up?

André: Check out that Ferris wheel. I bet we could get a great view of the whole park on it. Do you want to go check it out?

Rainbow Dash: What's a Ferris wheel?

André: it's a-you've never rode a Ferris wheel before?

Rainbow Dash: No.

André: Well you're a Pegasus so I can't really blame you for that. Come on, let's head over there.

Rainbow Dash (following behind André): Right behind you.

They traveled the park until they reached the park's Ferris wheel. There was a rather impressive line for the Ferris wheel but it wasn't a long wait thanks to the multiple cars the Ferris wheel provided. Rainbow Dash sat across from André in their car.

Rainbow Dash: So this is it?

André: Yup. This is a Ferris wheel.

Rainbow Dash: What does it do? We're just sitting here.

André: That's because it didn't start yet.

Rainbow Dash: Start?

The Ferris wheel started up. The sudden movement caused Rainbow to lose her balance.

Rainbow Dash (falling out of her seat): Whoa!

André (catching her): Careful.

Rainbow Dash: Sorry.

André: It's ok.

Rainbow Dash raised her head and faced André to thank him but she didn't speak.

André: …

Rainbow Dash: …

André: …? Are you alright?

Rainbow Dash (sitting back in her seat): I'm fine. Thank you.

André: It's no big deal. But, anyway, this is a Ferris wheel. It takes you to its highest point and then you can get a really nice view of everything.

Rainbow Dash: Guess it was made for those who can't get up high. Pegasi can just fly and see everything, no problem.

André: Yeah. You can. I guess something like this would only be new to Applejack, Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie. Heck, even Fluttershy. She's not much of a flyer.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah…

André looked out the window and was amazed at the park's view. Rainbow sighed believing she made herself sound far superior to the person she was currently with. She peeked out of the window behind her and saw a couple sitting together in the car in front of them.

André: I wonder if I'll be able to find Babe and Fluttershy from up here. Then again it's highly unlikely. They all look like dots from up here.

A soft feeling brushed up against André's right shoulder, slowly pushing him against the window. Rainbow Dash moved over to the opposite seats and sat against André's shoulder trying to mimic the couple in the car ahead of them.

André: Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: …

André: Are you ok?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…really happy.

André: Yeah? Glad to hear it.

Slowly and a bit hesitant at first André wrapped his arm around Rainbow Dash's shoulder and held her close. Her eyes widened at his actions but she didn't bother questioning it, she snuggled under him as she did with her mom when she was a filly. The two relaxed and enjoyed the Ferris wheel.

André: Wow, you know, this is really nice.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I could stay like this forever…

André (sighing): …

Rainbow Dash: You ok?

André: Yeah. I'm just…thinking.

Rainbow Dash: About what?

André: This. My life here, I question whether it's all real or not. Where I'm from things like this don't even…well, I don't know how to put it. It's like "Is any of this for real? Or not…?" I don't really know.

Rainbow Dash: …

André: Kinda makes you afraid to look past it to find out if it's all real or not real, y'know?

Rainbow Dash: I hope not...

André: …Uh. Sorry. Haha…I don't know where that came from.

After a slow and enjoyable ride on the Ferris wheel the ride stopped. Everyone exited from their cars and went about to enjoy the rest of the park. André and Rainbow Dash continued their venture through the park.

André: That sure was a good experience, huh?

Rainbow Dash: Sure was.

André: Where should we go next?

Rainbow Dash: I dunno. No map, remember?

André: Oh yeah. That's right. Are you hungry? We can get something to eat.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah!

André: Whoa. I love the energy and a girl with a good appetite.

Rainbow Dash: Once you're as awesome as me the awesomeness tends to make you hungry.

André: Yeah. It could be that or it could be because you missed breakfast rushing out of the house today.

Rainbow Dash: Oh right…yeah…I did kinda rush, didn't I?

André: Sure did. You were really anxious on getting out here.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but because of Discord!

André: Uh huh. Yeah, that's the reason. I believe you.

The two laughed and joked with every step. Unaware they were enjoying themselves far more than they should. It took them a while to notice that they had arrived at the food court. André noticed a funnel cake stand nearby. The line wasn't too long but it was still pretty long.

André: Hey, Rainbow, they have funnel cakes over there.

Rainbow Dash: Funnel cake?

André: Yeah. Wanna get one?

Rainbow Dash: Sure, but what are they?

André: You've never had a funnel cake before? You should get out more. You don't know what you're missing. They're really good.

Babe [voice]: André! Rainbow!

The two turned around and noticed Babe and Fluttershy approaching.

André: Hey. How's it been, you two enjoying the park?

Babe: Yes! This place is great. I was just about to treat Fluttershy to a Funnel cake.

André: Really? I was just about to do the same thing for Rainbow Dash.

Babe: Wow. Since we're all here why don't we just eat together?

Fluttershy: That sounds nice.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, sounds good to me.

André: Alright, perfect. You guys go find someplace to sit. Babe and I will be back with those funnel cakes.

Rainbow Dash: You've got it.

The two Pegasi went off to find a group table while André and Babe got in line. The two boys waited a good ten minutes in line before they were finally one couple away from getting a chance to order for their own dates.

Babe: This line was not bad. Usually a funnel cake line goes around the whole park.

André: I know right? Good thing we got here in time.

"Can Ah help the next pony in line?"

André (stepping forward): Uh, yes, can I have a-Applejack?

Applejack: André, Babe? Well Ah'll be.

Babe: AJ, what're you doing here?

Applejack: Ah'm working here for the day with Pinkie Pie. We're giving out special funnel cakes to all the couples in the park today.

Pinkie Pie (standing beside Applejack): Guys! You made it!

Babe: What's up, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Just making delicious funnel cakes for all ponies to enjoy. (Licking her lips) They're all so deliciously yummy! Applejack has really made a killing today, she made a special apple funnel cake and they sold like hotcakes!

André: Mm…apple funnel cake? That sounds great. Can I have-

Before André could place his order a familiar red dragon pushes him out of his spot in line. Soon two more dragons got behind the first red dragon.

Garble: It's about time this line died down.

André: What the-? No cutting!

Babe: Yeah. Get to the back of the line!

The red dragon turned around and punched André in the face.

André (falling to the ground): Ah!

Pinkie Pie (gasping): …!

Applejack: André!

Garble: And who's gonna make us? Wait a minute…it's you!

Babe (rolling up his sleeves): OH! I've been waking up every day hoping I'd run back into you!

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy saw what happened and ran over to the funnel cake stand. Rainbow Dash helped André up while Babe went ahead and attacked Garble. He tackled the red dragon to the ground and held him on the ground, Garble tried to fight his way up but Babe didn't allow him.

Fluttershy: Um, j-just wait a minute…we don't have to resort to violence…

Dragon#2 (pushing Babe and Garble out of the way): Free spaces!

Dragon#3 (pushing the second dragon to the side): What do ya'll serve?

Garble (getting back up): Knuckle sandwiches!

Babe: Where you going? I'm not done with you yet!

André (running over to the dragons): I'm gonna make you pay for this!

Garble managed to get his place back in line by pushing the third dragon out of the way. He didn't stay there for long as André punched Garble back making him to fall. Babe got into a fight with the second dragon and Rainbow Dash attacked the third. Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie watched as their friends got into their altercation with the dragons.

Fluttershy: Oh…uh…wait…

Garble [voice]: That all you got?!

André [voice]: Argh!

Babe [voice]: Come on! Try and stop me!

Dragon#2 [voice]: You fight just like a pony!

Rainbow Dash [voice]: You wanna do this the hard way!?

Dragon#3 [voice]: Come at me bro!

Applejack: This is gettin' a little outta hoof…

Pinkie Pie: Mhm.

The fighting, comically, continued.

Fluttershy: …EVERYPONY!

The fighting stopped. André, Babe, Rainbow Dash and the teenage dragons all turned to Fluttershy. All of them put their attacks on hold. André and Garble had one hand (and claw) around the others neck while holding their free hands (and claw) back in a fist. Babe had his dragon opponent in a headlock. Rainbow Dash had the last dragon under her hoof.

Garble: We're not ponies.

Fluttershy: I-I know…but you guys should stop…

Garble: Stop what? We didn't do anything.

André: You punched me!

Babe: And cut in line!

Fluttershy: Let's just forget about the whole thing, ok?

André: "Forget the whole thing"? Whose side are you on? I got socked!

Garble: Want another?

André punched Garble after his threat and the fighting continued.

Fluttershy: But…but…

Princess Celestia [voice]: Enough!

André: Uh oh…

Rainbow Dash, Babe and André all stopped fighting and stood up as Celestia approached.

Princess Celestia: What's going on here?

André: Nothing.

Rainbow Dash: Nothing at all.

Babe: We were fighting.

Princess Celestia: Fighting? There should be no fighting on Hearts and Hooves day. Today is the day everypony shows love for one another.

André: Yes, we know. Sorry, Princess Celestia.

Garble: Princess Celestia? Hahahaha! Hey, guys, this is that namby-pamby pony princess Spike's pen pals with!

André (walking toward Garble): Will you shut up!?

Fluttershy (stopping André): No, no! Don't!

Princess Celestia: Who are your friends?

André (turning to Celestia): Friends?! We're not friends with them.

Princess Celestia: I see. Well then, it is up to you to be bigger than them. I know you're better than this.

André: But…princess…

Garble: Better do what she says pony boy!

Princess Celestia: Just ignore him.

Garble: "Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that it's important to do every little thing you say just because you're a princess and nothing more!"

The troublesome teenage dragons all began to do their typical group laughter. André, Babe, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and all the nearby ponies were rather annoyed by their behavior.

André: …

Babe (cracking his knuckles): …

Rainbow Dash: …

Fluttershy: …

Applejack: …

Pinkie Pie: …

Princess Celestia: Hahaha.

Garble (wiping the tear out of his eye): Yeah, that was pretty funny wasn't it?

Princess Celestia: Hehehe. That's not why I'm laughing.

The moon

Garble (looking up at their world): …

Dragon#2: …

Dragon#3 (looking at the other two): …Well, this sucks.

To be continued  
Hearts and Hooves Day Side B

* * *

**The Family Guy pie thing just had to be done with Soarin'. Also, don't take the overly attached Spitfire thing too seriously, it's just meant for laughs.**


	4. Hearts and Hooves Day side B

**Author's note: Again, this was made on Valentine's day so whatever emotion you may find here most likely won't be picked up again.**

* * *

After their run in with their dragon rivals Babe, André, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were finally able to get their funnel cakes and settle down at one of the tables in the park's food court.

Rainbow Dash (biting into one half of the funnel cake): Oh wow. This is pretty amazing!

André: It's good, huh? This is the first time I ever had an apple funnel cake. Applejack sure is incredible.

The table suddenly jerked up and André flinched in pain.

André: Ow! Who kicked me?

Fluttershy: It wasn't me…

Babe (eating): Don't look at me.

Rainbow Dash: Sorry.

André: Why'd you kick me?

Rainbow Dash: I really don't know…it just kinda happened.

André (rubbing his leg): It's ok…I guess.

Princess Celestia (approaching the group): Are you all enjoying yourselves?

Babe: Yeah. I can't think of any better way of spending Hearts and Hooves.

Princess Celestia: Good. I'm glad to hear it.

André: By the way, Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?

Princess Celestia: I just came to overlook things in the park. It seems that Discord has really outdone himself.

Rainbow Dash: Pfft!

André: Dash…

Rainbow Dash: I know, I know.

Princess Celestia: I hope you all will continue having a wonderful Hearts and Hooves day.

Babe: I'm sure we will.

Princess Celestia flew off. The group continued eating.

André: Do you guys think Rarity and Twilight are here?

Babe: What do you mean?

André: Well, we've seen Applejack and Pinkie Pie today. And we're both here with Rainbow and Fluttershy. We're only missing two others.

Babe: Oh. I'm not sure. I know Twilight has been busy working on a new spell.

André: Figures. I wonder if she ever celebrated Hearts and Hooves.

Fluttershy: I don't think she has.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Me neither. I've never seen her out with anypony. She's always hitting the books.

André: True. I hope she's doing ok.

Babe: I'm sure she's just fine. But I gotta say she's been in the books ever since we got back, she must really have something big planned.

André: Right.

Rainbow Dash (wiping her mouth): What about Rarity?

At the Carousel boutique Rarity was sitting on the couch and slowly stuffing her face with ice cream. She looked bored and rather tired.

Babe: I'm sure she's probably out having the time of her life with that stallion she's been looking for.

Fluttershy: Do you really think so?

Babe: No. Rarity's never been that lucky.

André: Heh…that was cruel.

Babe: Maybe, sorry Rarity. Did you want the rest of the funnel cake, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: No. I'm pretty full. You can have it.

Babe: You sure?

Fluttershy: Yes. I'm sure.

Babe grabbed what was left on the paper plate and ate it in one gulp.

André: You ate most of the funnel cake man. You barely left any for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: I ate what I could. I wasn't really hungry, honest.

Babe: Don't worry about our situation. You two haven't even scratched your own.

André: I want Rainbow to get as much as she wanted out of it first.

Rainbow Dash: But I wanted you to get your fill.

André: Me? No, that's ok. I'll eat once you're done. (Pushing the plate over to her) Here, eat up.

Rainbow Dash: Oh no. (Pushing the plate back) You get what you want out of it first.

André: Nah, it's cool. I don't mind it at all. (Pushing the plate back over) It's your first funnel cake so enjoy it.

Rainbow Dash (pushing the plate back over): You paid for it. You get as much as you need.

André (pushing the plate back at Rainbow): No, you.

Rainbow Dash (pushing the plate back to André): No, you.

André (pushing the plate back to Rainbow): You.

Rainbow Dash (pushing the plate back to André): You.

Babe: Are you two kidding me?

André (pushing the plate back to Rainbow): Don't know what you're talking about Babe.

Rainbow Dash (pushing the plate back to André): Yeah.

The two continued to courteously push the funnel cake back and forth to each other. It seemed as if it wouldn't have ended.

Babe: …

Fluttershy: Hehehe.

Babe: I wanted them together but this is…this is…

André (pushing the plate back to Rainbow): You.

Rainbow Dash (pushing the plate back to André): You.

Fluttershy (looking at the map): Oh my goodness!

Babe: What's wrong?

Fluttershy: There's a petting zoo nearby!

Babe: Petting zoo?

Fluttershy: Yes! Can we go there? Please, please, please!?

Babe: Like I'm gonna say no?

Fluttershy: Thank you so much! André, Rainbow Dash, do you want to come?

André (pushing the plate over to Rainbow): No, I insist.

Rainbow Dash (pushing the plate over to André): I couldn't possibly.

Babe shook his head and left the table. Fluttershy quietly laughed at the two and followed behind Babe. André and Rainbow Dash kept going back and forth in what seemed like an infinite loop.

Babe: Ugh…I know André's usually lame but that…that was just pathetic.

Fluttershy: I think it's romantic. How love can find anypony.

Babe: Love? I'm pretty sure that wasn't love. That was…I don't know.

Fluttershy: How do you think they'll do?

Babe: Truthfully? I hope well. I joke around a lot but I really do mean it when I say well. I think they both deserve it. They have more in common than they know.

Fluttershy: I know what you mean. There's nothing wrong with having a special somepony. I wonder why they were avoiding it for so long. It's an uncommon connection.

Babe stopped in his tracks and turned to Fluttershy with a lost look on his face.

Fluttershy: Um, are you ok? Did I say something?

Babe: …No. (Continuing his walking) It's nothing.

Fluttershy shrugged it off and walked beside him. The sun began to go down in Equestria. The park was lit up with neon lights which made its view spectacular in the night. With the petting zoo being on the other side of the maze like park it didn't really surprise anyone it was taking a rather long time to reach it.

Fluttershy: …

Babe: Yo, Fluttershy, you ok?

Fluttershy: …Huh? Uh, yes! I'm fine. Why do you ask?

Babe: You were just kinda quiet and you looked troubled.

Fluttershy: No. I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

Babe: You sure?

Fluttershy: Yes. I was just remembering something.

Babe: Oh yeah? Cool, I'm glad that's all you had in mind. I thought something was troubling you.

Fluttershy: No. Not at all, sorry if I worried you, but, do you remember that other pony we were friends with?

Babe: What other pony?

Fluttershy: You don't remember? She used to be with us all the time but she was really quiet.

Babe: …?

Fluttershy: I still remember the day we saw her in Ponyville.

A quick look back into the past shows Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity walking together in Ponyville. As they're walking a familiar light brown coated mare walked by the three, Fluttershy nearly bumped into the mare but she politely excused herself before continuing walking with Twilight and Rarity. The mare watched as the three friends walked off. Fluttershy looked back at the mare but as she turned to see her face the vision was blinded out by light, ending Fluttershy's flashback.

Fluttershy: I can't seem to remember much but I do remember becoming friends with somepony.

Babe: What happened to her?

Fluttershy: She left Ponyville a long time ago. I wonder how she's doing.

Babe: I'm sure she's just fine.

Fluttershy: Yeah, me too.

Babe: Did I ever meet her?

Fluttershy (gasping): There it is!

Babe: Huh?

Fluttershy yelled in excitement. She flapped her wings and flew over to the petting zoo which was just ahead of them. Babe chuckled at her current childish nature and walked over to the petting zoo as well. Fluttershy entered the gate while Babe was waiting outside the gate with most of the other parents who let their kids play with the cute park animals.

Babe: Hm. She's like a little kid.

Fluttershy (flying over to the wooden fence): Babe, aren't you coming in?

Babe: No. That's ok, you go and enjoy yourself.

Fluttershy: Ok. I won't be long.

Babe: Take your time. There's no rush.

Fluttershy happily flew back over to the animals. Babe sat on the sides and watched her with a smile.

Babe: …Other pony?

Discord (standing beside Babe): Enjoying the park?

Babe: Huh? Whoa!

Discord: Don't be startled.

Babe: I-you…you came out of nowhere.

Discord: So it seems. And you're one of the humans I've heard so much about then, hm?

Babe: Uh, yah. It would appear so.

Discord: What a fascinating creature you are.

Babe: Yeah? I could say the same thing to you. After such an impressive transformation you've gone through.

Discord: So. You've heard of me?

Babe: Of course. Who hasn't heard of you? You nearly ruined Twilight and the others friendship.

Discord: Well I can't take all the credit. Aw, who am I kidding? Of course I can.

Babe: Yeah. Just make sure you don't do anything to bring harm to them again. I'd hate to have to get involved.

Discord: With your friend, André?

Babe: You know him?

Discord: Of course I know him. I ran into him and his rainbow colored friend not too long ago.

Babe: Please, don't tell me they were still debating over that funnel cake.

Discord: No. I solved that problem for them by splitting it right down the middle. They were beginning to make all the other ponies sick.

Babe: Makes sense. So, where are they now?

Discord: I'm not sure. They were getting on most of the rides so they're probably checking out the last few attractions we have here.

Babe: I see. Well, everything here looks cool. I'm kinda glad to see you haven't caused any trouble around here.

Discord: Well yes, but it is also rather boring…I would love to have some fun but Princess Celestia is here.

Babe: …Wow. So that's why nothing chaotic happened yet?

Discord: I guess you could say that but I did promise Celestia that I would use my powers for good…well, most of the time.

Babe: Yeah, ok, as long as nothing happens to Fluttershy.

Discord: Fluttershy's my friend. I wouldn't do anything to harm her. I owe her. She taught me the meaning of friendship.

Babe: I heard. A lot of things happened while André and I left.

Discord: And a lot has happened while you were here. Things are probably better with the two of you here. Do me a favor and don't ever change.

Babe: Change? Heh, what's gotten into you? You're not really acting like Discord.

Discord: Well, I've got friends now and…I just want them happy and without you a large piece of that will be missing. Fluttershy's told me so much about you I can't imagine how she'd feel if you were to leave.

Babe looked back into the petting zoo and saw Fluttershy happily playing with the animals along with a few filly's and colts.

Discord: Even with magic as powerful as Celestia's having you two forgotten is impossible. That's the wonderful thing about memories, good or bad. They never really go away. They just sometimes get out of our reach until the time is right. You may not remember but you can't forget.

Babe: …

Discord: Well. I have to go. Ciao.

Babe: Right…

Discord snapped with his lion like paw and vanished before Babe's eyes. Babe took a moment to think about Discord's words although he didn't pay it much mind and dropped the subject.

Fluttershy continued having the time of her life in the petting zoo and Babe continued to watch over her. After the zoo Babe and Fluttershy continued enjoying the park, the enjoyed the day until the sun went down and the moon came up.

Since Fluttershy was intimidated by the park's rollercoasters her and Babe just enjoyed the side festivities.

• They rode the Tunnel of Hearts and enjoyed a relaxing slow dove ride through a tunnel full of aquarium life. Fluttershy was dazzled by the beauty of the underwater feel, being a Pegasus she isn't able to truly understand or see underwater life. As she gazed upon its beauty Babe continued smiling alongside her enjoying his time with her.

• Back in the park the two stopped by to try the well know Strength Test game. There were five levels in which anyone could vary from. 1 being the weakest and 5 being the strongest with the bell being at the very top. Babe tried it first. He grabbed the hammer with both and held it up high. He brought it overhead and smashed the bottom lever. The puck shot up into the air and reached 4½. The spectating ponies around clapped for Babe's impressive performance. Fluttershy was next and repeated the same process her human friend. She struck the level and the puck flew up. The puck barely left the weakest column. Only a few claps came from the spectating ponies. Fluttershy was a bit discouraged but much to her surprise Babe approached her from behind and held the rather giant hammer with her. He placed his hands over her hooves and the two held the hammer together. They both repeated the same process and smashed the lever as hard as they could. The puck flew up and "DING"! The bell at the very top rung as the puck struck it. The stallions and mares clapped for the two's performance, the owner of the machine granted Fluttershy an adorable stuffed animal which she happily accepted.

• The two went back to the food court to get something to eat. They sat down and enjoyed their serving of large warm pretzels.

• The two stopped by the arcade and surprisingly ran into Princess Luna. Babe and Luna got into some friendly competition amongst some of the games the arcade had but Luna was revealed as the winner. Babe clapped as Luna celebrated her victory, being a good sport. Fluttershy pat his back for games well played.

• Similar to André and Rainbow Dash the two rode the Ferris wheel. The only difference was they were sitting together the second they entered their car. They were also given a breath taking view of the park. The park's neon lights were truly a sight to behold.

• After the Ferris wheel they continued checking out any of the games they came across as they walked about.

Fluttershy (yawning): …

Babe: Tired?

Fluttershy: No. I'm fine. Hehehe…

Babe: Your eyes look heavy.

Fluttershy: B-but I'm-(yawning) fine…

Babe: Don't lie to me Fluttershy.

Fluttershy (sighing): I am a little sleepy…but I don't want the day to end yet. Today has just been wonderful.

Babe: There will be more days like it. We can have bigger and better days if we really wanted to, like another date. I prefer a nice home cooked meal by you over any kind of big amusement park any day.

Fluttershy (blushing): You're just saying that.

Babe: No. I mean it.

Fluttershy: It makes me happy you really enjoy the foods I make. Another outing together does sound nice.

Babe: Yeah. We should start planning as soon as possible.

André [voice]: Haaa! Are you serious?

Rainbow Dash [voice]: I could not make that up, pretty funny right?

Babe (turning to the two): Hey, there's Dré and Rainbow. Yo, guys!

Rainbow Dash and André heard Babe call out to them. The two went over to Babe and Fluttershy after finding them among the group of pony couples.

André: Hey guys, what's up?

Babe: Nothing much. How have you two been all day?

André: Aw, man, Babe…today was great. We had a lot of fun.

Rainbow Dash: Best day ever.

André: You sure about that? There are plenty of days ahead of you.

Rainbow Dash: True. Well, whatever, still the best Hearts and Hooves day ever. Considering it's my first and all.

Babe: Ah, your first Hearts and Hooves day. See that Dré? You're giving her a lot of firsts.

André: What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I just want her happy.

Babe: Pfft, lame. Anyway, we were about to leave.

André: Oh yeah? I kinda had the same thing on my mind. I'm drained.

Rainbow Dash: We rode everything here so we're pretty straight. We can all leave together.

Babe: We came in one way and we leave the same.

André: Right. I've got to use the bathroom first so if you could all just wait for me.

Fluttershy: I've got to go too.

Babe: No problem. Go ahead, we'll wait here.

André and Fluttershy quickly made their way for the men's and ladies restroom's while Babe and Rainbow Dash waited for the two. Babe looked over to Rainbow Dash and couldn't help but notice her smile.

Babe: That's quiet an impressive look you're wearing.

Rainbow Dash: Huh?

Babe: Your smile. I see you've got the bug.

Rainbow Dash: Bug?

Babe: The love bug, it's a figure of speech. You're smitten.

Rainbow Dash: Oh! Uh, well, not really.

Babe: I'm really happy for you Rainbow. It's like Pinkie Pie said "everypony deserves somepony". I know you didn't have much growing up but you're getting all that time back it seems.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. It's mainly thanks to you and André. You two have really given a lot more life around here.

Babe: Can I ask you something?

Rainbow Dash: Anything.

Babe: How do you really feel about André? You can be honest, I won't tell.

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean?

Babe: Well obviously there's some kind of connection between you two. You two are different but you managed to find something in him. Like he doesn't seem to really fill out most things you would be looking out for. You're extreme and daring. He doesn't really go out looking for thrills.

Rainbow Dash: Oh. Well…I respect him for everything's he's done for me. He's there to cheer me on if I ever need him to and we always hang out. He may not be daring and may seem a little "lame" as you said multiple times in the past but there have been many times when I've been titled as the same growing up, Rainbow Crash and all that and that's something we kind of share in common. He may not show it but he is shy…but despite it all that's what I like about him. He's there for me and he saved me when I couldn't save myself. He does try a little too hard and it puts him at risk too but he'll do whatever it is he can for his friends. It doesn't matter how different we are, it's because he's different I like him so much. (Turning red) Uh, yeah, so…you know…

Babe: There's no need to be embarrassed. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

Rainbow Dash: Is that so?

Babe: Yup.

André and Fluttershy eventually made it out of the bathroom and made their way back over to Babe and Rainbow Dash.

André: Phew. Coming out and feeling about ten pounds lighter!

Fluttershy (chuckling): …So, are we ready to go? I've got to make sure Angel Bunny is alright.

Babe: Of course. Rainbow Dash, André, are you two ready?

André: Yup.

Rainbow Dash (flying around the group): Uh huh.

Babe: Ok. Cool, let's go.

André, Babe, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were all ready and together they left the park.

Babe: Wow. I guess Discord really wasn't trying anything chaotic after all, huh? We were there all day and nothing bad happened.

Fluttershy: I told you we can trust him now.

Babe: Yeah. You're right. I'm going to miss him as a villain though.

Rainbow Dash: Miss him as a villain? You weren't around when Discord was all chaotic and what not.

Babe: True but I heard about it from Princess Celestia.

Rainbow Dash: Is that right? I don't buy that for a second. You two are so mysterious sometimes. You first came here knowing so much about us but as time went on you didn't know anything.

Babe: Believe what you wanna believe.

Rainbow Dash: Uh huh…

Babe: Maybe. But we're not lying about anything.

André: Whatever. I'm just glad he's on our side now.

Once the gang was out of sight the view went back to the amusement park. The sounds of screaming erupted from the park as it began to crumble to the ground. All the ponies rushed out of the park before any harm could come to any of them. Lily appears and shouts "The horror, the horror!"

Discord (appearing): Hey, I said I would be using my magic for good…MOST of the time. (Putting on sunglasses) Hehehe, happy Hearts and Hooves day everypony!

The view pans up to a look of Luna's moon. The view goes back down where an unknown dark coastline, Princess Luna was sitting on the side staring out to the sea.

Princess Luna: …Some of your world is still missing its color.

Memori (walking up to Luna): …

Princess Luna: This coastline is beautiful back in the realm of awakening.

Memori: I know. Things are still are real blur to me. I can't seem to remember much but more pieces of my life are coming back to me.

Princess Luna: That's great. Sooner or later your new name will soon come into play.

Memori: New name?

Princess Luna: Yes. A new name is perfect for one's rebirth. Don't you think?

The next morning in Equestria Babe and André were working hard on the farm with Applejack and Big Mac. The two boys were bucking apples in the apple orchid while Applejack and Big Mac handled farm work. Apples from one of the trees all fell from their branches and landed into the buckets that were placed at the trees base.

Babe (wiping his forehead): Phew. No matter how many times we go away things around here will never change.

André: Nope. (Putting the apple basket in the wagon) I like it better that way.

Babe: Yeah. We certainly don't need any unnecessary change happening to their universe, us being here didn't seem to really seem to affect them as deeply as I had originally thought.

André: …Hey, Babe, why do you think we're here? I mean…stuff like this just really isn't possible and yet here we are.

Babe: I try not to think about it. It doesn't matter if it's possible or not, we're here. (Placing the second apple basket into the wagon) That's all that really matters to me.

André: Hm. Still…I just want to know and why us out of everyone on Earth.

Babe: Who knows? Maybe the answer is right in front of us but we're not seeing it because it's beyond human understanding.

André: You think so?

Babe: Yeah.

André: Heh. And you call me lame?

Applejack [voice]: André! Babe!

The two heard their names being called and quickly left the apple orchid. They met with Applejack who was standing alongside Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Rarity was holding a letter in mouth and was short of breath. She took the letter out of her mouth and held it in her hoof.

André: Um, hey, what's up?

Rarity (holding the letter up to André): Look at this.

Babe and André looked down at the letter and noticed Celestia's seal on the letter.

André (taking the letter): From the princess?

Wasting no time André peeled off the seal and opened the letter. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Babe all huddled around him and they all began reading the letter which contained information of great importance.


	5. Chapter 3: I'll be there

Unknown, Equestria  
Black and White lifeless Coastline

André (awakening): …Ugh. Huh, where am I?

"By suns end  
And moons rise  
Twilight's Sparkle  
Will come to shine"

André (standing up): Is someone there?

"Apples are red  
Smoke is black  
A cowgirl she is  
Her names Apple Jack"

André (looking around): A coastline? When did I end up here?

"She be not a unicorn  
Nor can she fly  
A dark secret she holds  
The very perky Pinkie Pie"

André: ...

"A rain's end  
That stops fire and ash  
A rainbow will come  
In a dash"  
André: …

"All day long  
A butterfly goes by  
Its wings they flutter  
Oh so very shy"

André: …

"A very rare Gem indeed  
Not a Princess or a fairy  
The Gem it sparkles with glee  
By the very rare Rarity"

"There is no need for words. Somewhere your friends are calling out to you."

Beneath his feet was a pool of darkness. He slowly sank into the pool but desperately tried to fight his way out of it. The more he struggled the faster he sank. Everything went dark. As the darkness cleared up André squirmed around in a new area.

He reawakened in the middle of a stained glass remnant of Princess Luna. A light shined upon his face and he opened his eyes. Above him was a long beam of light coming from the seemingly eternal darkness of this new location. He stood up and looked up to the light.

The light André was staring into caused his shadow to expand in great length. He turned around and his shadow rose up from the ground, taking shape of another human. He was shocked as the shadow continued forming. The shadow walked up to André and shed its darkness, revealing itself to be Babe. Babe wrapped his hands around André's neck and began choke him, André tried talking to him but nothing came out of his mouth.

As Babe continued his shadow spawned six more shadows which took form as well. They all formed into ponies, two Earth ponies, two Unicorns and two Pegasi. They shed their darkness and revealed themselves as the mane6. They were all wielded their respective elements. Seeing his friends scared him and while he couldn't talk he asked himself why he felt fear.

Babe released his hands from André's neck. He collapsed to his knees and held his throat. While gasping for air Twilight and the others used their elements to put a dark spell on André, a dark circle formed from under him and dark strings wrapped around his arms and legs holding him down but despite this he tried his hardest to fight the darkness. He reached out his hand but the darkness slowly crawled up his hand.

André turned on his backside, eyes widened as he sunk into the darkness and his friends turned into Nightmares before him.

"True Friendship lies within a True Friend"

André (awakening): …Huh?

After opening his eyes André looked up and saw it was morning. He was resting on the couch unaware he just arrived back from the world of awakening. Seeing it was still early André yawned and laid back down. Outside the library Babe was quickly approaching dressed in the suit Rarity had made for him a while back, he was also holding a bouquet of flowers.

Babe (running into the library): André!

André (jumping up): WHOA!

Babe: What are you still doing sleep? Get up!

André: Huh? Why…? What's the problem? Why are you dressed in a suit? And what's with the flowers?

Babe: Have you lost your mind?

André: No.

Babe: Oh my god! Do you remember the letter we got from Princess Celestia?

**(See Hearts and Hooves day side B)**  
**Applejack [voice]: André! Babe!**

**The two heard their names being called and quickly left the apple orchid. They met with Applejack who was standing alongside Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Rarity was holding a letter in mouth and was short of breath. She took the letter out of her mouth and held it in her hoof.**

**André: Um, hey, what's up?**

**Rarity (holding the letter up to André): Look at this.**

**Babe and André looked down at the letter and noticed Celestia's seal on the letter.**

**André (taking the letter): From the princess?**

**Wasting no time André peeled off the seal and opened the letter. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Babe all huddled around him and they all began reading the letter which contained information of great importance. The letter reads:**

**"Dear, everypony**  
**I wanted to tell you all right away about all the things that have lead Twilight to where she is today. It is because of all of you that Twilight has found the true meaning of friendship. Because of you she has shown great potential and the quality of something a lot more than just a student. I request that you all bear with me as I am preparing one final test for Twilight. If all goes accordingly she will restore everything to its natural order and realize her true destiny. Things may shatter but the old pieces will all lead up to your new future.**

**Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, André and Babe the truth behind friendship has found its way into so many ponies but it shines ever so brightly within all of you. I ask you to join Twilight in her final test…she will need the power of all of her friends to realize what sleeps within her. She needs you, it's possible everything you've learned have led up to this point as well, and I've known from the very beginning that there were no coincidences. The next chapter to friendship is ready to be discovered. **

**There will be a celebration in Canterlot for Twilight's success on the 16th of February if she succeeds. This letter is a personal invitation to you all to join us in this truly memorable event."**  
**Sincerely,**  
**Princess Celestia**

André: Yeah…I remember. But she said on the 16th of February.

Babe (hitting André with the flowers): Stupid, stupid, stupid!

André (shielding himself): H-Hey, what are you doing!?

Babe: Today is the 16th!

André: …Wait…what?

Babe: We're running late because of you! The celebration already started!

André: What are you serious?!

Babe: GET UP AND GET DRESSED!

André (running toward the bathroom): Ok! I'm getting ready!

Babe (pushing and kicking André to the bathroom): Come on! Hustle, hustle, hustle!

While off to a rocky morning the two boys tried their hardest and prepared for Twilight's big day. Meanwhile in Canterlot the celebration continued as planned.

Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville.

Back in Ponyville André was putting on his classic 1920's based suit Rarity made for him. Babe threw the white scarf over his shoulders and it hung from his neck. Babe looked at his watch and headed out for the door. André put the finishing touches on his outfit by putting on his fedora. He ran out the door behind Babe, both in a hurry.

Princess Celestia: She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary.

At the train station André and Babe were shown having an altercation with the train conductor. The story behind the argument was that they didn't have the tickets as both the boys didn't have any money to pay for them. They were in such a rush they forget their bits back at home. As the train for Canterlot is leaving Babe took action and pushed the conductor aside. He jumped onto the train before it left the station. André was lucky enough to hop aboard the train's caboose at the last second. The train's conductor was holding up his hoof while shouting out to the moving train.

Princess Celestia: She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!

Entering the room was Twilight dressed in a stunningly beautiful dress, alongside this were her new wings. Following behind her were a band of ponies holding up flags of her cutie mark. The chorus sung:

"Thou Princess Twilight cometh  
Behold, behold  
A Princess here before us  
Behold, behold, behold"

Twilight made her way up the stairs and stood before Princess Celestia and Luna with a smile on her face. Meanwhile the train to Canterlot was approaching the Canterlot station with André and Babe onboard. Spike proudly presented Twilight with her crown. Princess Celestia used her magic and slowly raised the crown, placing it on Twilight's head. The chorus continued singing in bliss:

"Behold, behold (behold, behold)  
The Princess Twilight cometh  
Behold, behold (behold, behold)"

André and Babe left the train. They could see the crowd of ponies waiting at Canterlot palace from the station and already knew where they had to go but before they could go any further they are stopped by the workers of the Canterlot train station. They were phoned from Ponyville about the two being stowaways.

The two boys argued to the best of their ability but the guards didn't allow the two to pass. Before they could be sent back on the train Babe reached into his pocket and brought out Princess Celestia's letter, he held it up to the guards and realized André and Babe were the two missing V. . At that moment the tension was cleared and the guards escorted the two boys to the ceremony in a hurry.

As Twilight approached the castle's balcony along with Princess Celestia and Luna the chorus wrapped up their song.

"The Princess is  
The Princess is here!"

Twilight and the other two co-rulers of Equestria stood on the balcony looking out to the overwhelming number of ponies below who cheered for Twilight's new title as princess. She was stunned at how many ponies showed up for her coronation. The guards got André and Babe to the ceremony. While the two were a little late it was better than never showing up.

André (panting): D-D-Did we make it?

Twilight [voice]: Oh. Um...(Clearing her throat) A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville.

Babe (catching his breath): I think so…(pointing) there she is!

André: Hahaha…Twilight…

Twilight: She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say (signaling her friends) I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all joined Twilight on the balcony, all crying for the happiness they had for their friend. André and Babe continued to happily watch from the side, a little saddened by the fact that they weren't able to join her as the V.I.P they were assigned, as if they weren't late.

Twilight: Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria…

André (wiping his eye): …Uh.

Babe: …Yo.

André: Hm?

Babe: Suck it up.

André: ...

Twilight: Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!

The crowd roared and cheered. Twilight and the rest of her friends waved out to the crowd. Babe and André proudly clapped and cheered the best way they could for Twilight's new status.

André: Wow. I can't believe it…who would've thought this is what Princess Celestia meant?

Babe: I think I knew. Our girl was on the verge anyway.

André: Heh, yeah. Oh by the way.

Babe: Yeah?

André (pointing to the flowers in his hand): Who are the flowers for?

Before Babe could answer both he and André's attention fell upon the multiple guards who exited out the castle and lined up in front of the bustling crowd of cheerful ponies.

André: Um, what's going on?

Babe: Not sure.

Pony (turning to the two boys): Princess Twilight is preparing to come out of the castle! We're going to see her up close!

Babe: Up close, really?

Pony: Yup. Oh, look! Here she comes!

Coming out of the castle on a chariot was the new Princess. She waved out to the ponies as she travelled down the road.

Babe: I've got to get up there.

André: Huh?

Babe (making his way through the crowd): Excuse me, 'cuse me, uh, sorry. Excuse me…

André: Babe, wait up!

Through a brief struggle Babe managed to make his way to the front of the crowd, André right behind him.

Babe: Made it!

André: Ugh, yeah.

Twilight's chariot approached the two. Babe was preparing to throw the bouquet of flowers. The second she passed by them.

Twilight [singing]: The light in Equestria shimmers! Life in Equestria shines! (Catching Babe's bouquet) And I know for absolute certain-

The new Princess saw Babe and André in the crowd waving to her and cheering along with the rest of the ponies in Canterlot. Twilight knew who threw the flowers and she smiled at the two happily. Twilight jumped out of her chariot and walked alongside her pony friends.

Mane6 (and the crowd): That everything, yes, everything, yes, everything is going to be fine, yes, fine!

The mane6 all went over to one of the castle's outlooks, looking out to the land from the Canterlot palace.

Babe [voice]: Twilight!

Twilight (turning around): Babe, André too.

Babe: Congratulations.

Twilight: Thank you so much.

Babe: And…you've got wings now? You're an Alicorn.

André: …Twilight. This is you, huh?

Twilight: Yeah. I never knew I fulfilled my destiny. It's been a long road.

André: …It has. I'm…I'm proud of you, I really am. (Lowering his hat over his eyes) Just…don't forget…

Twilight: Forget?

Tear droplets fell from the André's covered face as Twilight saw him smile.

André: Just don't forget about Babe and me, ok?

Twilight: I've gotten to where I am thanks to all of you. How could I forget any of my friends? I am who I am because of all of you.

André: I know…

Babe (slapping André's back): Enough with that.

André (wiping his eyes): Shut up…

Twilight used her new wings and flew up to the two's height. She wrapped her arms around their necks and hugged them both, on the verge of tears herself.

André: …

Babe: Twilight?

Twilight: Thanks guys.

André (hugging Twilight back): …

Babe: Don't thank us. We were happy to help.

After reassuring André with a friendly hug she stepped back and looked at all her friends with confidence as the new princess of Equestria.

Twilight: I promise you, all. Everything is going to be just fine.

To be continued

* * *

**Liquid pride was shed during the season finale, won't lie about that XD**


	6. Chapter 4: A day in your hooves pt1

Canterlot Palace

Sitting upon the throne was the new princess Twilight. With her guards standing before her Twilight looked around as if she wasn't certain of what to do.

Twilight: …Hm.

André [voice]: What if she's busy with something?

Babe [voice]: Shut up and go inside.

The throne room door's opened.

Twilight: Hm?

André (walking into the room): Hey there, princess.

Twilight: André, Babe! Hey! (Flying over to the two) When did you two arrive in Canterlot?

Babe: We've got off the train not too long ago. We thought we'd come out and see how you were doing.

Twilight: You did? That's so nice of you two.

André: Don't mention it. It looks like you're doing ok.

Twilight: So far so good.

Babe: Are you ok?

Twilight: Yes, I'm fine, it's just that…now that I'm a princess I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

Babe: Oh, don't sweat small stuff Twi. Just be cool and things will be fine. You always do your best so don't worry.

Twilight: I know but it all just seemed to have happened so fast.

André: Yeah, I bet. I didn't expect to see Alicorn Twilight. You just need time to adjust to things. Give it some time and you'll get the swing of things.

Twilight: Yeah. You're right.

Babe: We've got your back if you ever need us.

Twilight: I know. I can always count on you.

Babe: Right. But for now we've got to get back to Ponyville.

Twilight: But you've just got here.

Babe: We've got community service.

Twilight: Community service?

André: Yeah. We kinda snuck on board the train to Canterlot without paying and got into a little argument with authorities.

Twilight: W-When?

André: During your coronation.

Babe: They wouldn't let us pass but that wasn't stopping us. We were getting to that ceremony.

Twilight: But…you guys didn't have to do all that.

André: Of course we did. You're our friend and it was your big day. Besides we don't mind the extra work, we knew there would be consequences.

Babe: A little extra work around Ponyville isn't hurting anyone either.

André: Says you. We have to do the work of everyday ponies. We're human. We can't efficiently do half the things they can. What they can do in a day would probably take us a week.

Babe: Stop complaining.

Twilight: Maybe I can help.

André: What do you mean, Twi?

Twilight: I can probably perform a spell that'll make it easier for guys.

André: Really? That sounds cool.

Babe: You're just being lazy, Dré.

André: Forget you. You can use the spell on me, I don't mind.

Twilight: Babe, are you sure?

André: He does want you to do it. What've you got to lose?

Babe (sighing): …Ok, sure, why not. Besides I wouldn't mind seeing a new spell.

Twilight: Ok. Great! Here we go.

André and Babe stood ready. Twilight concentrated as she gathered a large amount of magical energy. After she felt she gathered enough she pointed her horn at her two friends and fired a magical beam at the two. The beam struck them but did no harm. Instead a magical barrier formed around them and formed a magical cocoon. The guards watched in astonishment as the cocoon exploded in light, Twilight covered her eyes from the light and once it died down she looked forward.

Twilight (gasping): …!

André [voice]: Uh, did it work?

Babe [voice]: I feel kinda funny.

Twilight: Uh you guys are…

André [voice]: What?

Twilight: You don't…look like yourselves.

Babe: What do you mean?

Twilight: Wave at me.

André (waving with his hoof): Uh, ok, what exactly is this supposed to-WAIT! I have hooves, well, nub…based things…

Babe (looking at his new body features): Huh? She turned us into ponies.

André: Really? Wow…that's…wow…(Unintentionally expanding wings) Hey, I've got wings!

Babe (looking at André): Pegasus André, go figure.

André (looking at Babe): Earth pony Babe.

Twilight: Ehehe…well, I guess this could make your jobs a lot easier…

Babe: This is a definite change. Is it Permanent?

Twilight: No. I can undo the spell. Just let me know when you want to go back to normal.

Babe (practicing walking): Cool. How come you didn't let us know you could this?

Twilight: I never thought there would've been a need. It looks like you don't need any help adjusting to this new form.

Babe: Nah. It's not hard at all, it's like crawling, really easy stuff, right, André-? Where'd he go?

André (flying around the room): Woo-hoo!

Babe: Oh wow.

Twilight (trying to follow André's flying movements): He's making my head spin.

André (landing): Wow! That was crazy!

Twilight: I see you've already got flying down.

André: Yeah, it's not hard, surprisingly. This is so cool! I wonder how the others are going to like us like this. What do you think Twilight? About us, that is.

Twilight: Um…new.

André: New?

Twilight: …New.

André: Uh, right.

Babe: We don't have time for inspection Dré. We have work that needs to be done.

André: Right, sorry.

Babe: Come on, let's just get it done. Later, Twilight, thanks again for the spell. We should have the community service stuff done in no time now.

André: Yeah, thanks a bunch.

Twilight: No problem. Take care and be careful…

Babe and André, in their new pony form, nodded at Twilight and excused themselves out of the room. Twilight had a look of doubt on her face after the boys turned their backs.

Ponyville

After arriving back in Ponyville André and Babe received their assigned jobs for the day, walking among the crowd of ponies the two were now a part of the society and culture as they were ponies themselves now. In the skies above Ponyville Rainbow Dash was resting on a cloud, basking in the warmness of the sun. As she is resting a shadow blocked her from the sun.

Rainbow Dash: Hm? (Opening her eyes) Who turned out the sun?

André (flying above her): Morning.

Rainbow Dash: And you're supposed to be? Would you mind moving? You're blocking the sun.

André: Wow. That's no way to greet a friend.

Rainbow Dash: Excuse me?

André: It's me.

Rainbow Dash: I don't know you, but, You sound familiar.

André: It's me, André.

Rainbow Dash: Heh…heheh...Hahahaha!

André: Huh? What's…funny?

Rainbow Dash: You! You think you're one of my friends! Hahaha! You're a Pegasus, not a human. Good one. (Lying down on the cloud) Hahaha, seriously, step out of the way, you're blocking the sun.

André: But, Rainbow, it really is me. Twilight used her magic to turn me and Babe into ponies to make our community service jobs a lot easier and I'd say Twilight really saved the day because I've got to clear the skies in Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash: …Wait, like, seriously?

André: Yeah.

Rainbow Dash: Prove it.

André: Ok. When Babe and I first came to Ponyville you did not trust us for anything. In fact, it was so bad you challenged us to a nearly dangerous, life risking race through Everfree forest.

Rainbow Dash (gasping): André!?

André: …

Rainbow Dash: W-Whoa! What are you-why are you-

André: Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Oh right. You did say that.

André (flying around): Yeah, isn't this great? I'm a Pegasus now. We can do all kinds of Pegasi stuff now. Well, after I'm done all my services and stuff. This is going to be so cool. It's so cool being able to finally fly, I'm actually thinking of staying this way until I leave.

Rainbow Dash: But…we could've did all that stuff while you were a human.

André (stopping): What?

Rainbow Dash: It's not forever is it, you being like this?

André: …No. But…you don't sound too excited about my change. This could open up so many doors for all of us. With this Babe and I can really be a part of the pony culture and society now.

Rainbow Dash: Well…it's great that you're both ponies and all but…it's not you.

André: Not us? What are you talking about? Of course it's us.

Rainbow Dash: No. You're not. You came here as a human, you made friendships as a human, you've changed lives as a human and you've done so much other stuff as you were born to be. Why would you want to be anything else but yourself? You're not the same guy I came to know.

André: …Wow. That's…huh…Never saw it that way, I thought you would've been overjoyed that I would be able to fly and do all the stuff a Pegasi should. That way we could've spent a little more time together.

Rainbow Dash: I like spending time with you when you were you. You and Babe being human was what I liked most about you two. Seeing you this way is rather…weird.

André: …

Rainbow Dash (putting a hoof on his shoulder): Don't feel bad. I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything.

André: It's ok. I understand what you were saying.

Rainbow Dash: Cool. Well, I've got to head off to see Spitfire. There was something I had to ask her.

André: If you could hang out?

Rainbow Dash (stretching): You know me like a book. Wanna come?

André: I can't. I've got to clear all the clouds in Ponyville. You go out and enjoy yourself though. Let me know how things turn out.

Rainbow Dash: Will do. (Taking off toward Cloudsdale) See ya!

André (waving): …Yeah.

As he watched Rainbow Dash fly off he took a moment to think about what she said to him. Judging by her reaction she was rather serious about this new him.

Sweet Apple Acres

Big Mac (loading the last bucket of apples into the wagon): There.

Applejack: That's the last of em?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Applejack: Great. The pony who's supposed to be taking them into town should be on their way now. It's good that we won't have to haul the wagon all the way to Ponyville. It gives us a chance to get more work done around here.

Apple Bloom (running up to her siblings): Applejack!

Applejack: Hey there, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Have you seen André and Babe?

Applejack: Haven't seen em yet.

Apple Bloom: Aw…

Applejack: What's the problem?

Apple Bloom: Nothing. Ah just have something really important to tell em.

Applejack: What's that?

Apple Bloom: Well Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Ah were opening up the official "Human Fan Club" in our clubhouse in the coming weeks and we have so many fillies and foals dying to meet em!

Applejack: Aw. Ah think that's real nice of ya'll Apple Bloom. Ah'll be sure to let the boys know yer lookin' for em.

Apple Bloom: Great! Thanks! (Running toward the clubhouse) Ah've got some flyers Ah wanted you to give em!  
Applejack: Well would you look at that? The boys who were complete strangers out of nowhere now have their very own official fan club.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Applejack: Ah can't wait to let Babe and André know about this.

Babe [voice]: Tell us about what?

Big Mac and Applejack turned around and saw Babe approaching. However, they were unaware who he was because of his pony form.

Applejack: You must be the pony sent to deliver these apples into town.

Babe: Yeah, that's me.

Applejack: …

Babe: Something wrong?

Applejack: Uh, n-no, nothin'. You just sound like a good friend of mine.

Babe: Haha. Do I now?

Applejack: Yes. Actually…Ah don't think Ah've ever seen you around town before. Are you new to Ponyville?

Babe: Nope.

Applejack: Yer not? (Scratching her head) That's awful strange…Ah've never seen you around town before, have you Big Mac?

Big Mac: Hm…Nope.

Babe: Hehe. Applejack, it's me.

Applejack: Pardon?

Babe: It's me, Babe.

Applejack (looking at Big Mac): …?

Big Mac (looking at Applejack): …?

Applejack: Heheh. You've got the same name as my friend too, heh. What are the odds?

Babe: No, I mean it's really me. I'm Babe.

Applejack: Yer pullin' my leg or somethin'?

Babe: Nope. It's really me.

Applejack: By the tone in your voice…yer not lyin' but….that can't be. Babe is-

Babe: A human? Not anymore. He's a stallion now. It really is me though, André's a pony too, and he's a Pegasus.

Applejack: H-How…

Babe: Twilight's magic. We transformed today. I didn't think it was really possible but I guess magic has an effect on humans too.

Applejack: A-André…too?

Babe: Yeah. Isn't it cool?

The sound of papers hitting the ground got the three's attention. They all turned to where they heard the papers and standing before them was a shocked Apple Bloom, she heard everything.

Applejack: Apple Bloom?

Babe: Hey, Apple Bloom, what's up?

Apple Bloom: …Uh…uh…

Babe: Is she ok?

The small filly's eyes filled with water and she ran back to the clubhouse in a rather comical running style that was similar to a humans. On the paper were two flyers that said: "Welcome to the HFC: Human Fan Club! Your number one source for all things human! Get the chance to meet the guests of honor, your friendly neighborhood humans André and Babe!" above the writing was a hoof drawn version of André and Babe playing with fillies. The drawing was made by none other than Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

Applejack: Poor Apple Bloom…Big Mac, do you think you could-

Big Mac (walking toward the clubhouse): Eeyup…

Babe: Um, what's wrong with her?

Applejack: Wait…so let me get this straight, you're Babe? …OUR Babe?

Babe: Yeah. Why is that surprising?

Applejack: Why is that-? Maybe Ah 'm overthinkin' things a bit here...

Babe: I can prove it.

Applejack: How?

Babe: Memories from the past.

Applejack: HA! Gotcha!

Babe: What do you mean?

Applejack: You said "Memories from the past" Ah'll have you know that Babe is terrible with memory!

Babe: Not these memories, these are too important to forget. Remember there was a Changeling invasion a while back? You and the others thought we were behind all the bad things in town? André and I went out to clear our names but once we got the scoop on everything we came back to Ponyville and proved our innocence. We were there when you banished Chrysalis to….wherever it was you banished her to.

Applejack: …Oh my…B-Babe…it really is you.

Babe: The one and only.

Applejack: But…yer…yer not…Ah…hm…Ah can't seem to wrap my head around this.

Babe: There's nothing to get around. I'm still the same Babe just ponyfied. Your world is great.

Applejack stood in disbelief for a while. Babe managed to get the apple wagon around himself and was ready to haul the wagon to town.

Babe: So, am I ready to go?

Applejack: Uh, sure, you hooked it all up and everything. Yer all set.

Babe: Nice. I did it all by myself! Hahaha!

Applejack: Hehehe…yeah.

Babe: You ok?

Applejack: Ah'm fine. Uh, how long are you staying like that exactly?

Babe: Not sure. I think Twilight is letting us stay this way for as long as we want to.

Applejack: As long as you want to?

Babe: Yup. Isn't it cool that we're like you guys now?

Applejack: …

Babe: Applejack?

Applejack: Ah think it's great your liking being a pony and all but…this is kind of a big change. Ah liked you better the way you were.

Babe: I know. You're my friend.

Applejack: …

Babe: Of course you would've liked me as I was. This is just a small change. I'm still Babe. I like being a pony. I don't have any troubles staying like this.

Applejack: But…what was wrong with the way you were?

Babe: Nothing.

Applejack: …Ah see. Well, if you're happy with your new you then Ah'm happy too!

Babe: There ya go. See? I'd better get these apples to town. I don't want to get any penalties or anything for slacking off or whatever haha. (Walking down the road) See ya later AJ.

Applejack: …Bye.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 5: A day in your hooves pt2

André (flying over to the final cloud): Ugh, final cloud…

He raised his hoof and tapped the cloud but a loud ZAP went off. The cloud was turned into a thundercloud upon André's touch. He was zapped by the cloud.

André: Ouch! (Back kicking the cloud away) Ugh…too bad that didn't kill me. Man. (Descending to the ground) well…the clouds are cleared. Guess I need to move onto my next task and lucky me its delivery…great. I wonder if Babe is having just as much "fun" as I am.

Babe (walking up to André): What's up Dré?

André: Oh, hey, I was just talking about you. So what's up?

Babe: Nothing. I've just delivered a wagon of apple goods at the marketplace. I'm on my way to return the wagon back to the Apple family.

André: You seem pretty optimistic. You're enjoying yourself?

Babe: Well it's not terrible. I mean doing work around Ponyville isn't anything to complain about. I got to see Applejack on the farm and that's always good.

André: True. I ran into Rainbow Dash about an hour ago.

Babe: Yeah? How'd she like you being a Pegasus?

André: …Uh. Not too well.

Babe: Not too well? What she say?

André: She said that…she liked us for who we were, as humans.

Babe: Really? Wow.

André: You said you saw Applejack, did you tell her?

Babe: Yeah but she seemed fine with it.

André: She did?

Babe: Yeah. She said if I'm fine with it then she's fine with it.

André: …I see.

Babe: Yeah. I'm going to return their wagon. You'd better go see Rarity.

André: Rarity?

Babe: Yeah, don't you remember? You have to deliver all of her packages?

André: Right. Hey, I thought you said your memory was bad.

Babe: It is but Rarity and the others are too important for me to forget.

André: At least you know what to do. (Flying off) I'll see you a little later man.

Babe: Later. (Walking down the road) It's time to get this wagon back.

The boys returned to community service work and went their separate ways. It didn't take André long to get to Rarity's thanks to his wings. He landed in front of the carousel boutique and knocked on the door three times.

Rarity [voice]: Yes? Who is it?

André: I'm here to deliver your packages.

Rarity [voice]: André? Is that you?

André: Sorta.

Rarity [voice]: Oh! Please, give me a second!

André: No problem, take your time.

Rarity [voice]: I had gotten the message in advance that somepony would be delivering my packages from Mayor Mare but I had no idea it would've been you.

André: Yeah. It's for community service. Babe and I got into a little trouble a few days ago but we won't be doing it for too long.

Rarity [voice]: Trouble? You two are always-(opening the door)-getting into trouble. Huh?

André: Hey.

Rarity (looking around): Uh, hello? Did you happen to see another guy standing here?

André: Guy?

Rarity: Yes. He's a human and was just standing here talking to me.

André: It was me, I'm André.

Rarity: Come again?

André: It's me Rarity.

Rarity: André?

André: Yeah. I've reformed.

Rarity: Into a Pegasus?

André: …Yeah.

Rarity: I see.

André: You're not too thrilled either I see…

Rarity: Whatever do you mean?

André: I got the same reaction from Rainbow Dash. She doesn't really like me as a pony either.

Rarity: Well, it is an unexpected change.

André: I think it's pretty cool. I can fly now and everything. How do I look?

Rarity: You look fine but…I liked it better when you were human. You gave me something unique to design, something I've never done before.

André: True, but, still. It's not like I've changed completely, only in form.

Rarity: Right and as your friends we'll love you no matter what you are but…

André: I understand but trust me Rarity, being a human isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's pretty boring actually. As a Pegasus I can fly now.

Rarity (giggling): Boring? Are you kidding? Being human is what gave so much life and excitement into the lives of so many ponies in Ponyville. Cheating yourself of the life you have to live the life of another deprives others of that only which you can give. You have much more to offer by being just you than walking around in somepony else's hooves.

André: Wow…that was…that was pretty deep.

Rarity: I have absolutely no problem with your choice of being of Pegasus but I just liked you a lot better as a human.

André: I gotcha. No harm done, so, uh…those packages?

Rarity: Right.

Rarity walked over to the side and back to the front door with a large box.

André: That's pretty big. What's inside?

Rarity: clothes and accessories that are to be sent to some of the most sophisticated ponies in Canterlot. Each of the clothes inside the box has addresses on them so finding where they're supposed to be delivered shouldn't be a problem.

André: Uh, right.

André stood on his hind legs and picked up the box of clothes which were heavier than he had thought.

Rarity: Will you be able to handle it?

André (flying): Uh, yeah…I think I got it.

Rarity (waving): Be safe!

André [voice]: Always!

Rarity watched André fly off, the smile she had on in his presence was turned into a frown. While André went to deliver the clothes Babe was already nearing Sweet Apple Acres with the wagon.

Babe: Yo, Apple family! I've got your wagon.

Big Mac (approaching Babe): …

Babe: Hey. I made that delivery for you.

Big Mac (removing the wagons harness from Babe): Thanks.

Babe: No problem. So, what was wrong with Apple Bloom?

Big Mac: Hm?

Babe: Earlier, she was crying about something.

Big Mac: Oh that. Well, she was a little saddened by the fact that you were turned into a stallion.

Babe: She was?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Babe: But why would she be upset about that?

Big Mac picked up one of the flyers from off of the ground and held the flyer in his mouth. The flyer was the same one Apple Bloom wanted to give Babe and André earlier, before finding out the two transformed.

Babe: Hm. "Welcome to the HFC: Human Fan Club! Your number one source for all things human! Get the chance to meet the guests of honor, your friendly neighborhood humans André and Babe" Oh…

Big Mac (putting the flyer down): She and her friends were really excited about getting to know more about you and André. You may not know it but they are your biggest fans. Being human was what they loved most about you.

Babe: …And Applejack?

Big Mac: She's not too keen on the idea either.

Babe: But…I thought she said

Big Mac: If you chose to stay a pony she would definitely stand by your choice but she would feel as if she's friends with a complete stranger. A pony who doesn't like to be in their own skin is one who's dishonest to their own heart.

Babe: …Did she say that?

Big Mac: …Maybe.

Babe: I don't get it though, we're not hurting anyone. We're still who we are we're just not human. I don't see what the big deal is.

Big Mac (taking the wagon back to the barn): Mm…the smallest things in life to somepony can mean a whole lot more to another.

Babe: …A fan club? (Walking down the road) There was no way I could've known that…

Feeling a little guilty Babe slowly travelled down the dirt road and made his way back for Ponyville. He sat on one of the fountains in the town plaza and was thinking heavily about the transformation he went through. Oddly enough this was also the first time Babe took the time and listened to the voices of the other ponies, among some of their conversation was talk about getting human culture involved in the Pony school systems and raising awareness of humans. Soon André came from the sky and landed before Babe.

André (tiredly landing): Yo, Babe.

Babe: Dré…I think we should talk.

André: What about?

Babe: Us being ponies.

André: Yeah? I was thinking about that too.

Babe: Yeah. Have you noticed that…all of the others liked us when we were human? Applejack, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle…

André: Rarity and Rainbow Dash…

Babe: Yeah. I don't know, I thought they would've been really happy for us to be one of them. That way we could've really fit in with their culture and actually be a part of them.

André: I hear ya. Maybe they just need time to adjust to it.

Babe: Right. Let's stay ponies for a few more days and I'm sure things will definitely clear up.

André: Sounds like a-(being pulled back) Whoa!

Spitfire (covering André's eyes): Guess who?

André: …Spitfire.

Babe [voice]: Aww jeez.

Spitfire (flying back): Aw, ya got me!

André: Of course…Uh, can I help you with something?

Spitfire: You're really a Pegasus now?

André: Um-

Spitfire: That's great!

André: Wait…you know who I am?

Spitfire: Of course I do, André, Rainbow Dash told me everything. I won't be used to seeing you as a Pegasus but I can work around that, you're still you!

André: No, no! What are you talking about?

Spitfire: Ok. Remember when you said you couldn't date me because you're not a Pegasus and you said we won't be able to see each other as much, so the relationship wouldn't work out?

André: Yeah. But I only told that to Babe and that was a while ago. How would you have known I said that…?

Spitfire: Well! Now you're a Pegasus!

André: Yeah, I am.

Spitfire: SO that means we can be together! It's going to be great! You can come visit me in Cloudsdale anytime you want! Now that you're a Pegasus travelling is not a problem!

André: …

Spitfire: We can fly together! Walk on clouds together, make cloud angels! We're going to be-best…friends…forever!

Canterlot Palace

Twilight (reading over a piece of paper): …

André (running into the throne room): Twilight! You've got to change me back!

Guard#1: Halt!

André (stopping): Guys, it's me! André!

Twilight: Oh. André, you're finished your community service already?

Babe (walking in behind André): Not exactly. We've finished our work for today but we've still got a week ahead of us.

Twilight: Oh, I see.

André: Twilight, please, you've really got to change us back.

Twilight: Already? (Walking over to the two) You seemed thrilled on having wings.

André: Yes, I know, but…it's just not who I am.

Babe: Yeah. Turns out everyone in town liked us better as humans. André and I put so much praise into being something else we didn't really realize being who we were was what ponies liked most about us most.

André: What didn't seem like a big deal to us meant a lot more to the ones we really cared about. We didn't need to change who we were to be accepted.

Twilight (smiling): …

Babe: Dude, did we just learn a lesson?

André: I think so…

Twilight: And I'm so happy that you did.

André: Huh?

A white light flashed and brightened the entire room.

Twilight: …How do you feel?

André [voice]: Um, the same.

Babe [voice]: Did anything happen?

Twilight: Wave at me.

André (waving his hand): You sure do like waving don't you, Twi? Oh! I've got hands!

Babe: How did you not realize that?

The two happily exchange handshakes after they regained their rightful form.

Twilight: Now this is the way you were meant to be. It doesn't matter if you're one of us or not, you are who you are and that's what we like most about you. I'm so happy that you two have realized that.

Babe: Yeah but deep down I'm sure we knew all along…we just got wrapped up in the awesomeness of ponydom.

Twilight: Heheh. You're awesome the way you are.

Babe (holding up his fist): Right on.

Twilight (bumping his fist): Yeah!

André: Heh.

Twilight (holding up her hoof to André): You too.

André (bumping her hoof): The boys are back in town.

Twilight, André and Babe shared a good laugh together. A little later Babe and André were making their way back to the Canterlot train station to head back to Ponyville. Now that they were human again André and Babe were recognized immediately by most of the ponies they passed by. They were given friendly greetings and cheerful smiles.

André: Feels good to be human again.

Babe: Yeah, I think I may miss being a pony. I didn't really get the chance to really explore and see what it's like but if Twilight and the others like us better this way then I've got no problem staying this way.

André: Yeah, you said it.

Spitfire (tackling André): There you are!

André (falling onto the ground): Ugh! Spitfire…

Spitfire: I've been looking everywhere for you, why did you run away earlier?

André: …

Spitfire: Doesn't matter. (Hugging him) You're human again! I'm so happy!

André: Uh, uh! Y-yeah…I am too but…hahaha! We can't spend every waking moment together now, I won't be able to come to Cloudsdale and visit you. Sorry. Hehehe…

Spitfire: Yeah but that's ok.

André: It is?

Spitfire: Yup. Because the Wonderbolts are getting their break soon and we get an entire month off! I'll be spending time with you and getting to know more about humans and your culture!

André: …

Spitfire: I knew you'd love it! You're speechless! I'll be spending my entire break with you! It's going to be great!

André (looking at Babe): …

Babe: Don't look at me. She's your groupie.

André: …

To be continued?


	8. Chapter 6: Dashie and Babe

Ponyville square

Babe (picking up trash): Weird that there's trash lying about. I've never seen litter on the streets of Ponyville before but there's certainly trash on the ground when I've got community service. (Throwing the last bit of trash into the recycling can) Well, at least I'm done.

A cup falls from the sky and hits Babe on the head.

Babe: Ow! What the-(Looking down at the cup)-you have got to be kidding me.

Rainbow Dash (flying down to Babe): Oh, sorry about that.

Babe: Rainbow? Were you the one who dropped this?

Rainbow Dash: I didn't necessarily "drop" it. I was aiming for the can and I missed.

Babe: Were you going to keep it lying on the ground?

Rainbow Dash: Most likely, yeah.

Babe (tossing the cup into the recycling): Try cleaning up after yourself, ok? Make my job a little easier. It took me hours to get all the garbage off of ground.

Rainbow Dash: Why're you picking up trash?

Babe: It's a part of my community service.

Rainbow Dash: Community service? Why're you doing that?

Babe: It's a pretty pathetic story. I don't want to bore you with it.

Rainbow Dash: Cool, thanks.

Babe: …Anyway, what are you doing?

Rainbow Dash: I was just on my way to practice some sweet moves down by the lake. I didn't have much of anything going on today.

Babe: Yeah? That sounds cool. I didn't have anything going on today either. Wanna hang out?

Rainbow Dash: Aren't you doing your community service thing?

Babe: Yeah but I'm done my job for the day.

Rainbow Dash: Ok, cool. Sounds like a plan. (Flying ahead) Let's head on over there.

Babe (walking behind Rainbow Dash): Right behind you.  
After Babe and Rainbow Dash left Vinyl Scratch walked by the recycling bin while drinking a soda. She finished drinking the soda after she passed the bin, she used her magic to back toss the soda into the recycling but she misses and the soda lands on the ground. She didn't bother turning around to see if she made the shot.

At the lake Rainbow Dash was performing dazzling aerial stunts and tricks. Each trick she performed was bigger and better than the last one, Babe was sitting underneath a tree watching her performances.

Rainbow Dash (performing her stunts): Woo!

Babe (watching her tricks): She's pretty good at these tricks and stunts.

Rainbow Dash (stopping her tricks): Hm? Huh…Babe looks kinda bored.

Babe: …

Rainbow Dash: He did say he wanted to hang out. (Diving down toward him) Hehehe, I'm going to give him a little scare.

Babe: Looks like she's coming right for me.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she inched closer.

Babe: Is she planning on crashing into me?

She picked up more speed, Babe continued sitting in his current position.

Babe: I wonder if I should move.

Her cheeks began flapping in the wind that was pushing up against her face. Because of the speed tears were spilling out of her eyes.

Babe: Hm.

Judging by the looks of things Rainbow was on the verge of creating a Sonic Rainboom.

Babe: …

Rainbow Dash was just one second away from tackling Babe at a dangerously high velocity. The two were nose to nose but Babe didn't flinch or move at all.

Rainbow Dash: Y-You weren't going to move?

Babe: Nah.

Rainbow Dash: How come?

Babe: I knew you weren't going to tackle me. I know you too well Rainbow, with ya pranking self.

Rainbow Dash (flying back): Aw, André and Fluttershy usually jump when I do that.

Babe: I don't know about Fluttershy, but André's a chump. He'd probably jump at anything.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, ok, I think you should have a better moderate for your use of words. Sometimes, it's not cool.

Babe: Dash, I'm joking.

Rainbow Dash (flinging her tail): Yeah, I know.

Babe: Was that sarcasm?

Rainbow Dash: Uh, so, you're just sitting here and you looked kinda bored. I stopped my routine a little early because I wanted to see if everything was alright.

Babe: Oh, nah, I'm cool. I was just chillin'. Although, I was kinda thinking of doing something else for when I said hang out.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah? Like what?

Babe: I don't know. Anything, I guess. Let's do the stuff you and André would do. You guys are always doing something fun in your spare time. You and I don't really hang out so we could do whatever.

Rainbow Dash: Hm. I guess that's true, but, that's because you're usually helping Fluttershy out with her problems so it's only natural we don't really get much time to be around each other.

Babe: Right, right, so that's probably my fault. But we're here now so let's just chill. Wanna see a movie?

Rainbow Dash: Daring Do's movie isn't coming out for another two months, no, I'm good.

Babe: Wanna grab something to eat?

Rainbow Dash: Are you coming onto me? I didn't think I was your type.

Babe: Wow. Dash, I wasn't saying anything like that.

Rainbow Dash: A movie and getting something to eat? Yeah. I believe you.

Babe: Ugh. Hehe, that's ok.

Rainbow Dash: Hehehe.

Babe: Hm. I've got an idea.

Rainbow Dash: What do you have in mind?

Babe (tackling Rainbow Dash): Rumblin'!

Rainbow Dash (rolling on the ground with Babe): Ugh! Aw, Babe!

Babe (stopping): Huh?

Rainbow Dash: Cut it out, that wasn't funny…

Babe: What? But I-

Rainbow Dash (tackling Babe back): Gotcha!

Babe: Oh! You wanna play rough, huh? Let's get this going!

Rainbow Dash and Babe play fought in the grass, each of them getting one edge over the other. They got each other in locks and rolled around together, unaware they were heading down a hill and into the lake.

Splash!

Babe (rising out of the water): Phew! (Crawling back onto land) Uh, Rainbow, where is she?

There was no sight of Rainbow Dash anywhere. Babe turned back to the lake and saw bubbles rising to the surface.

Babe: Can she swim? Oh crap. (Running over to the lake) Rainbow! Rainbow Dash! Are you-

Rainbow Dash (grabbing Babe's arm): Heh!

Babe: …!

Rainbow got Babe by surprise and quickly dragged him underwater. The two continued to horse around underwater although they kept themselves from putting each other in any holding moves. A play fight underwater was like fighting in slow motion but it eventually has to come to an end sometime, they both needed air and rushed back for the surface.

Babe (walking back onto land)): Ah!

Rainbow Dash (rising out of the lake gasping): Phew!

Babe: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Babe (holding out his hand): Nice show.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks-(Grabbing his hand)-you too.

Babe helped Rainbow Dash out of the lake. Once she got back on dry land she shook herself dry.

Babe (covering himself from the water): Hey!

Rainbow Dash: Hahaha. Sorry about that bud.

Babe: Nah, it's cool. My clothes are soaking wet anyway.

Rainbow Dash: I can help with that.

Babe: You can?

Rainbow Dash quickly spun around Babe and created a rainbow colored tornado like dryer. It only took a few seconds for Babe to get dry. Rainbow stopped the tornado and stood back.

Babe: Uh, Rainbow…

Rainbow Dash (looking at Babe): …uh…pfft…uh…uh BWAHAHAAHAHA!

The clothes Babe had on were completely shrunk. His jeans now looked like shorts and his long sleeved shirt was really tight around his torso. He was standing in a position similar to a scarecrow.

Babe: …You think this is funny?

Rainbow Dash: HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, yes! HAHAHAHA!

POOF!

Babe: …Hehehe…hahahaha!

Rainbow Dash [voice]: What're you laughing at?

Babe: Hahaha! Go over to the lake and see for yourself.

Rainbow walked over to the lake and looked down at her reflection. She saw that her mane was puffy and completely out of order. Her coat was also puffy and "cute" much to her dismay.

Rainbow Dash: No!

Babe: Hahahaha!

Rainbow Dash: It's funny?

Babe: Yup! Hahaha!

Rainbow Dash (flying up to Babe): Oh yeah!?

Babe (putting his forehead against Rainbow's): Yeah!

Rainbow Dash: Rrgh!

Babe: Rrgh!

Rainbow Dash: Heh…hehe…

Babe: Hehehe…

Rainbow Dash&Babe (sitting in the grass): Hahahahahaha!

Rainbow Dash: Hehehe. (Wiping her eye) I'm losing it over here.

Babe: Aw man, I haven't had a laugh that good since Applejack accidently apple bucked André by mistake. So, what do you want to do now?

Rainbow Dash: I'm up for anything.

Babe: Same here.

Rainbow Dash: Oh! I've got an idea. Let's go pull some pranks on some of the ponies in Ponyville.

Babe: That sounds fun.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! I've got a new prank I've been working on just for Fluttershy.

Babe: A prank for Fluttershy?

Rainbow Dash: Yup.

Babe: And you think you can drag me along for that? Are you nuts?! Have you gone completely mental? You wanna prank Fluttershy with me, just you and us together?

Rainbow Dash: Could be funny.

Babe: …(Smiling)I'll go get changed.

Rainbow Dash and Babe shared another round of laughs before making their way back to Ponyville to get straightened out. Afterwards Ponyville was the target of a pranking frenzy.

• The mailmare, Derpy, was flying and making her daily rounds as usual. She looks down and something catches her eye, she flies down to the ground and standing before her was an unopened box that said "Muffins" with a picture of the brand on the side, it was completely legit. She looked back and forth for sights of a possible owner but with nopony in sight she happily took the box for herself. She opened them but was surprised to see that the box was full of cupcakes. Nearby Babe and Rainbow Dash were trying to keep their laughing down.

• A stallion was sitting on one of the benches in the town square with his hat lying over his face. As he is resting Babe walked by and snatched the hat off of his face and ran with the hat. The stallion quickly got up and chased after him.

• Near a fountain the cutie mark crusaders were preparing to toss three bits into the fountain. They tossed the coins toward the fountain but as they were in the air they suddenly disappeared in the wind. Their bits came back down and hit their heads. Rainbow Dash flew behind a nearby building was laughed with Babe who was watching them look around.

• A construction pony was working on fixing a broken street light in town. He was standing on a ladder while working on the damaged lamp. Babe ran up to him and took the ladder away, the construction pony knew that jumping off of the ladder wasn't an option so he grabbed onto the street light. Babe put the ladder onto the ground and ran, leaving the construction pony hanging.

• In Rarity's boutique Fluttershy walked by two of Rarity's "mannequins". One was a Pegasus who was designed in an impressively Greek based design and another was a human designed in modern human style. As Fluttershy inspected the two mannequins Babe and Rainbow Dash revealed themselves as the mannequins and jumped out at her. Fluttershy screamed and flew out of the boutique.

• In the Ponyville Park a Pegasus was sitting in the park and reading a newspaper. Babe walked over to the stallion, took the newspaper and sat down beside him and began reading the paper. Babe decided to get a little more comfortable and rested his head up against the Pegasus. The pony got up and took the newspaper back and left off in a hurry.

• In the same park a couple were sitting together and enjoying the peacefulness of the park. As they are sitting thunder suddenly detonates and scares them. They jumped up and quickly ran off. Rainbow Dash was sitting on a storm cloud above them and was laughing as they ran.

• Outside of donut Joe's donut shop two female customers were nearing the shop to grab two donuts. Babe managed to get to the door before them and laid out a blanket in front of the door. He proceeded to lie down on the blanket and was pretending to sleep.

• Babe and Rainbow Dash walked side by side together eating ice cream. As they are walking a stallion is walking by them, before they walked pass each other Babe and Rainbow Dash pretended to trip and both spilled their ice cream on the stallion, where they stuck on his chest area. The two pranksters ran away before the stallion could think of chasing them down. Although instead of chasing them the stallion removed the two ice cream scoops and began eating them for himself, he wasn't angry in the slightest.

After an entire day of pulling pranks Rainbow Dash and Babe were their laughing peeks. As the sun went down they sat together on the fountain in the square.

Rainbow Dash: Hahaha! Oh man!

Babe: Oh…m-my sides…I can't take it anymore…hehehe…

Rainbow Dash: Today was pretty sweet. I didn't know you were a prankster.

Babe: You didn't? Wow. We've definitely gotta start hanging out more then, there's probably a lot of things you don't know about me.

Rainbow Dash: Sure, sounds good to me.

Babe: Do you think anypony is gonna be mad at us tomorrow?

Rainbow Dash: Hehehe, nah, I hope not anyway. Pinkie Pie and I usually get away with it scot free.

Babe: That's good. Aw man. Today was a good day. Although I hope Fluttershy wasn't too scared, I didn't expect her to run off like that. (Taking out Fluttershy's star) I gotta be sure to let her know it was us and that we were just playing.

Rainbow Dash: You still have it.

Babe: This? Of course I do. I usually don't leave without it. Do you still have yours?

Rainbow Dash: Yup. It's back at home.

Babe: That's good. (Putting it back in his pocket) Just make sure you don't lose it.

Rainbow Dash: I won't. Do you think André still has his?

Babe: Nope. He doesn't.

Rainbow Dash: …Oh.

Babe: Yeah. He gave it to your mom.

Rainbow Dash: He did?

Babe: Yeah. He said she needed it a lot more than he did. These are to keep us connected right?

Rainbow Dash: Um, yeah.

Babe: Oh. Yeah, so, I see why he did it.

Rainbow Dash: …He should've told me before.

Babe: Why's that?

Rainbow Dash: I would've made another one.

Babe: He probably didn't want you feeling upset or something. You know how Dré is.

Rainbow Dash: I wonder where he's been. I haven't seen him all day.

Babe: I didn't either. After his community jobs he probably stayed at the library.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. (Yawning) Man, I'm pretty beat. I think I'm gonna hit the hay.

Babe: Going home?

Rainbow Dash (standing up and stretching): Yeah.

Babe: Ok, cool. (Standing up) It was good hanging out with you.

Rainbow Dash: Same here.

Babe (holding out his hand): Let's not wait until the next family reunion to get together.

Rainbow Dash: Ha. (Grabbing his hand) Gotcha, Babe.

Upon getting hand and hoof Babe pulled Rainbow in and hugged her. She wasn't expecting his sudden action and was surprised but she smiled and hugged him back.

Spitfire [voice]: Why you little-!

André [voice]: No!

Rainbow Dash: Huh?

Babe and Rainbow Dash heard a familiar voice and broke their holding.

Rainbow Dash: …Did you hear that?

Babe: Yeah. (Looking around) It kinda sounded like Spitfire.

Rainbow Dash: I heard André.

Babe: …Are we hearing things?

Rainbow Dash: I dunno.

Babe: Ok, yeah, maybe we do need some rest. I'll catch you later.

Rainbow Dash: Right.

Babe (walking away): Later, Dash.

Rainbow Dash (walking in the other direction): See ya

The two took their separate ways and left. Above them were André and Spitfire. André was on Spitfire's back with his hand over her mouth while she kept the two suspended in the air, keeping them from being noticed.


	9. Chapter 7: Spitfire and André

**Author's note: Made a little back story for Spitfire in this chapter. This also marks the end of overly attached Spitfire :(**

* * *

Babe (walking the streets): Ugh, can't believe I get trash duty.

André (walking beside Babe): It's not so bad. There doesn't ever seem to be trash lying about the streets in My little Pony. You probably have the easiest job for today. I've got to teach the kids down at the school about "how fun it is" being me after I got community service.

Babe (patting André's back): Good luck with that.

André: Yeah, whatever. Alright man, I'll see you later?

Babe: Yeah, of course.

The two shook each other's hand and went off to do their jobs, respectively. Babe made his way for the town square and André went the other direction going toward the schoolhouse.

Ponyville Schoolhouse

Inside the school the class was settling in for their next lesson after just returning from their recess. Cheerilee was looking over some papers at her desk while the students settled in. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sat close together in the front row.

Apple Bloom: Oh boy, oh boy! Ah can't wait for André to get here.

Sweetie Belle: I know, right? It's so cool he gets to be our special speaker today. Scootaloo, what do you think?

Scootaloo (writing on paper): …

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle noticed Scootaloo focused on her writing, the two looked at each other in suspension. Apple Bloom slowly reached her hoof over and quickly snatched the paper right from under Scootaloo.

Scootaloo: Hey!

Apple Bloom: Heheh!

Scootaloo: Give it back!

Apple Bloom: Why? What's on it?

Scootaloo: Nothing that concerns you!

Apple Bloom: Really now? (Looking at the paper) "I think you're awesome".

Below the writing was an adorable cartoon drawing of André and Scootaloo's smiling faces. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at each other once more. Scootaloo's cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

Apple Bloom: Did you write a love letter?

Scootaloo: No! In a lot of ways, I just think he's awesome. Rainbow Dash talks about him a lot and I just wanted to let him know how cool I thought he was, it's not a love letter. Give it back!

Apple Bloom: Ah'm reading it.

Scootaloo: Ugh! Fine…it's not like I'm hiding anything.

Apple Bloom: Mhm. "Dear, André-"Oh wow, there are heart stickers.

Scootaloo: I wanted to make it pop out and grab his attention, make it colorful.

Apple Bloom: Uh huh. "I feel that I can call you Mint, because you're so fresh. I would like to hang out with you some day. It would be great if we could just hang out and do some fun stuff like bowling or zip lining. I think your hair is cool. Do you think I'm cool? You, Rainbow Dash and I can hang out sometime. These are some of the things we can talk about and more. I know I don't typically write letters but you always seem busy so I thought this would be the best way to get in touch with you. I hope you write me back so we can be good friends. Our relationship would be a real Scoot."

Sweetie Belle: …

Apple Bloom: …

Scootaloo (snatching the paper): If you read it out of context it sounds dumb!

Sweetie Belle: Wow.

Scootaloo balled up the paper and threw it in the trash. She sat back in her seat while Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom tried their best not to laugh. Scootaloo sat back in her seat, cheeks still red.

Ms. Cheerilee: Alright, students, settle down please. Now, as you all know we've got a very special guest joining us today. He's a very special guest so let's all give it up for André Boston!

The class clapped and André walked into the class. Excited on seeing him the class clapped for about a minute.

André: Thanks kids, thanks. It's good to be here, thanks for having me.

Ms. Cheerilee (shaking André's hand): It's good to have you here.

André: Thank you. Now, it's an honor and a privilege to be here at Ponyville School or…whatever your school is called today. But enough about that, I see my favorite three crusaders up in front row.

Halo's appeared above Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's head as they smiled.

André: Ok. I'm here to talk to kids about Community Service. Community service is a donated service or activity that is performed by someone or a group of ponies for the benefit of the public or its institutions. Performing community service is not the same as volunteering, since it is not always done voluntarily, which is where I come in. It may be done for a variety of reasons. I, myself, am here to do community service because my friend Babe and I snuck aboard a train and got into a little scruff with the guards at the station.

Apple Bloom (raising her hoof): …

André: Uh, yes, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Why'd you guys go and do that?

André: We were in a really desperate situation. It was the day of Twilight's coronation and we had to do everything we could to get there.

Apple Bloom: All for Twilight's sake?

André: Yeah…I don't really see this as punishment as much. Doing whatever I can for the community is really a gift, I love helping out around town and making Ponyville a better place.

Ms. Cheerilee: That's really noble of you. I'm really happy to hear that.

Diamond Tiara (raising her hoof): …

André: Yes?

Diamond Tiara: Could you tell us more about the type of service you do. It would be really cool if we could work together.

André: Not necessarily cool. In this form of community service, people convicted of crimes are required to perform community services or to work for agencies in the sentencing jurisdiction either entirely or partly in lieu of other judicial remedies and sanctions, such as incarceration or fines.

Diamond Tiara: Oh…

André: Yeah. Well, I think we can make more progress if I can just answer all of your questions about the topic rather than me going on about it. So, uh, any questions?

All the fillies in the room raised their hooves, including Ms. Cheerilee. André was surprised at this since on Earth most students rarely have questions and if they did they would usually keep it to themselves anyway. Half an hour later after answering tons of questions it was nearly time for school to be over.

André: So, remember kids. Be careful when using matches.

Ms. Cheerilee: Alright, kids, let's give our special guest a round of applause.

The young fillies didn't hesitate in clapping for their human guest. André couldn't help but smile at the friendly applause.

André: I can't take the credit. It was just good coming out to see so many new faces. It's great to learn-

Class: Because knowledge is power!

André: Not really, but yes!

Ms. Cheerilee: Ok. Class dismissed.

Outside the schoolhouse

André (sighing): Done my job for the day. I wonder how Babe's holding up. I should give him a call.

Spitfire (tackling André): Hey!

André: Ogh!

Spitfire (standing over top of André): Hiya.

André: Ugh…Spitfire? What exactly are you doing?

Spitfire: Coming to see you, duh.

André: Why aren't you in Cloudsdale? I've never seen you around Ponyville but ever since we hung out I've been seeing a lot of you.

Spitfire: I know. I like spending time with you.

André: I'm guessing you didn't understand what I meant when I said there's nothing going on between us. We're nothing, we're André and Spitfire. We probably have nothing in common. You're Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts. You can get with ANYPONY you want, why me? At first things weren't bad but now you're really clingy and it can get annoying.

Spitfire: …

André: Uh, are you ok?

Spitfire (walking away): …Yeah, I'm fine…

André (rising up): Hey, are you sure?

Spitfire (sniffing): Uh huh…

André: Aw…no, no…come on…don't do that. (Walking over to Spitfire) What's wrong?

Spitfire: I've never had a special somepony…it's rather hard for me expressing myself to somepony I like. I never got the chance to experience something like that. I didn't mean to annoy you…I was just trying to show another side of me that I could never let out to the public because of the media and all that.

André: …

Spitfire: There's more to me than just being captain of the Wonderbolts. I like having fun, I like being able to have friends and live. I don't have much of that though…

André: …Sounds like being a celebrity isn't that easy.

Spitfire: It isn't sometimes. There are a lot of things I thought I had time to do as I became a Wonderbolt, but fast forward a few years later and I've stayed on the leash the media set out for me. Time of my life I probably won't experience because time is something you can't get back. Friends I once knew, friends I once had…gone, away with time.

André: What do you mean?

Spitfire: Promises that couldn't be kept. After I had gotten this dream spot on the Wonderbolts, the friends I once grew up with told me to promise them that once I get on board I wouldn't forget where I've come from. I thought "sure" and "why not?" the only thing on my mind was getting it. Once I made that position I made the promise. As time went on I came across some ponies who said they knew me and that they were proud of me. I look at them I couldn't recall them at all and without knowing it I had broken the hearts of the ones I made a promise to. They were my friends. I sat down and asked myself "what have I been doing that the things that were once the most important to me is now a blur?" And the answer was the thing I wanted most of all…the fame. Ponies, like Rainbow Dash, look at me and see what? The best, the pony they want to be, their inspiration, Success? Take everything I have in the Wonderbolts away and what do I have? This has gotten so bad I lost sight of who I was.

Water hit the ground, hitting the ground in front of Spitfire's legs.

Spitfire: You were probably the only one who actually saw me as Spitfire and not just captain of the Wonderbolts. We spent a day together, something I am never able to do anymore.

André: ...

Spitfire: I still remember what you said to me that day…about trusting Rainbow with your life. Rainbow Dash envies me…but, do you know why I haven't allowed her to join the Wonderbolts yet? It's because I want her to make sure she understands the value of what she has in you and all of her friends. Right now she's just dreaming big, I need her to fully understand that the dream does not come before the ones you love. I don't need anypony becoming something they're not. Broken relationships is what I've got out of this, I turned into their puppet. My precious things came last, why? Because, I had work that needed to be done. Fame never tells you about this part, it shows you how to spend it…but they never show you this.

André: …

Spitfire (wiping her eyes): If you knew what losing yourself was like…you wouldn't want it either. I can't even make a friend because I can't even show who I really am because of what I've turned into. Sorry for annoying you. Just, keep an eye out for Rainbow Dash.

André (picking up Spitfire's hoof): …

Spitfire: …?

André: All you had to do was ask.

Spitfire: Huh?

André: You want a friend? You've got one. It takes a lot of heart to admit something like that. I learned so much about you in just a few minutes of explanation that you wouldn't even believe. You want a friend? You've got one.

Spitfire: You…you mean that?

André: Of course. I didn't know you had so much weight on your shoulders. You carried so much over the course of your life and you didn't break up till now. You're really strong, Rainbow Dash needs that. It's ok to cry but sometimes it can be hard to do, especially when you don't have a shoulder to cry on when it's too much for you to handle on your own.

Spitfire: …

André put his hand around Spitfire's neck and brought her in close. She rested her head on his shoulder. André began to gently pat her back as he felt his shoulder getting moist.

André: You didn't have to apologize. I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't know and I'm really sorry for calling you annoying. We're friends now so you can come to me for anything, I'll be there and I'm not the only one you've got Rainbow Dash, Babe, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Welcome to the herd.

A slow smile formed on Spitfire's face as she finished her emotional rollercoaster. Afterwards the two spent the rest of the day together.

• They stopped pass an ice cream shop and grabbed two ice cream cones. The two were unaware Babe and Rainbow Dash was just at the same ice cream shop.

• André and Spitfire went to the Ponyville movie theater to catch one of the movies that released not too long ago. On their way there they came across Derpy who was sadly carrying around a box of "muffins". André was curious as to why Derpy looked sad but didn't want to stop her as she was busy with mail.

• After the movie André and Spitfire thought of getting a few sweets down at Donut Joe's shop. They ordered a variety of sweets and shared them equally. Two mares walked by their table as they were eating and overheard them talking about a "somepony sleeping in front of the shop".

• Once their stomachs were full the two took a stroll around town. During their peaceful walk they stumbled upon a construction pony who was hanging from a street light. Spitfire flew up and got him back on solid ground. The construction pony thanked them but ran off afterwards, he seemed determined to find somepony.

As the day passed the sun went down. André and Spitfire meet their days end at the town square.

Spitfire (walking alongside André): Today was really amazing. It feels so good to finally get away from work.

André: Don't mention it. You deserve it. Everyone needs some time off.

Spitfire: Yeah. I hear ya.

André: So, we're cool?

Spitfire: Yeah. We're cool, we always have been. Thanks for everything you've done for me today…I'm sure you had other plans.

André: Plans? Nah, I didn't have much of anything going on today.

Spitfire: I'm glad. Hey, can I ask you something?

André: Sure, anything.

Spitfire: If it's a little personal you don't have to answer but I wanted to know what your relationship with Rainbow Dash is.

André: Rainbow and me?

Spitfire: Yeah. You two seem really close. I just figured there was something a little more beyond friendship.

André: It's not what you think. Rainbow Dash and I have had some ups and downs but I'm sure we can agree that we're on the same level now. We're friends and pretty much partners now.

Spitfire: Just friends?

André: Yeah. I wouldn't consider us "together". I want Rainbow to have the perfect special somepony. Even if I did like her I don't think I'm worthy of having her, y'know? I've got too many faults and I can't slow her down with my problems. I kinda wish it was Babe that saved her, at least that way she'd be on the right path of having the right interests.

Rainbow Dash [voice]: Today was pretty sweet. I didn't know you were a prankster.

Spitfire (looking toward the fountain): Hm? Isn't that her right there?

Babe [voice]: You didn't?

André (lying behind the other end of the fountain): Get down!

Spitfire (getting below with André): What for?

André: If Rainbow Dash sees us together, she'll freak out.

Spitfire: Oh, I get it.

Babe [voice]: Wow. We've definitely gotta start hanging out more then, there's probably a lot of things you don't know about me.

Rainbow Dash: Sure, sounds good to me.

Babe: Do you think anypony is gonna be mad at us tomorrow?

Rainbow Dash: Hehehe, nah, I hope not anyway. Pinkie Pie and I usually get away with it scot free.

Babe: That's good. Aw man. Today was a good day. Although I hope Fluttershy wasn't too scared, I didn't expect her to run off like that. (Taking out Fluttershy's star gift) I gotta be sure to let her know it was us and that we were just playing.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, you still have it.

Babe: This? Of course I do. I usually don't leave without it. Do you still have yours?

Rainbow Dash: Yup. It's back at home.

Babe: That's good. (Putting it back in his pocket) Just make sure you don't lose it.

Rainbow Dash: I won't. Uh…do you think André still has his?

Babe: Nope. He doesn't.

Rainbow Dash: …I see.

Babe: Yeah. He gave it to your mom.

Rainbow Dash: He did?

Babe: Yeah. He said she needed it a lot more than he did. These are to keep us connected right?

Rainbow Dash: Um, yeah.

Babe: Oh. Yeah, so, I see why he did it.

Rainbow Dash: He should've told me before.

Babe: Why's that?

Rainbow Dash: I would've made another one.

Babe: He probably didn't want you feeling upset or something. You know how Dré is.

Rainbow Dash: I wonder where he's been. I haven't seen him all day.

Babe: I didn't either. After his community jobs he probably stayed at the library.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. (Yawning) Man, I'm pretty beat. I think I'm gonna hit the hay.

Babe: You headin' home?

Rainbow Dash (standing up and stretching): Yeah.

Babe: Ok, cool. (Standing up) It was good hanging out with you.

Rainbow Dash: Same here.

Babe (holding out his hand): Let's not wait until the next family reunion to get together.

Rainbow Dash: Ha. (Grabbing his hand) Gotcha, Babe.

Upon getting hand and hoof Babe pulled Rainbow in and hugged her. She wasn't expecting his sudden action and was surprised but she smiled and hugged him back.

André: I guess they were together all day, cool, all we need to do now is wait for them to lea-

Spitfire: Wait…is he trying to-(standing up)-Why you little-!

André (wrapping his hand over Spitfire's mouth): No!

Rainbow Dash [voice]: Huh?

André (whispering into Spitfire's ear): Quick…fly!

André quickly got onto Spitfire's back and Spitfire flew up into the air. Babe and Rainbow Dash heard their voices and got out of their hold.

Rainbow Dash: …Did you hear that?

Babe: Yeah. (Looking around) It kinda sounded like Spitfire.

Rainbow Dash: I heard André.

Babe: …Are we hearing things?

Rainbow Dash: I dunno.

Babe: Ok, yeah, maybe we do need some rest. I'll catch you later.

Rainbow Dash: Right.

Babe (walking away): Later, Dash.

Rainbow Dash (walking in the other direction): See ya.

The two took their separate ways and left. Above them were André and Spitfire. André was on Spitfire's back with his hand over her mouth while she kept the two suspended in the air, keeping them from being noticed. Spitfire descended back onto the ground and André got off of her back.

André: That was close. Why'd you do that?

Spitfire: I know what you and Rainbow Dash have. I think it's…nice, I kinda just overreacted. I thought he was trying to make a move on her or something.

André: You think so? It'd be interesting if he did.

Spitfire: Well, um, hopefully we can do this again (holding out her hoof)…sometime.

André: Yeah, next time you're off.

The two friends were in hand and hoof and shook on it, promising each other to get together soon. Their shake also signified their new growing friendship.

* * *

**Squashing more of the affection stuff too. We should be seeing less and less of that from here on.**


	10. Chapter 8: Falling Stars pt1

**Author's note: I will still be addressing both Celestia and Luna as Princess until further notice. Haven't gotten word of them being Queen and such so I'll just keep addressing them by their previous title until I get the word from FiM season 4 or the development team.**

* * *

It was the start of night in Equestria. Canterlot was given a festive redesign in honor of the festival set to begin in a few hours. In the starry sky above small little star fragments could be seen soaring across the sky, giving beauty to Luna's night. The train from Ponyville arrived in Canterlot.

André (stepping off the train): Wow, they really spruced this place up in honor of the festival.

Pinkie Pie: Sure did. It's going to be so awesome!

Babe: I've never heard of a Star Festival before.

André: Yeah, neither have I. What is this festival?

Pinkie Pie: You've never heard of it? You guys need to get out more.

Babe: Don't forget, we're not natives. We don't know EVERYTHING about Equestria.

Pinkie Pie: I know that, silly. Every 1,000 years, a comet appears high above the skies of Equestria.

Fluttershy: Along with the comet stars rain down alongside it. The stars are wondrous and can be seen from anywhere.

Rarity: But the view can only be enjoyed to the fullest in the glamorous city of Canterlot.

Babe: Sounds cool.

Rainbow Dash (wrapping her arm around Babe's neck): Yeah and rumor has it that if somepony was to make a wish upon the stars it would come true! I'm going to make my wish tonight!

Applejack: Ponies from all over gather to wish upon the stars in hopes that their wishes would come true. This gathering is known as the Star Festival.

André: I see. That does sound cool.

Pinkie Pie: I'm going to make my wish tonight too. Babe, André are you guys going to make a wish?

Babe: Wishes, huh? Hm…maybe, if I can think of one by the time I get there all I can say is sure.

Pinkie Pie: Cool, André?

André: Yeah. I've got a lot of those. Why not? It's in spirit of the festival, right?

Pinkie Pie: There ya go!

Rainbow Dash: Come on guys, what are we waiting for? Let's get going to the palace, Twilight's waiting for us. We get to see the stars from the palace, front row seats for everything!

Babe: There's no real rush, we've got plenty of time before the festival start. I say we check out and see what kind of festival food they have.

Pinkie Pie: Star cake? Star pudding? Star cupcakes? I'm getting hungry just thinking about it.

Babe: Let's go and grab a bite then.

Applejack: Sounds good to me.

Rainbow Dash: Heck yeah, Babe's always on the money.

Rarity: I'd never miss a chance to dine on some of the finer foods in Canterlot.

Fluttershy: It does sound nice.

Babe: Let's get to it then, Dré, you comin'?

André: Nah. You guys go on ahead, I'm not really hungry.

Applejack: Yer sure?

André: Yeah, definitely, you all go out and have fun. I'll see you all later.

Rainbow Dash (shrugging): If you're sure. C'mon, let's go for a night on the town!

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Babe left the station and went out to enjoy their evening before the festival started. André reached into his pocket and took out an invitation.

"Dear, André

I invite you to join me for the special festival that will be held in Canterlot. You will join me at the palace and we shall watch the stars together along with all of our friends. A night so special could only be truly complete with your friends by your side. I look forward to seeing you all there.

Yours truly,  
Twilight Sparkle"

André: An invitation to party. (Putting the invitation back inside his pocket) Guess I better enjoy what I can as well.

After reading his invitation André went inside the station and ventured out to Canterlot. The city has never been seen quite like this. Under the beauty of some falling stars and being decorated in some of the most unique star like decorations. In one of the shops Applejack, Babe and the others were sitting down and enjoying a large table of food which was made special for the festival. At the palace Twilight stood on the balcony looking out to the beautiful city.

Twilight: …Wow.

Princess Celestia [voice]: Magnificent, isn't it?

Twilight (turning to her right): Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia: Good evening, Twilight.

Twilight: Good evening. Oh-(noticing Luna)-and to you too, Princess Luna.

Princess Luna: Hello, Twilight Sparkle. It appears the Festival of Stars has turned out quite well.

Princess Celestia: Yes. It's only a matter of time before the Stars actually fall and we'll get the chance to see the passing comet.

Twilight: …

Princess Celestia: Is everything alright, Twilight?

Twilight: I'm fine…I'm just wondering if my friends have gotten the chance to make it.

Princess Luna: Do not worry. I'm sure they're enjoying the sights of Canterlot.

How wrong Luna was…the ponies and Babe were continuing to stuff their faces with food in one of the nearby restaurants. Fluttershy and Rarity were standing back as Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Babe were in the midst of an out of control pie eating contest. All the customers couldn't help but eye them in concern. Hands and hooves behind their backs the four were aiming for 1st.

Rarity (whispering): Have you ever seen anything so…so…destructive? I almost feel bad for the pie.

Fluttershy (whispering back): I don't think I have…

Pinkie Pie (rising up): Done!

Babe (rising up): What?! That's the second time in a row…

Applejack: Aw shucks, we should've known better…challenging Pinkie…

Rainbow Dash: Lost again? Ugh…I don't feel so good…I ate too much pie…

Babe (patting Rainbow Dash's back): Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up. Let's eat some seasoned noodles.

Rainbow Dash: Uuuuughghh…

Babe and the others laughed at Rainbow Dash's response but the laughing was brought to an immediate end after the sound of large explosions came from outside, the ground shook and the sound of screaming ponies came from outside. Stars fell from the sky and struck Canterlot with a devastating blow, crippling the once gorgeous city. Ponies ran for shelter as they tried their hardest to avoid the falling stars. As the ponies ran away from the chaos André was running toward the destruction looking for Babe and the girls.

André: Guys! Guys! Where are you!?

A pony tripped in front of André. He was preparing to help her up until she was turned into crystal. He jumped back and continued making his way into the falling city. He noticed a large dark cloud floating over the palace. He made an attempt to make it to the palace unscathed.

Applejack (running out of the shop): What in tarnation is going on!?

Rarity: I don't know!

Fluttershy (shaking): Oh my…

Babe (noticing André): There's Dré! YO! DR-

A star fell in front of the group and blew them all away. André was unable to hear Babe's callout. At the palace Twilight, Celestia and Luna looked out to the chaos in horror.

Twilight: W-What is going on?! Why are the stars falling into Canterlot!?

Princess Celestia: These are not stars…

Princess Luna: It's dark magic.

"Dear, rulers of Equestria…I welcome you."

The three princesses turn around only to be blinded by a bright light. Twilight shielded her eyes but opened them soon after the light vanished. She was horrified at seeing Princess Celestia and Luna encapsulated in crystal. A dark cloaked figure stood before Twilight. The mysterious attacker wasn't identified but a purple mist emitting from the hood and white fangs formed in an evil grin.

Twilight: P-Princess…(backing up) W-What…do…

Cloaked figure: This is my land now and you're not part of it.

Twilight: …

André [voice]: Twilight!

Cloaked figure: Will the intrusions ever cease?

André: What the heck is going on around here!?

Twilight: André!

Cloaked figure: Heh.

A dark light emitted from André's chest.

André: Ah! Ughhh! (Falling to his knees) Ah!

Twilight: Are you ok!?

Cloaked figure: For your sake princess, I hope this isn't the cavalry.

André (panting): Uh…w-what's…

"A lost soul…Seeking answers for the meaning of one's life."

Twilight (running to André side): Speak to me!

Cloaked figure: Time to go.

Applejack (running toward the palace): C'mon, ya'll! We've got to hurry!

Rainbow Dash (flying ahead of the group): On it!

A dark sphere formed around the palace. Rainbow Dash hit the barrier and fell out of the sky, before she hit the ground Babe managed to catch her.

Babe: What's this?

Rainbow Dash (rubbing her head): Ouch…

Rarity: It's some sort of barrier.

Applejack: How're we supposed to get in now?

Rarity: Quick! Everypony, gather round!

Doing as she said Babe and the others got close to Rarity. She used all her power and managed to have each and every one of them vanish one at time, with herself being the last. Rarity managed to use a teleportation spell to bypass the barrier and get inside of the palace.

Rarity: …

Fluttershy: …

Applejack: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Pinkie Pie: …

Babe: Wait, are we-

Rarity: We're in the palace. I managed to get us all inside…somehow.

Applejack: W-Wow, Rarity. I didn't know you could do that.

Babe: Clutch!

Rainbow Dash: What are we just standing around for? Let's go and find Twilight!

Applejack: Rainbow's right. Let's get going ya'll! (Leading the group) She's probably in danger!

In the highest room Twilight was still face to face with the cloaked attacker. André was still in pain after a mysterious force struck him.

Twilight: What did you do to my friend?!

Cloaked figure: I've done nothing. If anything the boy has done it to himself.

Twilight: Himself? You're not making any sense! What is it that you want?

Cloaked figure: I'm here to take what's mine. My revenge against you and your pitiful friends, I'll never forget what you've done to me…you've took my empire.

Twilight: Empire?

Cloaked figure: With Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Shining Armor trapped with crystal only one remains.

Twilight: You've turned…Shining Armor and Cadence into…into crystal?

Cloaked figure: Hehehe. Look at you, you don't have the face of a princess, you're scared, that's new. But don't worry, it'll all be over!

Applejack (charging through the door): Twilight!

The cloaked figure revealed his red and black horn. He gathered up a powerful amount of dark magic and shot it toward Twilight. Twilight was frozen in fear, as princess she was completely unaware of how to handle the situation and with her superiors defeated she felt helpless.

Fluttershy (gasping): LOOKOUT!

Applejack: TWILIGHT!

The darkness struck and Twilight closed her eyes. Twilight slid across the floor but wasn't hurt. She reopened her eyes and saw that André managed to push her out of the way in time, taking the assault in her place. The cloaked figure was taken by surprise just as much as Twilight and the others. The attack struck him through the center, from where the magic hit light began to form.

Cloaked figure: What? What is this?

Twilight: …

André: Twilight. (Turning his head toward Twilight) Stop him…

Twilight: …

André: ...Heh…I know you can do it…

Darkness began forming around André's entire body, the more darkness spread the weaker he got. He could barely stand and began to fall back. While his road was ending he couldn't help but smile from knowing that Twilight and the others were going to stop him, the only difference was that he wouldn't be by their side this time.

He was too weak to keep his eyes opened.

Pinkie Pie (running toward André): André…André!

Hearing Pinkie call out to him Twilight managed to move forward. Her walks turned into sprints as she tried to catch her friend before he fell to the floor, she reached her hooves out to catch him but just before she could touch him his body was completely taken over in the darkness.

Twilight: …Huh.

Applejack: …

Rarity: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Fluttershy: …

Pinkie Pie: …

Twilight and the others stood in silence at what just happened. Pinkie Pie's hair was down and her coat was dark.

Twilight: …He's really…

Cloaked figure: I'll never understand why he made such a pointless decision. One's life should never come before your own. (Stepping forward) I hope he's happy with the results.

The remaining friends of Twilight stood in front of her.

Rainbow Dash: Don't make another move!

Cloaked figure: What's this?

Applejack (whispering to Babe): Do you think we can stop him by ourselves?

Babe: …I don't know. I guess we'll find out.

The sound of crystal cracking filled the room.

Cloaked figure (turning to the two princesses): What?

Their crystal began to show cracks.

Cloaked figure: How is this possible?

Princess Celestia and Luna released themselves from their crystal imprisonment and stood before all the others.

Princess Celestia: You will not get away with this!

Twilight: Princess Celestia!

Princess Celestia: Everypony, leave, now!

Twilight: But…what about you?

Princess Celestia: Don't worry about us, just do as I say and go!

Babe: Sounds like she means it. We'd better do as she says.

Twilight: …

Babe: Twilight.

Twilight: …Yeah.

The mane6 and Babe made their way out of room and proceeded to make their way out of the castle.

Rainbow Dash: This doesn't feel right! We should be helping them! We can't just leave the princesses behind!

Babe: Celestia sounded pretty sure of herself. I think it's just best to do as she says.

Applejack: Babe's right, let's just get out of here!

Twilight: …

Babe: Twilight.

Twilight: …Yeah.

The mane6 and Babe made their way out of room and proceeded to make their way out of the castle.

Rainbow Dash: This doesn't feel right! We should be helping them! We can't just leave the princesses behind!

Babe: Celestia sounded pretty sure of herself. I think it's just best to do as she says.

Applejack: Babe's right, let's just get out of here!

Twilight: …

**(See Uncommon Connection III ch: 5)**

**André: …It has. I'm…I'm proud of you, I really am. (Lowering his hat over his eyes) Just…don't forget…**

**Twilight: Forget?**

**Water droplets fell from the André's covered face as Twilight saw him smile. **

**André: Just don't forget about Babe and me, ok?**

**Twilight: I've gotten to where I am thanks to all of you. How could I forget any of my friends? I am who I am because of all of you. **

**André: I know…**

**Babe (slapping André's back): Enough with that.**

**André (wiping his eyes): Shut up…**

**Twilight used her new wings and flew up to the two's height. She wrapped her arms around their necks and hugged them both, on the verge of tears herself.**

**André: …**

**Babe: Twilight?**

**Twilight: Thanks guys.**

**André (hugging Twilight back): … **

**Babe: Don't thank us. We were happy to help.**

**After reassuring André with a friendly hug she stepped back and looked at all her friends with confidence as the new princess of Equestria.**

**"I promise you, all. Everything is going to be just fine."**  
**(END)**

Twilight: …I'm sorry.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 9: Falling Stars pt2

Princess Celestia flew back and fired a beam of magical energy at the cloaked figure, the mysterious attacker managed to dodge Celestia's beam but his hood is ripped.

Princess Celestia: Now, let's get a look at your face.

The hood was shredded and fell to the floor. The attacker revealed himself as the dark King Sombra.

Princess Luna: Sombra…you are alive.

King Sombra: Hehehe. Celestia and Luna, I haven't seen you two since you banished me to the Artic North.

Princess Celestia: You know you have no power here. How is it that you've returned?

King Sombra: I've been recreated by my humble leader. He has used his powerful magic to revive me.

Princess Celestia: Your leader?

King Sombra: Yes. He's a very powerful Unicorn with untouchable magic. With his power he will recreate the land in our image.

Princess Luna: I knew I should've gone along with Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

King Sombra: Perhaps you should have. I had the Crystal Empire in my grasp…if it wasn't for Celestia's student and her cursed friends.

Princess Celestia: I've had enough of your nonsense. It's time to put you away, forever.

King Sombra: Hahaha! I turned you into crystal, I can do it again. You've gotten older Celestia, you should settle down unless you want to end up like that human.

Princess Celestia: What do you mean?

King Sombra: Haven't you noticed when they left? Those ponies were a head short.

Princess Celestia: …

Celestia and Luna thought back. When Twilight left the only one who wasn't with them was André.

Princess Luna: Sister, he means…André. I-I can't…feel his presence.

King Sombra: Yes. Taken out like a fly.

Princess Celestia: I don't believe that.

King Sombra: Then allow me to show you.

Sombra's eyes widened and he placed a memory spell on Celestia and Luna. The event that happened while they were crystal flashed before their eyes. In the flashback Sombra shot his attack at Twilight but André managed to push her out of the way in time, taking the assault in her place. André fading away into the darkness before Twilight could save him. Finally Celestia and Luna freeing themselves while Twilight and the others left. The memory spell came to an end. Celestia and Luna couldn't believe their eyes.

King Sombra: It was all too easy, crystalizing half of Canterlot was nothing. You should see your faces, it's priceless. This is what you get for standing in my way.

Princess Celestia: …You've crystallized all the ponies in Canterlot.

King Sombra: Of course and everypony in the Crystal Empire.

Princess Celestia: …And you've taken away somepony very near and dear to us.

King Sombra: He got in the way. Pity, it was only supposed to turn him into crystal. But who cares? It's just one human, he's not even a pony. It's been so long since I've seen your powers princess. How about you remind me of how great your power is.

A dark green and purple aura formed around Celestia's body. She closed her eyes allowing dark mist to emit from them, in a similar fashion to Sombra himself. As she grinned and giggled, in a rather dark tone, she reopened her eyes, revealing them to be purely green.

King Sombra: Hm?

Dark Celestia: Hehehe…No, I wanna show you something new.

Before he could blink Celestia vanished. A powerful push from an unknown force made Sombra fly back and crash into the palace wall with a devastating blow.

King Sombra: Ugh! W-What is this?!

Dark Celestia (dashing toward him): Heh!

A barrage of physical attacks was thrown into Sombra's torso. The attacks forced him further into wall of the palace. Luna blankly stared at the event. In the main hall, at the entrance of the palace Sombra falls through the ceiling and crashes into the center of the floor. He weakly lay on the floor, unable to pick himself up. Appearing before him was the incensed Celestia.

King Sombra: Dark…magic?

Dark Celestia: What are you afraid of? If anyone really cares for you they'll just revive you again.

King Sombra: No…you can't…!

Princess Luna [voice]: Settle down sister!

Dark Celestia (turning around): Who dares interfere!?

Princess Luna (standing behind her): I've never seen you so upset before…

Dark Celestia: Not now Luna.

Princess Luna: …Sister. I am very disappointed in you. You can't let your anger get the best of you. Otherwise you'll end up like me, when I became Nightmare Moon.

Celestia's magenta eyes began to appear as she began to calm down.

Princess Luna: If you find yourself angry now…you'll always be angry. Do not allow him to manipulate you. André is lost…but he's not…completely gone.

Upon hearing Luna's words Celestia returned to her normal self.

Princess Celestia: What do you mean?

Princess Luna: It's very weak…but I can still feel him.

Princess Celestia: …

King Sombra [voice]: Hehehe! HAHAHAHA! You're a fool, you had your chance but now you blew it.

Princess Luna: Now that you have foolishly revealed yourself, my sister and I can now put an end to you.

King Sombra: I can't be defeated. I'll simply return, again and again. I am invincible.

Princess Luna: Who said anything about defeat?

King Sombra (charging his dark magic): You're not giving me the same fate as that fool Discord. Your hearts will be the same as mine! As dark as night!

A black orb formed around King Sombra's entire body. He used his dark magic to transform himself into a large black dragon. His size was so massive he outgrew the palace and destroyed it, including the barrier that was set around it. Black crystals began to form everywhere and soon nearly all of Canterlot and Ponyville was trapped within black crystal. Princess Celestia and Luna took to the sky and were face to face with Sombra in his new form.

On the outskirts of Ponyville Twilight and the others were lost in trying to devise a plan.

Twilight: …

Applejack: …

Pinkie Pie: …

Rarity: …

Fluttershy: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Babe: …So, what do we do now?

Rarity: I'm not sure if there's anything we can do.

Applejack: Well, we can't just sit here and give up.

Rarity: Have you seen what we're up against? If Princess Celestia and Luna were easily beaten by whoever it was behind this…then what makes you think we can do anything? Not to mention…that we lost…

Twilight: It's my fault…

Everyone turned to Twilight.

Twilight: It was my fault. There was nothing I could do…I was scared…I froze up and…if it wasn't for André…I probably…I-uh.

Babe: …Yeah, well, we've got to do what we can for now. We can't go back to Canterlot so I think the best we can do now is go out to the Crystal Empire and try and free Cadence.

Rainbow Dash: Alright then, let's go get em.

Twilight: There's no point. Even if we do free Cadence and my brother we'll just be putting them at risk of being turned to crystal again. It's hopeless…I can't risk anypony else getting hurt, losing one friend was painful enough…I can't risk anymore…

Unable to keep herself together, Twilight finally shows her tears. She puts her face down in her hooves and begins to cry. Realizing that they lost André the pain and heartbreak finally began to kick in with the others as well. Babe wrapped his arm around Fluttershy trying to calm her down. As he tried to calm her down he questioned how they were going to overcome what was going on.

Rainbow Dash (standing in front of Twilight): …Twilight.

Twilight continued crying.

Rainbow Dash: …Twilight.

She continued crying. Rainbow Dash put her hooves on Twilight's shoulders and forcibly picked her up.

Rainbow Dash: …Are you really just gonna…gonna going to give up on us?

Twilight: …?

Rainbow Dash: Is that it…? You're…(letting Twilight go) you're just going abandon everypony?

Twilight (sitting in the grass): …

Rainbow Dash: What happened to you? I thought…you were better than this.

Twilight stared at Rainbow's face. As she does so water hits her already wet cheeks, although there wasn't any rain. Rainbow Dash began letting her tears free despite trying to be strong for the rest of the group.

Rainbow Dash: You…you just let all of it go? After everything everypony gave you? You're giving up on Cadence, the princesses, even yourself? No…none of that adds up to what we've gained…from what we lost…look around-

Twilight sees her friends grieving over their lost friend. Babe continued holding onto Fluttershy while trying to think of a possible way to give hope, though he soon came to realize without André it was harder.

Rainbow Dash: W-We're all affected by our loss…but he trusted you. You can't…you can't…

The drops on Twilight's face became much more frequent as Rainbow tried finishing her sentence.

Twilight: …

Rainbow Dash: …Please, don't let what he gave you be nothing.

Twilight: …

Remembering that André had departed with a smile Twilight understood why he smiled. He knew that Twilight had what it took to fix everything.

**(See Lucid Dreaming: Twilight)  
André: Who are…you…?**

Nightmare: Where can I begin with that? I'm Twilight's nightmare, in a sense I'm yours too. I am truth.

André: …Truth?

Nightmare: Yes. Heheh, truth, I am yet I'm still not. I'm everypony's nightmare, everypony fears truth, the harsh, cold, bitterness of the truth.

André: …

Nightmare: I'm one of the many things your dear princess of the night fights off throughout her entirety.

André: What? No…I can't be under your influence…these clothes are supposed to…

Nightmare: Another flaw. Luna kept a spell on you in order to be sure nothing would happen to you but after your previous dive in your other friend's dreams she believed there was more to you and the other that meets the eye so she thought putting a protection spell on you would mean nothing. You know she doesn't have too many friends…I guess she decided to have belief in the new friendship forged with you and Babe. Boy was she wrong. I tell ya, friendship, it's a tricky game.

André: Truth…you can't be…(wiping his eyes) who you say you are…

Nightmare: Look who's talking. I'm not finished with you yet. Do you even know why you're here? So many lies have been told to you throughout your time in Equestria, first the thing about the summoning spell and now the Elements of Harmony calling out to you? You of all things living here should know that's not possible, you're not even supposed to exist here. The pony you once knew as Memori was the real deal. She had a life here in Equestria and you took that away from her and reshaped it into your own.

André: …

Nightmare: Why don't you just give that life back? She misses her friends.

André: …

Nightmare: As to how you got here I'll let you travel down your own path until you eventually figure it out on your own, the hard way. Believe it or not but everything I've shown you was real. Your future and what will happen if you continue living in this lie. Your friendships aren't real and they never were.  
(END)

Twilight: (I was in that same situation before…scared…couldn't move…)

**(See Lucid Dreaming: Twilight)  
André: Twilight, can you hear me? Please…don't let your nightmares take control of you.**

Nightmare: Get away from her André! There's nothing you can do for her now.

André (facing Twilight's nightmare): …

Nightmare: Eventually everything will go back to the way they were. There's nothing you can do to stop it, you'll leave and everything you did with Twilight and the others will backfire and make their world crumble. The best thing you can do for them all now is to give everypony their life back.

André: If their world crumble I'll help fix it…if they need someone they need to talk to I'll be there to talk to them…if they need somebody to face their fears with I'll face it with them…Princess Celestia and Luna said the elements have called out to Babe and me and if that's what they said then I'll believe in them because they're my friends too.

Nightmare: You just don't get it do you? There is no friendship. The Elements of Harmony would never call out to someone like you or your friend. You don't belong in any of their lives.

André: …

Nightmare: You know it's true, don't you? I'll let you in on a little secret. I can make your friends happy again. I have the power to send you back home. You want your friends to be happy don't you?

André: …Uh.

Nightmare: Heh.

André: I don't know the reason why I'm here…I don't even understand how Babe and I got to Equestria…but we're here and things just don't happen just for kicks.

Nightmare: What?

André: I'm not doubting your methods, you could very well be right. The elements may not have chosen us…but I don't care. All I know is that I got the chance to be a part of something much bigger than anything I could ever imagine. Now, I'm a part of the lives of the ones the elements did choose: Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Nightmare: …

André: They don't have to be afraid of losing me because if they ever need me to be there, I'll be there. I'm not going to let anybody tell me different. So, Twilight, if you're listening I know you can pull through this…we both can.

Twilight (smiling): …

The entire conversation managed to reach Twilight despite her being lost in the depths of her own fears. Fear of losing her friends wasn't enough for her stop believing and trusting all those she held close.

Twilight (putting her hoof on his hand): I knew you'd come back.

André: …It looks like you needed us more than ever this time.

Nightmare: You can't possibly believe-

Twilight (stepping forward): I do! And I'm going to continue having faith in my friends. How dare you say our friendships were never meant to be? I've learned something from my friends and while they may not always be by my side we'll continue being friends and we'll never forget each other!  
(END)

Twilight slowly stood before Rainbow Dash and her friends. Her wings widened in confidence.

Twilight: Alright, let's go, I'm ready. Let's save Cadence and my brother!

Rainbow Dash: …Heh. You're on.

Fluttershy: W-What? But…what if-

Twilight: Don't worry.

Fluttershy: Huh?

Twilight: No harm will come to anypony. I'll make sure of that. Trust me.

Fluttershy: …

Applejack (wiping her eyes): Count me in!

Rarity (sniffing): Let's be off.

Pinkie Pie: It's for André and the sake of everypony in Equestria.

Fluttershy: …

Babe: We gonna let our own people show us up? We all made a vow to our late friend. Didn't we?

Fluttershy: …Mhm.

Babe: Right. So we've got to be there for them. And now, it looks like they need us more than ever.

Fluttershy: Yeah. I understand, all for one and one for all.

With newfound confidence the group of friends and stood to their hooves and, in Babe's case, feet.

Twilight: …

Babe: Well, Twilight?

Twilight: Huh?

Babe: We're all waiting on you. Just lead the way.

Twilight: …Thanks guys. Now, let's get to the Crystal Empire!

The Crystal Empire

Twilight used a teleportation spell to get Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Babe all at the Crystal Empire in seconds. The gang saw what befell of the Empire, ponies trapped in crystals left and right. They eventually make it to the castle, in search for Shining Armor and Cadence.

Rarity: The situation is beyond what I could ever put my mind to. Everypony is crystalized.

Applejack: Yeah and if we don't hurry, all of Equestria could turn out this way.

Babe: I'm not worried.

Rainbow Dash: Why're you so confident?

Babe: Because, evil never wins. I know we're going to come out as the winners. You guys always do.

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash rolled their eyes. The group made their way to the Crystal Empire's throne room and stood at the door.

Twilight (putting her hoof on the door): …

Applejack: Twilight?

Twilight: Yes?

Applejack: You alright?

Twilight: I-It's alright. Sorry about that. Ok, here we go.

Twilight pushed the door open and inside of the throne room were a crystalized Cadence and Shining Armor.

Twilight (running to her siblings): Cadence! Shining Armor!

Babe: Ok, we've found them…now what?

Twilight: …

Babe: Maybe if we find some kind of stick we can beat the crystal off.

Applejack: Babe...no.

Babe: …What?

Twilight (looking at the two): …Please. I need you. I need both of you…Cadence…Shining Armor, please, help me…you've gotta help me save Ponyville and Canterlot.

Twilight's pleads caused a golden light to shine from Cadence and Shining Armor's crystal. The light brightened the entire room leaving the mane6 surprised. Once the golden light cleared Cadence and Shining Armor were back to their former selves.

Shining Armor: Ugh…w-what happened?

Cadence: Twilight?

Twilight: Cadence! Shining Armor!

Shining Armor: Twilly!

Twilight jumped forward and hugged Cadence and Shining Armor with extreme joy.

Shining Armor: It looks like you're not the only one.

Babe: What's up, Armor? It's been too long.

Shining Armor: Yeah, it has.

Twilight: Guys, something terrible has happened-

Cadence: Yes. We're already well aware.

Twilight: What's going on?

Shining Armor (looking at Cadence): …

Cadence (turning to Shining Armor): …

Shining Armor (sighing): It's King Sombra, he's returned…

To be continued


	12. Chapter 10: Falling Stars pt3

Shining Armor: How bad have things gotten?

Twilight: Really bad…Princess Celestia and Luna are still fighting it out with King Sombra back in Canterlot. We came to the Crystal Empire to free you two.

Applejack: We need all the help we can get. We've…already lost a friend.

Shining Armor: Lost…? Who?

Twilight: André…he tried to save me and Sombra managed to…

Shining Armor: Aw, not André…I'm…I'm really sorry…

Cadence: …

Twilight: …

Cadence: Wait. I don't believe he's…gone.

Twilight: Huh?

Cadence: Well….I can't really say. This may sound crazy but I can feel him, it's as if he's left us but he's still there. I believe that…he could come back somehow but then again…

Twilight: …I was supposed to keep him safe, I was supposed to keep everypony safe. As princess all I needed to do was protect him.

Cadence: He didn't need your protection. Like all of us, all he needs you to do is believe. As long as you all know what's most important and cherish it then maybe he will be able to come back. It's too early for him to leave us, that's what I believe.

Applejack: We all believe in him.

Rainbow Dash: That's right. He's been as good a friend to us as anypony.

Pinkie Pie: So…if we believe in him with all the care we have, he'll come back?

Cadence: Possibly. Anything's possible with friendship, right?

Twilight: Just…believe?

Applejack: …

Rarity: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Pinkie Pie: …

Fluttershy: …

The eternal dark, Ends of Existence

"…It's cold…it's…really…really…cold. I can't remember anything…why am I here?"

Female voice: It's you.

"…Who's there?"

Female voice: That's strange…how come you're here?

"I don't know…I don't remember anything."

Female voice: Nothing?

"…Nothing."

Female voice: That can't be. If I'm here and you're here then you have to remember something. Tell me, do you remember any of these faces?

"Faces…?"

The familiar image of six mares flashed before the darkness. All were represented as being in deep sorrow about something. There was a Unicorn, two Earth ponies, two Pegasi and an Alicorn, they were all in tears.

"…I think I do. But…I don't know any of their names."

Female voice: I guess you really are losing yourself. We can't let that happen. These are your friends and they need you.

"Friends…? But…why are they crying?"

Female voice: I think you know why. You don't have a place here, friend.

Another voice spoke up. Like the six previous faces the voice was familiar the voice spoke "I believe in you..."  
it was unknown who the voice belonged to.

Suddenly six bright lights flashed in the cold dark abyss. The light shined and gave a warm feeling to the cold dark.

Back in the Crystal Empire's castle a similar light flashed before the others. Twilight and the others all closed their eyes from the brightness.

The light dimmed down.

Twilight felt as if someone was holding her but her eyes remained closed as the light was still in the room. Twilight wasn't aware that something caused her to stand up on her hind legs.

Twilight: …

Mane6: …ANDR…!

André: Sorry, Twilight.

Twilight looked back and got a clear look at him. She had to make sure he was real. It only took seconds for her eyes to fill with tears of extreme joy. She jumped forward and pushed André to the floor. The rest of the mane6 joined as well, all crying tears of joy. While being embraced by them André quickly regained everything he started forgetting during his departure.

André: ….Hey, you all couldn't have missed me that much.

Applejack: What are you talkin' about?! Of course we did!

Fluttershy: We thought…we lost you.

Pinkie Pie: How could we not be this way?

Rainbow Dash: Egghead…you're always being reckless. But I've never been so relieved in my life…

André: Were you all really…that worried?

Their embrace had gotten tighter at the question. Words couldn't be formed to answer the question.

Babe: Dré, you should really get it together.

André: …?

Babe: After everything you did in your time here you really think it wasn't going to be much of a big deal for when this moment came?

André: …

He looked at his pony friends as they continued holding him. André chuckled and brought them all in even closer. Cadence herself was on the verge of tears. Shining Armor happily smiled as he was happy to see André as well. While not showing it Babe was just as happy as the rest of them.

Cadence: Miracles through friendship…heh. The ponies whose connections touched the hearts of so many others….maybe they're the ones who can bring the happiness back to the ones who had their lives ruined in more ways than one.  
After their happy reunion André stood up and the mane6 dried their eyes.

André: Hey, guys, isn't there something…bad going on?

Shining Armor: That's right. King Sombra.

André: King Sombra? Is he the one who attacked Canterlot earlier?

Shining Armor: Not just Canterlot, the Crystal Empire as well. He managed to overpower both me and Cadence. He prisoned most of the ponies here in crystal.

Babe: Kind of ironic, being crystal ponies and all.

Shining Armor: It's dark magic. You've noticed the darkness in the crystals color, right?

Babe: Oh, yeah, I see what you mean.

Pinkie Pie: Does this mean that the ponies stuck inside them can't go back?

Shining Armor: They can return but Sombra must be defeated.

Cadence: The battle isn't over. We must join Princess Celestia and Luna back in Canterlot and help them put a stop to Sombra and his dark magic.

André: Well, let's finish it. You guys have a kingdom to save.

Cadence: Right. Shining Armor, can you take care of the-

Shining Armor: Of course. Now all of you, take care, I believe in you.

André: You're not coming?

Shining Armor: I've got to look over the Crystal Empire. There are still ponies out there who haven't been prisoned in crystal yet. I have to protect them from any further harm.

André: Well, I'll stay with you.

Shining Armor: Thanks but Twilight and the others will need you.

André: But-

Shining Armor (putting his hoof on André's shoulder): I'm alright. You guys are the only ones who can stop him. Don't you trust your friends?

André: …

Babe: C'mon, Dré, let's handle this, one last rumble together.

Twilight: We can't do it without you.

André: Heh. Yeah, let's go. I've got your back, Twi.

Twilight: Thank you.

André: You've got-(being pulled away) WHOA!

Rainbow Dash (forcibly pulling André along): Come on! We've got to get back to Canterlot…

André (trying to free himself): Uh, wait, you're stretching out my shirt…

Applejack (following behind the two): Some ponies, sseessh.

Pinkie Pie [singing]: We're gonna save Equestria, we're gonna save Equestria!

Shining Armor (turning to Cadence): Be careful.

Cadence: I will. I promise.

Shining Armor and Cadence exchanged hugs. Afterwards Cadence joined the mane6 in their march back to Canterlot, Shining Armor watched them off in hopes that they'll succeed in their perilous challenge.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 11: Sun and the Moon

Princess Celestia (landing beside Luna): …He's tough.

Princess Luna: Yes...

King Sombra stood on the remains of the ruined castle in his new dragon form.

Princess Luna: We have to keep trying sister.

Princess Celestia (looking around): …The more we fight the more damage is done to Canterlot. It's nearly completely ruined…look around.

Princess Luna: We can fix Canterlot with our magic but right now we have to focus on stopping him.

Princess Celestia: …

Twilight [voice]: Princess Celestia!

Princess Celestia: Twilight?

The mane6 arrived with Cadence, Babe and André.

Princess Luna: André, you're alright!

André: Yeah but we can worry about that later…it looks like we've got a huge problem.

Fluttershy: A-A D-D-D-D-DRAGON! (Hiding behind Babe) Protect me!

Babe: You've really gotta get over your dragon fear.

Twilight: W-What is that thing?!

Princess Celestia: It's King Sombra. He used his magic to transform himself into a dragon. As you can see he destroyed most of Canterlot.

André: But why would he do that?

Twilight: How can this be? We beat him at the Crystal Empire.

Princess Celestia: We don't have all the answers yet but he mentioned a Unicorn's "untouchable" magic. I fear that whoever this Unicorn is they have the ability to recreate any of our past foes.

Cadence: We mustn't waste time. We have to stop him, now.

Rainbow Dash: Right!

Princess Celestia: But…I'm worried about the remaining ponies in Canterlot, the ones who weren't turned to crystal are still in danger.

Twilight: No problem. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, do you think you can round up everypony and get them to safety?

Applejack: You can count on us!

Rarity: Don't worry Princess Celestia, we can handle that.

Princess Celestia: Thank you all…

Twilight: Perfect, be careful.

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie ran into the city to find any remaining ponies that were in need of assistance.

Princess Luna: This is it. We can't hold anything back.

Rainbow Dash: After what he did! (Flying into the sky) There's no way I'm letting him off easy!

Twilight: Rainbow, wait!

Princess Celestia and Luna flew up after Rainbow Dash at an incredible speed. The ground beneath their hooves was damaged after their flight. The two princess's soared pass Rainbow Dash at blinding speed.

Twilight: …

Cadence (running ahead of Twilight): Here we go!

Twilight: Cadence…

Cadence (flying up into the sky): Come on, Twilight!

Twilight: …But.

André (putting his hand on her back): Hey, they need you.

Twilight: …

Babe: You've got this Twilight. Right, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy (shaking): I-It-the-where-D-Dragon…BIG scary…dragon.

Babe (sighing): …

Twilight smiled at her friends and put on a look of confidence. She spread her wings and took off into the sky. She flew out of her princess dress and made a quick U turn. She went back to Babe, Fluttershy and André. She flew underneath André's legs and picked him up as she would've done Spike.

André: W-Whoa!

Twilight: You're coming too.

André: I am…?

Twilight (flying into the air): Let's do this!

Babe: What? Fluttershy, let's go with them.

Fluttershy: I'm not going anywhere near that thing!

Babe: But…André just…Twilight…(watching the two get farther away) So this is it, huh?

Twilight: …Make sure you're holding on tight.

André: I know. I've had plenty of experience with Rainbow.

Twilight: Good. Here we go!

Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight were now all face to face with Sombra in his new dragon form. The team of flyers fired their best spells and landed their best kicks, in Rainbow Dash's case. Although the attacks were hitting they didn't appear to affect Sombra.

Twilight (firing energy beams at Sombra): I don't understand. How isn't he feeling any of this?

King Sombra: Ha! You're just wasting your energy! (Swinging his claw down at Twilight) Get away!

André: Twilight, look out!

Twilight (narrowly flying out of the way): Yikes!

King Sombra: Lucky!

Rainbow Dash: Hey, back off!

King Sombra: Huh?

Rainbow Dash (back kicking Sombra's nose): HAA!

King Sombra: …? Pathetic!

Rainbow Dash: Oh horse apples…

Sombra inhaled. A powerful green flame rushed out of his mouth as he exhaled, Rainbow was caught and set ablaze.

Rainbow Dash [voice]: AAAH!

King Sombra: Ha.

Rainbow Dash: Did you order the original recipe or extra crispy…? (Falling out of the sky) Ugh…

Twilight: Rainbow Dash! (Flying toward Rainbow) We're coming!

King Sombra: Where do you think you're going? You're next!

Twilight: No…!

With another intake Sombra fired another round of his devastating fiery breathe aiming for Twilight and André but before the flame could attack the two Princess Luna flew in front of them and created a large barrier between them and the flames.

André: Thanks, Luna!

Princess Luna (smiling at the two): …

King Sombra (blowing stronger flames): Rrgh!

Princess Luna: Ugh! Uh…!

Luna's barrier is shattered and she is blown away from the aftermath of her barriers destruction. She flies helplessly across the skies until she crashed into a building.

Twilight (flying alongside Rainbow's body): André!

André: Right! (Catching Rainbow's body) And…I gotcha!

Rainbow Dash: …Huh? (Shaking the cartoony black ash) Huh, what?

André: You should be a little more careful.

Rainbow Dash: André, Twilight. Thanks for the save.

Twilight: You ok?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I'm fine.

Twilight (turning back to Sombra): What now…?

Princess Celestia (firing a beam at Sombra): …

King Sombra (blocking the attack with his claw): Ugh! You're annoying! (Wrapping his other claw around Celestia) C'mere!

Princess Celestia: Ugh!

Twilight: Princess Celestia!

King Sombra: Powerless against me!

Sombra pulled his claw back and spiked Celestia into the ground. Dust and rocks flew into the air after she crash landed into the ground below. Cadence, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, André and Babe were shocked at the attack.

King Sombra: Hahahaha! First the moon fell and now the sun. You really should've used your dark magic to stop me Celestia, That was possibly your only chance at-

A large flame erupted from the dense dust and smoke. The flames took all the others by surprise.

King Sombra: W-What is this?

Princess Celestia [voice]: The power of the sun…

Twilight: P-Princess…?

The flames completely cleared out the smoke and once it was gone it has revealed Princess Celestia. Her mane and tail were set ablaze and her eyes have turned into a fiery red.

Rainbow Dash: She looks…different…

King Sombra: Another transformation?

Princess Celestia (rising up to Sombra's eye level): …

King Sombra: If you believe this new form can stop me, you're sadly mistaken.

Princess Celestia (smiling): …

Small orbs formed around the nearby ponies. As the orbs formed around them a fiery mystical aura formed around Celestia's horn, the aura began to give her horn shape as it took the form of a sword like weapon.

Princess Celestia rapidly became a beam of light as she flew around Sombra with her horn enveloped in its fiery light. She was slashing away at Sombra with great strength at light speed. The orbs around the others were to protect them if any of Celestia's flames were to accidently range at them.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Princess Celestia is SOOOO awesome!

André: Twilight…what did she do?

Twilight: …I-I don't know…but whatever it is…I'm glad it's on our side.

Sombra tried to protect himself but it was no use as Celestia was moving faster than the speed of light. Sombra was forced to squirm around trying to protect just one section of his body from Celestia. After delivering a multitude of hits Celestia appeared in front of the bewildered Sombra.

King Sombra: UGGGH!

Princess Celestia: …Luna.

Princess Luna (appearing alongside Celestia): Lend me your strength, moon.

Luna is given power from the moon and with it she was able to summon powerful beams of light which came falling out of the sky and striking Sombra's already beaten body. The beams continued striking and overcoming him, dealing a great amount of damage.

Luna's body is soon enveloped in light as she began to use a lot more power the beams of light which became a lot more frequent. As Twilight and the others watch in amazement Sombra's yells began to die as the beams continued punishing him.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 12: Another problem

-Canterlot train station-

Applejack (evacuating the ponies onto a train): Come on everypony, single line.

Pinkie Pie (assisting Applejack): There's no hurry.

Applejack: …There kinda is.

Rarity (walking up to the two): How is everything here?

Applejack: Good. We've gotten nearly all of them settled in.

Rarity: Perfect. I'm going to have one more look around town and see what I can find.

Applejack: No problem. We'll continue handling things here.

Rarity: Got it. (Running back into the city) I'll be right back.

Applejack: …

Pinkie and Applejack looked out to most of the ruined city and could see in the distance Luna's beams.

Applejack: …I sure hope Twilight and the others are doing ok.

Pinkie Pie: I'm sure they're doing just fine.

Applejack: …

Pinkie Pie: We've just got to believe in them, right?

Applejack: Y-Yer right, Pinkie. Let's finish boarding all these ponies.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie!

Canterlot ruins

Luna continued showering Sombra with her beam attacks.

Princess Celestia: …Luna, that's enough.

Princess Luna (ceasing the attack): …Is it?

The dust began to clear up. Once things were clear it was revealed that Luna had created a giant crater with her beams. There was no sight of Sombra, the princesses were successful. Celestia returned back to her normal self upon seeing they were victorious.

Princess Celestia: It's over.

Princess Luna (panting): Yes.

Babe: Hey, they did it.

Fluttershy: Huh?

Babe: They beat him. You can open your eyes now.

Fluttershy (peaking from under her hooves): …? Phew.

Twilight (landing in front of Babe and Fluttershy): Hey. You guys are still here.

Babe: Of course we're still here. Since you couldn't pick ME up for the flight assist I could've at least been in the background.

Twilight: I thought Fluttershy would've picked you up.

Babe: No.

André (getting off of Twilight's back): That was pretty sick. You're really good at flying, considering the small amount of time you had wings.

Twilight: You think so?

André: Yeah, definitely.

Cadence, Celestia and Luna soon joined them all afterwards.

Princess Celestia: Are you all alright?

Twilight: Yeah. We're fine.

André: Aw, Princess Celestia, Luna, you two were epic!

Princess Luna: Huh?

André: Princess Celestia's transformation thing and your moon beams! I really didn't know you could do all of that!

Twilight: Yeah…Princess Celestia, how were you able to do that?

Princess Celestia: Heh. I'll let you know about that when the time is right.

Babe: Aw. Luna, can you do it?

Princess Luna: I cannot. I haven't learned the full of extent of my power yet.

Babe: Oh. That's too bad, but still, those beams were pretty insane.

Princess Luna (chuckling): Thank you.

André: Well…it looks like you guys have did it. Another problem, nothing you all can't fix.

Cadence: Twilight did really well too.

Twilight (blushing): I-I didn't do as much.

Princess Celestia: …!

Princess Luna: Sister…

Princess Celestia (turning to the crater): I know.

Twilight: What is it?

Princess Celestia: Why am I not surprised?

Rising out of the crater was Sombra. He was reverted back to his normal self, thanks to Celestia and Luna's combined attack. He levitated in the air and stared down at the group with a devilish grin on his face.

André: …Ok, usually when princesses get epic…things usually go their way. I don't think this is supposed to happen.

Fluttershy (shaking): …

Babe: I think we should make a run for it.

André: Good plan.

King Sombra: No, stay. (Firing a green and purple sphere at the group) I insist!

The sphere came quick as Sombra fired the attack from his mouth. The sphere hit Rainbow Dash in the center and she is knocked backwards. The others could only watch as she was being thrown toward one of the shops.

André: Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash (flying back): Aw come on!

The sphere pushed Rainbow into a building an detonated with a small explosion, ruining the front of the shop.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash (sticking inside her wall imprint): Don't worry about me, I think I'm gonna nap for a while…uh.

Princess Celestia: No! Babe, André and Fluttershy, take Rainbow Dash and get going!

The three didn't bother questioning Celestia's orders and went to save Rainbow Dash. The princesses turned their attention to Sombra who didn't waste time in being the first to attack. He fired multiple dark spherical attacks similar to the one Rainbow Dash was hit with. Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight tried their best to avoid the attacks but there were hundreds of them and dodging was rather difficult.

King Sombra (appearing in front of Cadence): Hi.

Cadence: …!

King Sombra (blasting Cadence up close): Hahaha!

Cadence: AHH!

Twilight: Cade-

Cadence flew into Twilight and the two were spiked into the ground below. Getting farther away from the battle field were André, Babe and Fluttershy. André carried Rainbow Dash on his back.

André: It doesn't feel right just leaving them like that.

Babe: Dré, there ain't nothin' we can do against a dragon.

André: …True.

Rarity (walking in front of them): …Hm.

André: Ah!

Rarity: Wah!

André: Rarity?

Rarity: André, Babe, Fluttershy? What're you doing out here? What's wrong with Rainbow Dash?

A detonating explosion went off in the background.

André (running in front of the group): No time to talk, we've gotta run.

Princess Luna (ricocheting off of a building): Ah!

As Luna falls toward the ground Sombra rushed up to her in a green sphere.

Princess Luna: Huh?

King Sombra (tackling Luna into the wall): Gaa!

Princess Luna: AUGH!

King Sombra (backing up): Hehehe. I'm not going back so easily.

Princess Luna (falling to the ground): Ugh…uuh…

Rarity (running behind André and Babe): Where are the princesses?

Babe: They're back handling Sombra.

Rarity: What?! Was it a good idea leaving them to that monster?

Babe: Oh don't worry. They can handle themselves!

In his green orb Sombra plummeted down from the sky and crash landed into the ground.

Princess Celestia [voice]: Ugh!

King Sombra (flying back up into the sky): Hahaha! I just love revenge! (Plummeting back into the ground) Here we go!

Princess Celestia [voice]: AH!

King Sombra (soaring higher into the air): And now-

Princess Celestia: Ugh…(trying to stand) Uh…curses…

King Sombra (falling onto her back): The finale!

Princess Celestia: AAHH!

King Sombra: Hahaha, now, I will take over the land.

Princess Celestia: You…won't…

King Sombra: What was that? (Placing his hoof on Celestia face)I couldn't really hear you over the sound of your face in dirt.

Princess Luna: …Sister.

Cadence: …Mm, no.

Twilight: Can't…quit…

Princess Celestia: Uggghh…

King Sombra: You've sealed me in that ice prison in the Artic North. I was trapped there for years…this is nothing compared to what I've had to endure.

Celestia thought back to all the destruction Sombra had caused to Canterlot as well as the ponies that he sealed in crystal.

King Sombra: Now, you're gonna suffer some more than I have but not as much as all your precious subjects.

Princess Celestia: …

King Sombra: The humans could make great sidekicks and once they served their purpose I'll turn them into crystal and have them as trophies.

Finally Celestia thought back to what happened to André when Sombra attacked him and Twilight. She realized what would happen if Sombra wasn't stopped now.

Princess Celestia (rising her head up): No…you…won't!

King Sombra: Huh? (Trying to keep her head down) Uh!

Celestia tapped into her inner strength and forced Sombra off of her. She raised her legs up and back kicked into the air.

King Sombra: Ugh!

Princess Celestia: I've had…ENOUGH!

King Sombra: Still going to resist? It's useless.

Celestia went back to her unique transformation and gathered the remaining amounts of power she had. Sombra laughed as he prepared an attack of his own.

Princess Celestia: I am not gonna let…you get away with this!

King Sombra: Heh.

Celestia fired a beam of her mystical fiery energy at Sombra but he countered with a beam of his own to counter Celestia's attack. The two attacks clash and were locked in a beam struggle.

Princess Celestia: Uuuuhh!

King Sombra (slowly overpowering Celestia): Hehehehe…

Princess Celestia: I can't…

Twilight (running beside Celestia): I'll help!

Princess Celestia: Huh?

Twilight stood alongside Celestia and fired her own beam into the mix. Because of Twilight's assist the two sides were now at odds. Celestia smiled at Twilight's appearance and was grateful for her help but things weren't going well for them, even with Twilight's help Sombra was still able to slowly overtake them.

Princess Celestia: Uuuh…

Twilight: Rrgggh…

King Sombra: Ha! Today just must be my lucky day, I not only get to take out Celestia but her student as well!

Celestia and Twilight continued in trying to overpower Sombra but despite their efforts they continued in the struggle. Cadence was watching from afar and was amazed at the sight. The two colliding sides could be seen from the train station. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, André, Babe, Fluttershy and Rarity watched with all the other ponies who were spectating from the train's windows.

Princess Celestia: He's…strong…how is he…

Twilight: …I can't keep this up…

Princess Luna (standing on the other side of Luna): I'm here to help.

Princess Celestia: Luna?

Twilight: Princess Luna!

Luna smiled and prepared to join her sister against Sombra's wrath. King Sombra noticed Luna joining in and was beginning to worry as three Alicorn's combined powers are extraordinarily powerful magic.

King Sombra: …

Princess Luna: We told you before, you have no power here! (Firing a beam similar to Celestia's) HUU-!

King Sombra: Nngh! W-What does this matter? You're all injured! There's no way you can overcome me!

Princess Celestia: Even if that's true! Every ounce of our power will be spent trying!

King Sombra: Hahahaha! Those injuries must be making you delirious, I'm sure this must make them (putting more strain on the three) burn!

Princess Luna: Rrrrghh!

Princess Celestia: Luna! You've got to concentrate! Don't let him pressure you!

Princess Luna: Right!

Twilight: Nnnngh…

Princess Celestia: Twilight, you've got to look past your fears! I know you can do it!

Twilight: B-But…

Princess Celestia: We can't let him rule over Equestria! Are you willing to let that happen?!

Twilight: No!

Princess Celestia: We can end this now!

King Sombra: Hahahaha! You're all fools!

Cadence [voice]: I wouldn't get too cocky!

King Sombra: What!?

Cadence (standing beside Twilight): We're going to stop this!

Twilight: …Cadence, you're ok!

Cadence: I'm fine.

Canterlot station

Applejack: Come on…you guys can do it!

Rarity: I know you can...

Fluttershy: Oooh…

Babe (patting Fluttershy's back): It's gonna be ok.

André: …

"Alicorn's…what marvelous creatures."

André: Huh? Who just said-

The remaining members of the mane6 looked around for the source of mysterious voice. Eventually their eyes fall upon a cloaked figure, similar to Sombra when he first arrived, the figure stood upon the roof of the station looking down at the group.

Applejack: Who the heck is that?

Rarity: I don't know…I've never seen him before.

Cloaked figure: A pleasure to meet you all at last, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and it appears Rainbow Dash has had a little accident.

André: How do you know their names?

Cloaked figure: Ah yes and if it isn't the unique pair, themselves, André and Babe. I must really apologize for all of this.

Applejack: What do you mean?

Cloaked figure: Sombra and all of this destruction. I gave him so much power I guess I forgot to give him the brains to control it.

André: You're the reason why all of this craziness has happened?

Cloaked figure: In a way, yes. I am the one who saved his soul.

Applejack: Good! We're gonna settle this then!

Cloaked figure: "Settle"? What a shame…I thought we could've been friends, that is what you all stand for, isn't?

André: …

Babe: …

Cloaked figure: I'm not here to fight any of you. I'm just here to fix everything. My plan weren't supposed to be put into action yet, that fool Sombra stepped out of line.

Rarity: Plan?

Cloaked figure: I look forward to seeing you all in the future.

Under the darkness of the cloak a misty rainbow colored aura formed. This was obviously magic, whoever it was under the cloak was a unicorn. On the battlefield the combined power of the four princesses began to overpower Sombra.

King Sombra: RRRGHH!

Princess Luna: Heh!

Cadence: We've got him now!

Twilight: It's not over yet!

Princess Celestia: TOGETHER!

Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence&Twilight: HAAAAA!

The four separate beams combined into one and created a powerful super attack. The attack completely overpowered Sombra and blasted him higher into the sky. As his shadow faded within the light of the attack everything was put on pause for a second.

The events in real time begin to rewind. All of the previous misdoings were shown including the attack during the Festival of Stars.

Canterlot station

André (stepping off the train): Wow, they really spruced this place up in honor of the festival.

Pinkie Pie: Sure did. It's going to be so awesome!

Babe: I've never heard of a Star Festival before.

André: Yeah, neither have I. What is this festival?

Pinkie Pie: You've never heard of it? You guys need to get out more.

Babe: Don't forget, we're not natives. We don't know EVERYTHING about Equestria.

Pinkie Pie: I know that, silly. Every 1,000 years, a comet appears high above the skies of Equestria.

Fluttershy: Along with the comet stars rain down alongside it. The stars are wondrous and can be seen from anywhere.

Rarity: But the view can only be enjoyed to the fullest in the glamorous city of Canterlot.

Babe: Sounds cool.

Rainbow Dash (wrapping her arm around Babe's neck): Yeah and rumor has it that if somepony was to make a wish upon the stars it would come true! I'm going to make my wish tonight!

Applejack: Ponies from all over gather to wish upon the stars in hopes that their wishes would come true. This gathering is known as the Star Festival.

André: I see. That does sound cool.

Pinkie Pie: I'm going to make my wish tonight too. Babe, André are you guys going to make a wish?

Babe: Wishes, huh? Hm…maybe, if I can think of one by the time I get there all I can say is sure.

Pinkie Pie: Cool, André?

André: Yeah. I've got a lot of those. Why not? It's in spirit of the festival, right?

Pinkie Pie: There ya go!

Rainbow Dash: Come on guys, what are we waiting for? Let's get going to the palace, Twilight's waiting for us. We get to see the stars from the palace, front row seats for everything!

Babe: There's no real rush, we've got plenty of time before the festival start. I say we check out and see what kind of festival food they have.

Pinkie Pie: Star cake? Star pudding? Star cupcakes? I'm getting hungry just thinking about it.

Babe: Let's go and grab a bite then.

Applejack: Sounds good to me.

Rainbow Dash: Heck yeah, Babe's always on the money.

Rarity: I'd never miss a chance to dine on some of the finer foods in Canterlot.

Fluttershy: It does sound nice.

Babe: Let's get to it then, Dré, you comin'?

André: Nah. You guys go on ahead, I'm not really hungry.

Applejack: Yer sure?

André: Yeah, definitely, you all go out and have fun. I'll see you all later.

Rainbow Dash (shrugging): If you're sure. C'mon, let's go for a night on the town!

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Babe left the station and went out to enjoy their evening before the festival started. André reached into his pocket and took out an invitation.

"Dear, André

I invite you to join me for the special festival that will be held in Canterlot. You will join me at the palace and we shall watch the stars together along with all of our friends. A night so special could only be truly complete with your friends by your side. I look forward to seeing you all there.

Yours truly,  
Twilight Sparkle"

André: An invitation to party. (Putting the invitation back inside his pocket) Guess I better enjoy what I can as well.

To be continued

Again...?

* * *

**Shout outs to Dragon Ball Z: Broly Second Coming with the beam struggle, super epic and a really good movie. Well, excluding the ending...kinda BS what happened...**


	15. Chapter 13: Rewind

Twilight: …

Princess Celestia: Is everything alright, Twilight?

Twilight: I'm fine…I'm just wondering if my friends have gotten the chance to make it.

Princess Luna: Do not worry. I'm sure they're enjoying the sights of Canterlot.

Twilight: Probably not. If Babe's with them then there's no doubt in my mind that they're probably eating away at some restaurant.

Princess Luna: Hehe, you think so?

Twilight: I know so.

Princess Celestia: Luna, we must check on the preparations.

Princess Luna: Of course.

Twilight: You're leaving?

Princess Celestia: Yes. We must. We're overseeing development.

Twilight: I see.

Celestia and Luna left the balcony and went back inside the room. As they approached the door two guards opened the doors for the princesses.

Princess Luna: Oh, André.

André: Uh, hi, Princess Luna, Celestia.

Princess Celestia: It's nice to see you. We didn't expect to see you here just yet.

André: Yeah, sorry about that. Babe and the others are off in town eating. I wasn't really hungry so I thought I'd stop by and see how you all were doing. If you're busy, I could come back.

Princess Luna: No, everything's fine. We were just on our way out.

André: Yeah? Where to?

Princess Celestia: We're on our way to the festival to check on everything.

André: Oh. I see.

Princess Luna: Twilight's still on the balcony. You can go inside if you'd like.

André: Cool. (Standing to the side with his hand out)-Ladies.

Celestia and Luna smiled at his gesture. They walked pass and thanked him for being a gentlemen (colt). Once the princesses left the guards allowed André to pass into the room, they closed the doors behind him.

Twilight (sighing): …

André [voice]: Princess Twilight.

Twilight (turning around): André? You're here?

André: Yeah and what a pleasure it is being in your presence. (Bowing) This is truly an honor.

Twilight: W-What? You don't have to do that!

André: Ha. I know I'm just messing with you. It's good seeing you, Twi.

Twilight: Yeah. It's good seeing you too.

André (walking onto the balcony): …The view is nice. I don't think I ever saw Canterlot like this.

Twilight: No?

André: Nope. It's really nice.

Twilight: It is, isn't it? Soon the sky will be filled with beautiful stars and the breath taking comet. You'll love it.

André: I know. I can't wait.

Twilight: Where are the others?

André: Out eating.

Twilight: I knew it, hehe.

André: Yeah, Babe's with them.

Twilight: How come you're not with them?

André: I wasn't really hungry. Besides we don't get to see you as much anymore. Eating can wait, time with you can't.

Twilight: …

André: Twilight, you ok?

Twilight: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry about that.

André: There's no need to apologize. Its ok, we're all happy for you and very proud. Your destiny has been fulfilled and it's this. I never would've thought you would be a princess and to think…I had a small part of it.

Twilight (smiling): …

André: It's really crazy. I wish I could tell you everything, everything about where I'm from and how stuff like this isn't possible, but like Babe said "It doesn't matter if it's possible or not, we're here, that's all that matters". I have to be sure and remember that.

Twilight: Babe said that? Haha, he doesn't seem like the type who would say something like that.

André: I know, right?

Twilight and André laughed as they both looked out to Canterlot.

André: …Still, I wonder. If anything was different, if I wasn't who I am today, if I was a completely different person somewhere else in the world…would I still have come here? If I were any different I think it would've been somebody else here instead of me. I wouldn't have had any part of any of your lives.

Twilight: Don't count on it.

André: What do you mean?

Twilight: I think you still would've come here. You promised me, remember? If I ever needed you for anything you'd be there, like any good friend would. Promises are fate. No matter who you are it was bound to happen eventually.

André: Heh. I think I understand. But there are times when I probably won't be able to be there for you, the things I can do are limited. Sometimes I can't even save myself. I kinda wish I could take my own advice. There are times when I do wish I can change myself to be a better person for the people around me. At least then I know I can keep promises to the ones I care about without letting them down.

Twilight: …I don't want you to change-

"If their world crumble I'll be here to fix it…if they need someone they need to talk to I'll be there to talk to them…if they need somebody to face their fears with I'll face it with them…Princess Celestia and Luna said the elements have called out to Babe and me and if that's what they said then I'll believe in them because they're my friends too."

"They don't have to be afraid of losing me because if they ever need me to be there, I'll be there. I'm not going to let anybody tell me different. So, Twilight, if you're listening I know you can pull through this…we both can."

Twilight: -Ever. Don't ever change.

André: Change?

Twilight: Can you Pinkie Pie swear me that?

André: To never change? Hm…yeah, I do, but only if you don't look like that.

Twilight: Look like what?

André: Like you're sad. I want you to smile. Seeing Princess Twilight smile makes me really happy, I don't know why. Don't tell anybody, ok?

Twilight: W-WHAT?! What about Rainbow Dash? I don't want her angry, she's gonna be so mad.

André: Hehehe…

Twilight: Huh?

André: Hahahaha!

Twilight: You're laughing? Wait…you were joking!?

André: Hahahaha! You should've seen your face!

Babe [voice]: Ok! So we're all clear on this? The hoverboard is made of lickerish. We CAN punch it if we want to BUT only if it's near a swing set. Is that good? Are we good?

Rarity: I like it.

Applejack: Sounds good.

Rainbow Dash: …Can the swing set hover?

Pinkie Pie: Twilight, André!

André: Hey guys.

Pinkie Pie (skipping over to the balcony): Hey, so this is where you've been? We were looking for you André.

André: You guys were looking for me? I thought you all had gone out to enjoy yourselves.

Pinkie Pie: We were but not without you guys. Huh? Twilight, is everything alright?

Twilight: Everything's fine. Why do you ask?

Pinkie Pie: Your cheeks looks like somepony was pinching them, they're red.

Twilight: They are? It's nothing…really.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie!

Babe: How's it been, Twi?

Twilight: Everything's fine. Still trying to adjust to this whole princess thing, but, now that I am one…I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

Babe: That's easy.

Twilight: It is?

Babe: Yeah. All you've got to do is be cool and relax. That's what Princess Celestia seems to do anyway.

Twilight (rolling her eyes): Really?

Babe: In my eyes anyway.

Applejack: Just trust yer best judgment and you'll be fine. If you ever need help we'll be there for ya, Sugarcube.

Twilight: …Guys.

André (patting Twilight's back): You Pinkie Pie swore.

Twilight (smiling): You're right. Thank you, everypony.

Babe: Don't mention it.

Pinkie Pie noticed the stars in the sky and ran over to the balcony.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, oh! It's starting!

Applejack (walking toward the balcony): Well I'll be. It is, come on ya'll, let's check out those diamonds in the sky.

Rarity [voice]: Diamonds!?

Applejack [voice]: Not literally diamonds, Rarity…

Rarity [voice]: Aw…

Babe: Did she really think it was diamonds in the sky?

Fluttershy: Knowing Rarity, yes.

Rainbow Dash (pushing Babe over to the balcony): Come on, you don't want to miss any second of this!

Babe: Hey, no need to shove, Dash. I'm going, I'm going.

Fluttershy (following after them): Hahaha.

Twilight: …Am I prepared for this?

André [voice]: Twilight, come on.

Twilight: Be right there!

Shaking off her current thoughts Twilight walked over to the balcony and joined her friends to watch the stars and the comet pass by. The sky was soon filled with stars and all the ponies under them were amazed at the sight, the stars could even be seen from the Crystal Empire where Shining Armor and Cadence were watching as well. As the stars continued falling Luna was sitting alone on a hillside watching the stars.

Princess Luna: …

Discord [voice]: What's the matter, princess, lonely?

Princess Luna: …!

Discord (sitting beside Luna): Cheer up, there's no need to feel lonely.

Princess Luna (standing up): Discord! What do you want?

Discord: I'm just here to enjoy the star show, like everypony else.

Princess Luna: …

Discord: …Those eyes, such fierceness.

Princess Luna: Hold your tongue. Let's get something straight, my sister may have reformed you but that doesn't mean that I trust you.

Discord: Oh the irony.

Princess Luna: Huh?

Discord (standing behind Luna): I don't trust you either.

Princess Luna: …? (Turning around)Uh.

Discord: Come to think of it…most of the ponies here don't trust you.

Princess Luna: …What?

Discord: Huh? What was that? You're saying it as if you don't know. I mean, obviously, you must've known.

Princess Luna: What are you talking about?

Discord: Aw…all poor Luna wants is to have friends, acceptance. I know it really burned you up upon seeing all the ponies in Ponyville cower at your mercy despite your best intentions toward them.

Princess Luna: That was just a misunderstanding.

Discord: Hehe. Is it? I guess you're right. They even made up a song about how much they love their dear princess of the night.

The mischievous Discord snapped his fingers and the sounds of ponies in Ponyville were heard telling the tale of Luna.

"Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves, from her searching eyes. But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing. To gobble up ponies in one quick swing. Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year! Fill up her belly with a treat or two  
So she won't return to come eat you"

Discord: Yes, they must really love you. You still remember all those horrified faces, don't you? You never really gotten over such emptiness, have you?

Princess Luna: ...I-

Discord: Ponies who can't seem to love their own princess. They fear you. In their dreams, when they have nightmares, they think of you. They see Celestia as their savior.

Princess Luna: …That's not true.

Discord: Luna, dear, you are aware that no one really respects you, right? Otherwise you would have friends. You wouldn't be here alone.

Princess Luna: No…that's not true. I have friends.

Discord: The humans, kindness out of an act of fear? 1,000 years on the moon hasn't been good to you, has it? If the ponies here still fear you what makes you think any other creature would be different?

Princess Luna: …

Discord (walking pass Luna): Don't be in such denial. I think it's unfair, really. All you ever wanted was to be accepted and loved by others.

Princess Luna: …

Discord: No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, in the end you'll always just be Nightmare Moon.

Princess Luna (turning around): What!?

Discord was gone. Luna began feeling deeply saddened by the new realization, she knew better than to listen to Discord however it seemed as if he reached into the deepest part of her mind and pulled out exactly what she was repressing since her return.


	16. Chapter 14: My little Fillies

**Before we even start I just want you to know immediantly that there is a Spongebob (yes, Spongebob) reference in here that I really wanted to do, so if you spot it you'll know what it is, or at least I hope it does XD**

* * *

-Ponyville-

Real estate pony (Removing the "for sale" sign): I think you're going to be very happy with the new house.

André: Yeah, it's really nice. (Handing over the sack of bits) Thanks a lot buddy.

Real estate pony: Oh no. (Holding out his hoof) Thank you, Mr. Boston.

André (shaking the pony's hoof): Just André is fine.

Real estate pony: She's all yours. (Walking off) See ya.

André: Later. (Gazing upon his new house) Finally, I got my own place.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (appearing behind him): Surprise!

Babe: Woo.

André (jumping back): Whoa! Oh…snap, hey, what're you all doing here?

Applejack: We knew today was the day you'd get yer own place. We wanted to be here for when you sealed the deal.

André: Aw. You guys didn't have to do that for me.

Fluttershy: We wanted to. We're so happy for you.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah and it looks like I've got another place to hang out at. We're gonna party hard!

André: You're starting to sound like Pinkie. Speaking of which, where are Pinkie and Rarity?

Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie is working Sugarcube corner.

André: I see, and Rarity?

Applejack: She's most likely still at the Carousel boutique. We asked her to come out with us but she said she's busy.

André: Busy huh? A house warming wouldn't be truly complete without her. Let's go pay her a little visit.

Rainbow Dash: That's what I like to hear! I'm already one step ahead of you.

Applejack: You guys aren't thinking about going to the boutique and forcing Rarity to welcome André into his new home are you?

André: Yeah.

Rainbow Dash: Why not?

Applejack: …What're we waitin' for? (Running down the road) I'll race ya!

Rainbow Dash: A race?! You're on! Last one there is a Timber wolf! (Picking up André) Come on.

André: What?

Rainbow Dash: You're not going to be one, that's for sure!

André: Wait a minute I never agreed to-

Swoooosh!

André [voice]: Raaace!

Babe: Pfft, I guess we're the only civil-

Fluttershy (flying ahead of Babe): You're gonna be the timber wolf!

Babe: …

Fluttershy [voice]: If that's ok with yoooou!

Babe frowned as the group darted off leaving him to an unfair advantage. The boutique wasn't too far off so there wasn't much of a race. Applejack and Rainbow Dash (with André on her back) were neck and neck while Fluttershy was slightly behind.

Applejack: It's the final stretch. Ah ain't losin'!

Rainbow Dash: Hehe, neither are we!

Applejack: That's what Ah like to hear!

The two locked eyes and continued going, their rivalry burning with the intent of winning. Just as they got near the boutique's walkway a taxi carriage quickly darted in front of them and stopped in front of the boutique before any of them. Applejack and Rainbow Dash came to a screeching halt.

Applejack: What the hay?

Babe (stepping out of the taxi): Thanks man. Keep the change.

The taxi carriage pulled off. Babe stood in front of the boutique's door getting ready to enter.

Applejack: B-Babe?

Babe: Huh? Oh, hey, I thought you guys would've been in already.

Rainbow Dash: You cheated!

Babe: I didn't do anything. I never agreed to race.

Fluttershy (catching up): Does this mean I'm the timber wolf?

André: It doesn't mean anything. (Getting off Rainbow Dash's back) You all are wild. I like it.

Applejack: Hmm. Good race.

Rainbow Dash: Definitely.

The two rivals hoof bumped each other in respect. Babe went over to one of the boutique's windows and peeked inside. Rarity was reading a book from a book pedestal.

Babe: Hm.

André: What is it?

Babe: Rarity's reading.

André: Reading?

Babe: Yeah. It doesn't look like she's designing any clothes.

André: I thought she said she was busy.

Rainbow Dash: It's a good thing we came out here then. (Backing up) Everypony stand back.

Applejack: Uh, Rainbow, what're ya doin'?

Rainbow Dash (flying forward): Chaaarge!

André: Dash, hold on!

Inside the boutique

Rarity (reading a book): …Hm.

The door was burst opened and Rainbow Dash crashed into the wall.

Rarity: Huh?

Rainbow Dash (lying against the wall): …Ouch.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash? (Looking at the door) And-

She saw Applejack, Fluttershy, Babe and André at the entrance.

André: Uh, hi…

Rarity: What're you all doing here?

André: We didn't want to interrupt you from your work or whatever. We just wanted to know if you'd like to come see the new house I brought.

Rarity: You've got the house!?

André: Yup. Right down the street from the library.

Babe: I'm still working up my bits. I'll be out soon too.

Rarity: You're leaving?

Babe: Yeah. I don't want to be too much of a bother on you.

Rarity: Nonsense, you're never a bother. It's a joy having you here. It surely makes Sweetie Belle happy.

Applejack: Right, right, right. Are ya comin'?

Rarity: Well, I'm kind of in the middle of practicing a new spell.

Babe: …?

André: New-

Applejack: Spell?

Fluttershy: You?

Rarity: Yes. I'm studying up on my magic.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Babe and André: …Whaaat!?

Applejack: Studying magic was Twilight's thing, Sugarcube. You're interested in designing. Your cutie mark hasn't been switched again…has it?

Rarity: Of course not. But I just figured that since Twilight is a princess and she's always in Canterlot we'll need somepony who's good with magic. I'm the only unicorn in the group now. I really need to practice my spells and magic.

Babe: Aw…that's strangely adorable.

Rainbow Dash (flying over to the group): Hahaha! Good one, Rarity.

Rarity: Whatever do you mean?

Rainbow Dash: Studying magic? Let's be honest…it's not your forte. You don't need to study magic because Twilight's princess now. We're still a group, no matter what.

André: I hear that.

Rarity: But I've come up with so many new spells, I'm sure I'm getting the hang of it.

Babe: Really? Like what.

Rarity: I can turn water into cider.

Rainbow Dash: Pfft, hahaha!

Rarity: Why're you laughing? I can. Watch.

Applejack and the others shook their heads at Rainbow Dash's laughter. They weren't aware Rarity was preparing to prove herself.

Applejack: Rainbow, stop laughing.

Rainbow Dash: Haha! I'm not laughing because she's attempting spells, I'm laughing because that spell sounds lame-

ZAP!

All the ponies were zapped with Rarity's magic. André and Babe stepped back and covered their eyes. After the spell was complete smoke filled the room, the two humans had to blow the smoke away using their hands.

André (coughing): Are you all ok?

Babe: It took all that to turn water into-

Once the smoke cleared Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy were all sitting on the floor however they weren't mares. They were babies.

André: …Holy.

Rarity: …

Rainbow Dash (holding Fluttershy's tail in her mouth): …

Fluttershy: Mmmm!

Applejack (making spit bubbles): Haha!

André: You guys…oh no, no, no, no! This isn't good. What're we going to do?

The baby ponies looked up at the two humans and were completely still upon seeing them.

André: …Uh. Ok, so, we can't just leave them. We've got to find some way to return them back to normal but…but…how?

Rarity: …

Applejack: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Fluttershy: …

André: Hehe, well, they are kind of cute.

The pony's eyes suddenly filled up with water and they all began to cry.

André: Oh, geez! No, no, don't cry…what's wrong?

They continued crying.

André: Ok, I don't think they can understand me anymore. Ok, Babe, new plan. We'll both take two and take care of them ourselves until we can find a way to put them back.

"…"

André: Babe? (Looking around) Uh, Babe, where did-?

"…"

André: He left me.

The babies continued crying, André turned back to them and wasn't sure of what to do.

André: What is it? Are you guy's hungry? I don't have any food.

He noticed the book Rarity was reading and went over to it in hopes of finding some answers.

André (flipping through the pages): …Frogs, apples, no, no, cows…no, soda, clouds, no, uh, AHA! Here, age spell. Yadayadayada…no, this won't do me any good. I can't understand any of this.

The four babies continued crying even more, they were being unattended to. André closed the book and looked at them in worry.

Sugarcube corner

Pinkie Pie (placing some sweets in the oven): I used to wonder what friendship could be, won't you all share this magic with me.

The shop's entrance doorbell chimed.

Pinkie Pie (walking to the counter): Welcome to Sugarcube corner! Oh, André!

André walked into the shop carrying Rarity. Fluttershy was tightly holding onto his leg, Rainbow Dash standing in the hood of his hoodie while holding onto his cheeks and Applejack was lying on his head.

Pinkie Pie: Huh? Are these yours? Congratulations!

André: What? No! These are-

Pinkie Pie: Are you babysitting?

André: Well, yeah, sort of but-

Pinkie Pie: That's great! I heard you brought the new house, I think that's awesome news. Sorry I couldn't come out to celebrate with you but-wait a minute…these babies look like Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy.

André: Yes! Exactly, that's what I've been trying to-

Pinkie Pie: …You didn't.

André: I-huh? NO! Pinkie Pie, these are our friends.

Pinkie Pie: …?

André: Rarity accidently used a wrong spell and turned them all into babies. Now they're stuck like this…and I need help.

Pinkie Pie: A spell…? Why was Rarity practicing spells?

André: Long story.

Pinkie Pie: Where's Babe?

Ponyville train station

Box office attendant: Ok, so that's one ticket to Canterlot?

Babe: Yeah, one way.

Box office attendant: Alrighty.

Sugarcube corner

André: I don't know.

Pinkie Pie: Well, we can't leave them like this. Maybe there's a time limit for them staying like this?

André: I don't know. Maybe, I just don't know what to do…

Pinkie Pie: Hm…I'm not letting you do this alone.

André: Really? You mean that?

Pinkie Pie: Of course. I'm always willing to help a friend in need.

André: Great, thanks a lot Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: It's no problem. But be warned…

André: Huh…?

Pinkie Pie: Babies are a big responsibility…

André: I know, I have a little sister-

Pinkie Pie: No. You don't understand. Babies are a big responsibility. We're going to need a few things before we can actually get into this. We're going to be in for one heck of a ride…

André: I'm ready, as long as it means getting our friends back to normal. I'm not afraid.

Pinkie Pie: Oh…you will be.

André: …

The lights mysteriously dimmed and Pinkie Pie approached André with a serious expression on her face. A light came from under her as if she was telling a horror story around a campfire at night.

Pinkie Pie: …You…will…be.

André (nervously swallowing): …Um-

Pinkie Pie turned the lights back on and placed a flashlight on one of the shop's tables. Pinkie happily skipped out of the shop prompting André to follow her. He sighed and slowly followed after her. Eventually the two made it to a grocery store. André was pushing a shopping cart with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in the baby seats. Pinkie Pie was carrying Applejack and Rarity on her back in a pony version of a baby carrier.

André: Ok, so what are we looking for?

Pinkie Pie (tossing cake mix into the cart): Don't worry I've got everything we need.

André: Um, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah?

André: We're here to shop for them…why're you getting cake mix?

Pinkie Pie (looking at her list): What do you mean? It says it right here on my "to get babies" list.

André (looking over at the list): …Pinkie, that's your grocery shopping list.

Pinkie Pie: Huh? (Reading over the list) Hmm.

Grocery list:  
Milk  
Eggs  
Party hats  
Cake mix  
Party mix  
Dough  
Blueberries  
Muffins

Pinkie Pie: Aha, silly filly, André! Guess what?

André: Huh?

Pinkie Pie: This is my grocery shopping list. We were getting groceries for me, isn't that silly?

André: Heh, that's Pinkie for you.

Applejack: Hahaha!

Fluttershy (sucking on a pacifier): …

Pinkie Pie (looking back at Applejack): Aww, you like funny things Applejack? (Making funny faces) Bleh! Meh!

Applejack (clapping): Hahaha!

André: You know, when they're not crying it's not so bad.

Fluttershy (holding her hooves out to André): …

André: What is it?

Fluttershy (slightly bouncing up and down): …

Pinkie Pie: She wants you to pick her up.

André: Oh, is that all? (Picking up Fluttershy) C'mere.

Rainbow Dash: …!

Pinkie Pie (looking at the baby list): Ok. We need bottles, extra pacifiers, baby food, water and milk.

André: That's all?

Pinkie Pie: We'll probably need a little more but what I just listed was the most important.

André: Ok, Shouldn't be a problem. I'm following your lead anyway.

Rainbow Dash (holding up her hooves): …!

André: Huh? What is it, Rainbow? You want up too?

Rainbow Dash (nodding): …

André: Uh, ok.

Pinkie Pie: Aw…you make such an affectionate father.

André lightly chuckled as he held a napping Fluttershy in one arm and a needy Rainbow Dash in the other.

André: If you say so.

Fluttershy: ZZZzzz…

André: Aw, she's so adorable when she snores.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah…now look at who's a year older, Fluttershy.

André: Hehehe. Yeah.

Rainbow Dash put on a look of disappointment. She reached her hoof over and snatched Fluttershy's pacifier out of her mouth. Fluttershy woke up afterwards, Rainbow put the pacifier in her mouth and laid her head on André's shoulder. Fluttershy began to cry.

André: No! Aw, no, don't cry…please. Rainbow, why'd you do that?!

Rainbow Dash: …Uh, uh.

André (gasping): No, please, don't cry….not you too.

Rainbow Dash began to cry. André tried his best to get the two babies to settle down but to no avail. Other shoppers looked down the aisle as they passed by.

Later Pinkie Pie and André took the babies back to André's house. There, things haven't gotten any better. Rainbow Dash was flying around the room unwilling to listen to anything André or Pinkie asked. Fluttershy was crying because she wasn't able to lie down and have a nap due to the loud bickering between Applejack and Rarity who were fighting over a teddy bear.

Rainbow Dash (flying around the front room): Hahaha!

André (chasing after her): Rainbow, knock it off! Get back down here!

Applejack (pulling the bear): Mine!

Rarity (pulling the bear back): Mine!

Pinkie Pie: Rarity, sweetie, you've been playing with the bear for an hour now. Let's say we give Applejack a little time with it now. (Taking the bear) Here you go Applejack.

Rarity: …!

Applejack: Ah! (Cuddling the bear) Mm…

Pinkie Pie: See? You've gotta share.

Rarity began to cry.

Pinkie Pie (sighing): … It was hard enough babysitting Pumpkin and Pound cake, but now I've got to babysit four of my friends.

André (jumping up to the ceiling): You're telling me?

Rainbow Dash: Hehehe!

André: Rainbow Dash, get your flank down here.

Rainbow Dash (holding out her tongue): …

André: What!?

Rainbow Dash: Hahaha!

André: Pinkie… a little help?

Pinkie Pie (keeping Rarity and Applejack from fighting): Kinda…busy…

André (sighing): …

Water began pouring on André's head.

André: What the-a leak?

Pinkie Pie: A leak? Did you leave water running upstairs?

André: No. I haven't even been upstairs yet. This water smells funny. It smells like…like…

Pinkie Pie (noticing a diaper on the floor): Hm?

She over and saw Fluttershy wearing her diaper. She looked down at Rarity and Applejack and saw they were nicely equipped with diapers as well.

Pinkie Pie: Uh…André, did you put on Rainbow's diaper?

André looked up and saw Rainbow Dash without her diaper on. One shower later André went back to assisting Pinkie with the babies.

André (entering the front room): Can't believe she actually did that. (Sniffing) Ew! What is that smell?

Pinkie Pie: That, my good friend, is the smell of change.

André: Oh no…Pinkie, I don't know how to change.

Pinkie Pie: Not to worry.

From past experience Pinkie already knew what to do. She did a quick 1-2 step and soon all the babies were changed and clean. André took the dirty diapers out in the trash while Pinkie put fresh, clean new ones on. With the babies changed and prepped they settled down and weren't as cranky, in fact they were just calmly sitting on the couch.

Pinkie Pie: Phew. No more bickering.

André (coming back into the house): Hey, you did it.

Pinkie Pie: For now.

André: I'm sure glad you're here.

Pinkie Pie: Heh, yeah, good thing there's two of us. Since we're the oldest we're going to have to care for them. We're going to have to be parents.

André: Me and you?

Pinkie Pie: Uh huh. Who else is going to look after the little ones?

André: You're right I guess…I guess Babe's the uncle.

Pinkie Pie: Do you hear that girls? Just call us mom and dad from here on out.

The four babies laughed, now for the short parent montage.

• André and Pinkie decided to give the girls a breath of fresh air. They put them in a stroller and took them out for a walk in the park. As they walk through town the Cake family noticed them. Mr. and Mrs. Cake thought to themselves "Human+Pony=Pegasus, Earth and Unicorn?" they didn't pay it much mind and continued on.

• The two eventually reached the park and allowed the babies to play in a sandbox. The babies are shown going down a slide with Pinkie Pie coming in behind them and André sliding down last. They all cheered once they were reunited at the bottom.

• At a nearby ice cream stand André and Pinkie ordered some ice cream that they would share with the babies. André ordered strawberry and allowed Applejack and Rarity to have the first lick. Pinkie smiled as she watched them.  
After a relaxing day the babies were asleep and put to rest inside a crib Pinkie and André brought earlier. André and Pinkie were exhausted and went back down stairs to rest. They sat on the couch leaving one of the room lamps on.

André: Ah…finally.

Pinkie Pie: Heheh…yeah…I'm pooped. I never knew babysitting could be so much fun, when you have somepony to help you do it. I should've let Twilight help me all those years ago.

André: It wasn't that long ago was it?

Pinkie Pie (thinking): …I don't know.

André: Haha. (Yawning) Well, they're not back yet. I guess we've still got work to do.

Pinkie Pie (lying against André's shoulder): ZZZzzz…ZZZzzz… cupcakes…

André: …Goodnight, Pinkie…

He slowly closed his eyes and dozed off.

The next morning

André: ZZZzzz…ZZZzzz…

Pinkie Pie [voice]: André, breakfast is ready!

André: Mm? (Awakening) Aw, something smells pretty good.

After waking up he went upstairs to clean himself up and get ready for the day. He came back downstairs and went into the kitchen. He sat down and saw Pinkie had made eggs and hash browns with a side of orange juice. The babies were in the front room playing with their toys while André and Pinkie ate in the kitchen.

André (finishing his OJ): Ah. That was great, delicious.

Pinkie Pie: Delicious.

André: Yeah. (Standing up) Well, I'm off.

Pinkie Pie: Off? Where are you off to?

André: I've got work, gotta bring home the bacon if I wanna eat.

Pinkie Pie: Huh? So…I've got to do the parenting on my own?

André: I don't work too long. I'll come back as soon as I can.

Pinkie Pie: …OK.

André checked his pockets and went to the front door, Pinkie followed after him.

Pinkie Pie: Have a good day.

André: Definitely. I'll be back so you can rest up.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie!

The babies crawled up to the door and stood with concerned faces.

André: Hey, guys, I'll be back.

Pinkie Pie: He's got work, he'll be home soon.

André: That's right. Well, I'm off. Don't you five stop being adorable. (Walking down the road)Hugs and kisses.

Pinkie Pie: …Bye.

9:00PM

André (walking into the house): Ugh, what a day…

Pinkie Pie (attending to the babies): Oh…André, thank goodness you're home. I thought something happened. Now you can help me with the babies.

André: Gee…I don't know, Pinkie. Work was a killer. With Applejack gone I had to do both her and my jobs today. (Heading upstairs) I need to lie down.

Pinkie Pie: But…I thought I was supposed to get a break.

André: Oh yeah! Your break…don't worry, I'll handle it tomorrow.

Pinkie Pie: …Tomorrow.

André (walking upstairs): Tomorrow.

The next day, 9:30AM

André (walking into the house): Ugh, my back. Talk about a rough day…

Pinkie Pie (tiredly attending to the babies): Oh…André, I'm so glad you're home from work…now I can get that break.

André: Man, Pinkie, today was really tough. I had to work with the farm animals. I need a bath.

Pinkie Pie: But…

André (heading upstairs): Tomorrow, I promise.

The next day, 10:00PM

Pinkie Pie (weakly attending to the kids): …André?

André (heading upstairs): Exhausted…

The next day, 10:30PM

Pinkie Pie (lying on the floor with the babies): …

André (walking upstairs): Uh...

Upstairs

André (lying on the bed): …

Pinkie Pie: André, we need to talk.

André: Can't it wait?

Pinkie Pie: Don't "can't it wait" me, mister!

André: What's the matter?

Pinkie Pie: You haven't helped at all with the babies!

André: What? I don't know how.

Pinkie Pie: That's why we're here, together, to help each other figure that out. We made a promise to each other and that's how it stays until we see this through.

André: …Uh. You're right, I had no idea…these are our friends and I haven't done my share.

Pinkie Pie: Aw, there, there...(holding André's head) It's ok.

André: I-I'll make it up to you, I promise.

Pinkie Pie (smiling): Thanks.

The next night, 11:00PM

Pinkie Pie (sitting on the couch with the babies): …Mhm.

Finally finished with false words, Pinkie Pie got up and got the babies dressed and put them in their stroller. Meanwhile André was with Spitfire grabbing a bit to eat at a local café shop.

Spitfire: I'm glad you were able to make it out. Sorry I haven't been around lately, work is a killer.

André: Yeah. Tell me about it, I'm just glad we can get together as friends. We don't hang out as much.

Spitfire: Yeah.

Pinkie Pie [voice]: Ahem!

André and Spitfire turn to Pinkie who was standing beside them.

Spitfire: Uh, can we help you?

André: Oh no. Hey, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: …

André: What?

Pinkie Pie: …

André: …What?

Pinkie Pie: Do you remember what you said to me yesterday?

André: Uh…good morning?

Pinkie Pie (sighing): No. Does "I haven't done my share" or "I'll make it up to you" ring any bells?

André: Oh, right, that was today?

Spitfire: Uh, André? What's going on?

Pinkie Pie: Oh nothing. (Holding up Applejack) By the way, you forgot your friends!

Spitfire: Huh?

Pinkie Pie: Is this work? This is work?

André: No, see, I promised her we'd get together a while ago and-

Pinkie Pie: You promised your friends too!

André: OOH. So, this is the thanks I get for working overtime?

Pinkie Pie: …OVERTIME!?

The two began to argue, the four babies laughing at their argument.

Twilight [voice]: Guys.

André&Pinkie Pie: Huh?

Babe: What're you two doing?

Pinkie Pie: Twilight, Babe! What are you guys doing here?

Babe: I had left off to Canterlot to get Twilight to undo the spell. She's the only one I know who can do it.

André: Wait, so that's why you left?

Babe: Yeah. I wouldn't leave you hanging.

André: It took you how many days?

Babe: Oh, right, see…there was a spa and-ah, never mind, Twilight?

Twilight: Right.

A magical orb formed around Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. The orb flew into the sky and transformed them back to their old selves. Twilight brought them back to the ground, safely.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh…what happened?

Pinkie Pie: You're back!

Applejack: Back? We went somewhere?

André: Hahaha…

Pinkie Pie: Hehehe…

Fluttershy: Um…why are we wearing diapers?

Rainbow Dash (noticing Spitfire): …! Ah! Spitfire! (Covering the diaper) I-this is-it's not! (Flying off) Not coooool!

Applejack (removing the diaper): This is rather embarrassing.

Rarity: Yeah…I feel so uncouth. (Running off) I need to change!

Babe (running after Rarity): Wait! Don't lock me out again!

Fluttershy (flying off in embarrassment): Oooh…

André: Wait…so, that's it? Problem solved? All we had to do was ask Twilight?

Twilight: You can come to me for anything.

André (face palming): …

Twilight: Heh. Well, I'm off.

André: Thanks, Twi.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. You're a real life saver…

Twilight smiled at her two friends and vanished. Spitfire was still sitting at the table, confused.

Pinkie Pie: Well…I guess they don't need us anymore.

André: Yeah…one thing for sure, I'm not ready to be a parent.

Pinkie Pie: You can say that again. (Sighing) At least it's over.

André: Yeah.

Spitfire: Uh, so, does this mean our get together is over or…?

Pinkie Pie (turning to Spitfire): …And who are you?

Spitfire: …Huh?


	17. Chapter 15:Nightmare before cider season

-Apple family house, Sweet Apple Acres-  
-Apple Jack's room-

Apple Bloom: Oh…she doesn't look too good.

Babe: Uh, yeah, a real mess.

Apple Bloom (tapping Babe's leg): Ahem…

Babe: What?

Apple Bloom: Let's not make her feel any worse.

Babe: She does look bad though.

Big Mac: Eeyup…

Apple Bloom, Big Mac and Babe were standing beside Applejack's bed as she lied down with a thermometer in her mouth. She had dark bags under her eyes and was obviously sick.

Applejack: Uuuhh…

Apple Bloom: Applejack, are you going to be ok?

Applejack: Ah'm tellin' you, Ah'm fine. Ah ain't sick...(coughing) Ugh…

Babe: No. You're sick alright. We can't have you up and about while you're like this.

Applejack: But cider season is starting tomorrow…Ah've got to be there to help.

Granny Smith walked into the room with an ice pack. She stood beside Applejack and placed the ice pack on her forehead.

Apple Bloom: What do you think, granny?

Granny Smith: With Applejack sick we're down a pony and without her progress will surely be slower than a mule. We may have to postpone cider season.

Applejack: What? Nope, not on mah watch…(heavily coughing) Mmmeeeehhh…

Granny Smith: Save your strength.

Apple Bloom: If we postpone cider season so many ponies will be upset.

Babe: Yeah, especially Rainbow.

Granny Smith: Not only that but we'll also need somepony who will be able to look after Applejack while she's sick so that only leaves two ponies to really handle the cider.

Apple Bloom: Looks like we've got no other choice gang.

Big Mac (sighing): Eeyup…

Babe: Hold on. Don't throw in the towel yet. We've still got a whole day ahead of us, we can work it all out now and be ready before tomorrow.

Apple Bloom: But Applejack's still sick.

Babe: I can handle it.

Granny Smith: You can?

Babe: Yeah. I may not be as quick at apple bucking as AJ but I can definitely do it, I'll even take care of AJ while keeping up with the cider.

Big Mac: Sounds to be like you're biting off a little more than you can chew.

Babe: Me? Nah, I'm sure I can handle it.

Apple Bloom: …Humans must be some really hard workers then.

Applejack: Ah don't need any care. Ah can handle mahself. (Sniffing) Ah promise.

Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, Big Mac and Babe: Applejack...

Applejack: Oh, fine…Babe, you really don't have to do this.

Babe: It's no trouble, besides a little help from our friends won't hurt.

Applejack: Ah gave André the day off. Ah don't want him coming in to work if Ah already told him he could rest.

Babe: He'll understand. I'm sure he won't say no.

-Outside of André's house-

Rainbow Dash: No.

André: But…Rainbow, they sound like they really could use our help.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but the new Daring Do movie premiers today. We've got tickets and nothing is ruining this for me.

Babe: But you can see it anytime besides you'll be the first one to get your cider. If you don't then you'll most likely not get any.

Rainbow Dash: I'll risk it.

Babe: Ok, how about you go to the movies and André helps-

Rainbow Dash (grabbing Babe by the shirt): Babe, if you ruin this for me…

Babe: O-Ok…sorry.

André (pulling Rainbow off of Babe): Sorry Babe, we've made plans. Besides I got the day off.

Babe: It's cool, no big deal. (Fixing his shirt) You two are busy and we've got other friends. I'll see if they can help.

Rainbow Dash: Perfect.

André and Rainbow left. Babe watched them off.

Babe (sighing): Ok. I know Pinkie will help.

-Sugarcube corner-

Pinkie Pie: Cider season, huh?

Babe: Yeah. Applejack's sick so we'll need some extra hooves around.

Pinkie Pie: Sorry. I've got to make delivers around town and then I've still got shop duty. I'll be here all day.

Babe: Aw, really? Ok. Thanks anyway. I'll go see if Rarity can help.

Pinkie Pie: That's probably a no go too.

Babe: What? Why not?

Pinkie Pie: Rarity has been a little "off" since the baby thing. She's co-co in the loco.

Babe: Alright, so all my friends are busy for today.

Pinkie Pie: Wish I could help but I'm super busy.

Babe: It's cool. I'll just have to handle this myself. How hard could it be?

-Applejack's room-

Applejack: Uggghhh…

Babe (entering the room): Hey, AJ.

Applejack: Ooh. Babe, it's good to see a friendly face.

Babe: Yeah.

Applejack: What did André say?

Babe: He was willing to help but Rainbow certainly didn't want him helping. They went out to see a movie.

Applejack: Should've known. (Coughing) Uh…

Babe: Where are the others?

Applejack: Granny Smith is coming up with one of her famous homemade remedies.

Babe: Will it work?

Applejack: It should. Granny's homemade cures never failed.

Babe: Ok, cool. Are Big Mac and Apple Bloom already preparing for tomorrow?

Applejack: Uh huh. They're out-(coughing)-in the apple orchid now.

Babe: Ok. I'll go out to help them. (Walking toward the door) Feel better.

Applejack: Where ya goin'?

Babe: I'm gonna go out and help Big Mac and Apple Bloom with the apples and stuff.

Applejack: Ah thought you said you were gonna keep me well?

Babe: Oh yeah, I did say that. I can do that, how long will it take for the cure to be ready anyway, right?

Applejack (coughing): Right.

Babe noticed the ice pack on Applejack's head was no good. He picked up the bag, there was nothing but water inside.  
Babe: Looks like you need more ice.

Applejack: Yes, please?

Babe: You've got it.

Applejack: Thank you.

Babe left the room and made his way for the kitchen. He emptied the water in the sink and went to freezer for a new round of ice. Apple Bloom noticed Babe in the kitchen window and went over to the house.

Apple Bloom [voice]: Babe, what're ya doin'?

Babe: Hm? I'm just getting Applejack some ice.

Apple Bloom [voice]: Ok, just hurry, we need all the help we can get.

Babe: Ok. (Checking the icepack) I'm on my way.

He quickly went back upstairs to Applejack's room and gave her the new icepack.

Babe (placing the icepack on her head): Is that better?

Applejack: Yeah. Thanks.

Babe: Ok, cool. If you need me I'll be out in the orchid. Just call.

Applejack: Oh no, Ah can't do that. My voice is hoarse.

Babe: ...I like what you did there?

Applejack: I'll just ring the bell.

Babe: Bell?

Applejack pointed to a bell that was sitting on her nightstand.

Babe: Haven't seen one of those since-well, ever.

Applejack: It's been in the family for years.

Babe: Oh…well, ok, I guess that'll work.

Applejack: It will.

Babe opened the door and put one foot out into the hallway.

Ding, ding, ding!

Babe (turning to Applejack): …?

Applejack: Can ya hear it?

Babe: …Yes.

Applejack: Ok. (Coughing) Ah'm just checking.

Babe turned back around and made one step again.

Ding, ding, ding!

Babe (turning back around): AJ?

Applejack: Could you make me some soup?

Babe: Yes.

Applejack: Thank you.

Babe hesitantly went into the hallway but since he didn't hear a bell he quickly ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. He was looking around for canned soup.

Babe: Where would they keep it?

Apple Bloom (walking into the kitchen): Babe, what're you doin'?

Babe: Applejack wants me to make her soup.

Apple Bloom: Soup?

Babe (checking the cabinets): Yeah. Where is it?

Apple Bloom: Ya don't find soup in a cabinet, you make it yourself.

Babe: From scratch?

Apple Bloom: Mhm. Ah know what Applejack needs, Ah'll make it mahself.

Babe: Great, I'll head out to the Apple orchid and start bucking some apples.

Apple Bloom: Sounds like a plan.

Switching positions Apple Bloom went to fix Applejack's soup while Babe went out to buck apples. A few minutes passed and apple bucking was taking its toll on Babe's shoulder as he tackled the trees to buck the apples. It didn't make it any better when he had to carry the baskets over to Big Mac who had to press and cask them.

Babe (putting apples into the cask): Good…good…bad…good…bad…bad…good.

Apple Bloom (running back into the orchid): Sorry for the wait.

Babe: It's problem.

Apple Bloom: Ok, we've gotten barrels down, 20 more to go.

Babe: 20?

Apple Bloom: Mhm. Makin' cider is real work.

Babe (rubbing his shoulder): Yeah…I can see that.

Ding, ding, ding!

Babe: Ugh…I'll be back.

Apple Bloom: Babe, if you want to get Cider season to be on time we've really got to push ourselves to the limits, without Applejack and Granny Smith it'll take all day for us to get things up and runnin'.

Babe: I know Apple Bloom…but I said I'll handle AJ while she's sick too…I've got to.

Apple Bloom (balancing a barrel on her head): I know, just try and hurry.

Babe entered the house through the kitchen. He continued rubbing his sore shoulder. Upon entering the kitchen he saw Applejack by the stove. She accidently dropped her icepack on the floor.

Babe: AJ, what're you doing?

Applejack: Ah'm just reheating my soup. (Coughing) I rung the bell but you didn't come so now Ah'm handling things. (Coughing) It's no big deal.

Babe: AJ, cover your mouth. You should be in bed.

Babe went over to Applejack and eased her away from the stove. He walked her upstairs and laid her back in bed.

Applejack: Mm…Ah can feel mah fever goin' down, Ah think Ah can work now.

Babe: No. Stop making up excuses, you learned your lesson in Applebuck Season.

Applejack: …Huh?

Babe: Nothing. Just stay in bed.

Applejack: But Ah feel-(heavily coughing) fiiine…

Babe: Yeah. Right, where's André when you need him?

Applejack: You said you'd take care of me…

Babe: I am, I'm trying…I'll go get your soup.

Applejack: Thank you…

Babe exhaustedly went back downstairs. He went over to the stove to check on Applejack's soup.

Babe: …

Ding, ding, ding!

Babe: I'll be up soon!

Apple Bloom [voice]: Babe! What's taking so long?

Babe (looking out the kitchen window): I'll be there soon Apple Bloom. Applejack's soup wasn't hot enough.

Ding, ding, ding!

Babe took the pot off of the stove and poured the soup into a bowl. He placed the pot in the sink and was getting ready to wash it out.

Ding, ding, ding!

Apple Bloom [voice]: Babe, we need your assistance!

Applejack (entering the kitchen): What's takin' so long?

Babe (picking up the bowl): Why're you out of bed?

Applejack: The jingles weren't workin'. Ah can make mah own soup…

Babe: Applejack, I asked you to-

Apple Bloom [voice]: Oh, Baaaabe? Sun's starting to go down.

Babe (turning his head to the window): I heard yo-

Before he could finish his sentence Babe stepped on the icepack and fell. The soup flew into the air and then landed on his chest.

Babe: AH!

Applejack: Oh no! My soup!

Babe (trying to get the soup off of his chest): Ow, ow, ow!

Applejack (licking the soup remains in the bowl): …? And it was just right. (Coughing) Could you make me some more?  
Babe was getting ready to go outside but stopped at the door once he heard Applejack request more soup.

Ding, ding, ding!

Babe: …

Applejack [voice]: Babe?

Apple Bloom [voice]: Babe?

Applejack [voice]: Babe?

Apple Bloom [voice]: Babe?

Babe: No, no, no, no, no, NO-

The kitchen door swung open and BAM! Right into Babe's face, he dizzily staggered about until he fell on the floor.

Apple Bloom: Babe, you in here?

Babe (lying on the floor): …

Apple Bloom: Huh?

The two looked over him as he lay on the floor in a daze.

Apple Bloom: Yo, Babe…you alright?

While he tried to focus on the two sisters faces Babe began seeing double. He weakly closed his eyes as his vision faded. What seemed like seconds went by and Babe began to reawaken.

Babe (awakening on a couch): …Ow. Ugh, my head. Where am I?

Applejack [voice]: Next!

Babe: Was that Applejack? (Touching his forehead) Ah!

He noticed there was some pain coming from his forehead. He slowly rubbed the sore spot and discovered his forehead had a bandage on it. He could feel a large lump on his forehead.

Babe: …Uh. I'm at Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack [voice]: Next!

Babe: And there goes her voice again. I'd better go see what's up.

While still a little dazed Babe put on his shoes. He then left the Apple family house and went to see what the commotion was all about. He followed the sound of Applejack's voice to the entrance of the farm. He saw a long crowd of ponies lined up at the gate entrance.

Babe: Oh crap…that line is epic. Wait, why would there be a line? Wait…its morning…that must mean it must be Cider season. I wasn't out for a few seconds…it was a whole day.

The Apple family continued distributing their famous cider out to the citizens of Ponyville. The line was moving impressively quick. It appears that they managed to make enough cider for the whole town. Although, this, truly to be expected after their run in with Flim and Flam a few years ago.

Babe (Approaching the Apples): Uh, guys?

Applejack: Huh? Oh! Babe, you're ok!

Babe: Yeah…uh, is…Cider season?

Applejack: Continuing as planned.

Babe: Really?

Applejack: Yeah. We've got enough cider for all of Ponyville.

Babe: Oh wow, that's great. I kinda messed up though. I didn't do anything as I said I would. I was knocked out for an entire.

Applejack: You've helped plenty. Actually it's because of you we've got enough to give the whole town. You managed to make ten whole barrels of cider, if it wasn't for that ten there would still be some thirsty ponies who've been waiting in line.

Babe: So…I did help?

Applejack: Of course.

Babe: Ha, and you sound a lot better. I'm surprised you managed to get better in just one day.

Applejack: It's all thanks to granny. As Ah said "granny's remedies never fail". Ah've never felt better, thanks a lot for helping take care of me as well. Sorry if Ah was a bother.

Babe: Nah. (Holding up his fist) It's all good.

Applejack (bumping his fist): Hehe.

André (walking up to the stand): Hey, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: André, hey, how's it been?

André: It's been good. I'm here to try some of the famous Apple cider.

Rainbow Dash (standing behind André): I told him it's to die for.

Apple Bloom: Well, you two are in luck. You're the last customers and this is the last barrel.

André: Great. (Putting two bits on the counter) I'll take one, please.

Granny Smith took the two bits and Apple Bloom made André's cider. The cup was full to the top. She slid the cup over to him.

Apple Bloom: Enjoy.

André (taking the cup): I'm sure I will. Thanks.

Babe: Yo, Dré.

André: Hey, Babe. (Walking over to Babe and Applejack) You ok?

Babe: Yeah. Why?

André: Looks like you hit your head.

Babe: Oh, this…long story.

André: I see…so, did things work out?

Babe: Well, Cider season was on time and all the citizens got a chance to enjoy some Apple family cider. Not only that, AJ's feeling better. I'd say so.

André: Looks like you've saved the business.

Babe: Not really…got knocked out half way through.

André: Hahaha. Well, that's a relief. Everything worked out just fine.

Rainbow Dash [voice]: NOOOOOOO!

Babe, André and Applejack flinched at Rainbow's sudden outburst.


	18. Chapter 16: Great and Powerful

-Ponyville square-

An impressive looking stage was set up in the pavilion in the Ponyville square. On the curtain was a familiar symbol on a wand with a misty magical aura around it. There was an impressive crowd surrounding the stage however none of them seemed interested in what was getting ready to happen.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

A puff of smoke erupted from the stage and beyond the smoke stood the one and only, Trixie Lulamoon. She held an impressive pose waiting for her audience to applaud. It was quiet, even the crickets were unimpressed. She sees that nopony was intrigued and prepared to move onto the next act.

Trixie: Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!

Fireworks and fanfare went off in the background. The ponies of Ponyville knew Trixie's face and still haven't taken a liking to seeing her around as it would most likely mean trouble. After a short intro the crowd left and went about their daily lives, ignoring Trixie.

Trixie (sitting on the stage): Oh…who am I kidding? Nopony would be happy to see me after all the horrible things I've done. (Sighing) If only somepony would…

Rarity [voice]: The town square sure is empty today.

Trixie: Huh?

Pinkie Pie [voice]: Yeah. I guess everypony must be home sick.

André [voice]: I doubt that.

Trixie recognized Rarity and Pinkie Pie. She watched as they walked by with André, the three didn't seem to realize Trixie was in the square.

Trixie: Those ponies…I remember them! (Rubbing her hooves together) This is my chance.

André: I wonder how Twilight's doing. I hope she doesn't mind us popping in to say hi.

Pinkie Pie: Of course she wouldn't mind! I'm sure she'll be super-duper happy to see us!

André: Yeah.

Rarity: She's princess now, I'm sure she's awfully busy with royal duties.

André: Aw, come on Rarity. You were thinking the same thing.

Rarity: Was not.

André and Rarity continued walking ahead. Pinkie Pie noticed Trixie approaching them and stopped.

Pinkie Pie: Hm? Uh-oh, guys! It's uh…um…

Trixie: …Trixie, you fool!

André: Trixie?

Rarity (covering her mane): Shield your hair!

Trixie: No! Please, don't be alarmed.

Rarity: Ugh! You're Trixie alright! I'll never forget the pony who turned my hair…green…(lunging forward) I'll destroy you!

Trixie (flinching): …!

André (grabbing Rarity): W-Whoa! Hang on!

Trixie: Please, just hear me out. I'm not the old me, I turned over a new leaf. I'm not making any more scams or anything, I promise.

Rarity: Bet that's your new scam. (Reaching out for Trixie) Greeeeen!

André (holding Rarity back): Easy, Rarity.

Trixie: I didn't mean to do any of those things…I just wanted to impress somepony…I kinda went over my head and uh…well, you know the rest…

Rarity: Well, we're still not impressed.

André: You did nearly get the town destroyed. I can see why some, if not all, ponies aren't happy to see you.

Rarity: And we're no exception. (Walking ahead) Come on guys, we've got a train to catch.

Pinkie Pie: Hold on a second. She looks sad.

Trixie (walking closer to the three): I would like to apologize to all your friends for everything I've done to them. Could you put in a good word for me?

Pinkie Pie: Hm. Sure! We could do that, can't we?

Rarity: …

André: Well, I guess.

Rarity: André, you're not really going to trust her are you?

André: Uh, well, yeah. I don't see why not.

Rarity: …Hmp.

Pinkie Pie: Trixie will make a great new friend! In fact, let's go and do that favor. Let's put in a good word for her.

André: How're we gonna do that? I'm pretty sure Applejack won't take it too nicely.

Pinkie Pie: We're gonna go to the most level headed pony we know, Fluttershy.

André: Good idea.

Trixie: Thank you. You guys won't regret this.

Rarity: We'll see…

Trixie: …

André, Pinkie and Rarity decided to give the trip to Canterlot a pause to help Trixie redeem herself.

-Fluttershy's backyard-

Fluttershy: La, la, la, la (Putting food down for the animals) Here you are my little friends. Eat up.

After distributing an equal amount of food between the small woodland animals Fluttershy happily watched them eat. André, Pinkie and Rarity invited themselves around to the backyard. The three decided it was good for Trixie to hide her appearance until they gave her the ok.

André: Hey, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy (turning to her friends): André, Pinkie, Rarity! What a surprise. I wasn't expecting company.

Rarity: Neither were we…

Fluttershy: Oh yeah. Twilight told me about the whole aging spell mix up. I wanted to thank you, André and Pinkie Pie, for taking care of us while we couldn't

Pinkie Pie: No problem.

André: All in a day's work. But, are you alright? Do you need us to help you with anything?

Fluttershy: No. I'm alright, thank you for asking though.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. You don't need us around, especially when you've got a special somepony, like Babe!

Fluttershy: …He hasn't been himself lately.

Rarity: He hasn't? Why's that?

Fluttershy: He's been kinda…secretive and always going away when I try to talk to him. He's even gone again today.

Rarity: That doesn't sound right.

Pinkie Pie: Sure doesn't.

André: Hm…

Fluttershy: I wonder if-

Trixie (appearing beside Pinkie Pie): Hey! I know what it is. He's got another special somepony! Let's go find out who she is!

Fluttershy: A-Another…?

Trixie: Definitely!

Fluttershy quickly turned away and ran into her cottage.

André: Wait! I'm sure Babe's not-and she's gone…(Sighing) Nice move.

Trixie: What…?

Pinkie Pie: That went well. We should go and talk to Babe. He's gotta be somewhere in town, right?

André: Yeah. I wonder what he's been doing.

The group of four left Fluttershy's cottage and made their way back to town.

André: …Hm?

Babe (walking by the four): What's up, Dré?

André: Uh, hi? No, Babe. Wait a second!

Babe: What's up? I'm kinda in a rush.

André and the three girls walked up to Babe in curiosity.

Pinkie Pie: Whatcha doin'?

Babe: Nothing. Why?

Rarity: You aren't…hiding secrets are you?

Babe: What? No. Who said that?

André: Fluttershy. She said you've been hiding something and avoiding her questions about it.

Trixie: Got a new special somepony?

Babe: No! Wait, Trixie? Why're you here?

André: Long story. It's not really important. She's a friend.

Rarity: Oh please.

Babe: Hm, whatever. I guess there's no fooling Fluttershy. See, I wanted to get her something special.

Rarity: Special?

Babe: Yeah. I was looking around town to see what the biggest and rarest gem was. I wanted to get that gem and give it to Fluttershy as a gift.

Rarity: Gems?! Why didn't you say so? You could've come to your pal Rarity for such a find.

Babe: Yeah but I didn't want the secret getting out.

André: I didn't know you had a taste in gems. Coming to Rarity should've been the first thing you've done.

Babe: True. So what is the biggest and rarest gem in Equestria?

Rarity: Have you ever heard of the "Heart of Equestria"?

Babe: No, never.

Rarity: It would make sense…very few have ever seen this gem. It's gone deep into legend.

Babe: Sounds good. Where can we find it?

Rarity: Rumor has it that's somewhere underground, but that's just rumors. I wouldn't look too much into this.

Babe: Well. I'm gonna go, if it's underground it sounds like it could be with those Diamond Dogs.

Rarity: Diamond Dogs?! Babe, you can't go down there…

Babe: I can actually. I'm not afraid of some dogs.

Trixie: You're willing to go underground and a gem that could POSSIBLY exist?

Babe: Yep.

Trixie: Just for somepony?

Babe: Not just somepony, Fluttershy. She's more to me than that. She's done a lot for me and I think it's about time I repay the favor.

André: Yeah. That does sound good.

Babe: Are ya'll comin'?

André: Like we're gonna say no?

Pinkie Pie (bouncing up and down): Count me in!

Rarity: If you're willing to go into this legend then we're right behind you.

Babe: Cool. Let's head on out to the spot then.

Rarity led the way. Babe, Pinkie Pie and André following behind her, they were off to gem hunt.

Trixie: …For one pony?

André: Hm? (Turning around) Hey, Trixie, come on.

Trixie: Me?

André: Yeah. You're with us now so that means you too.

Trixie put on a smile and hurried to catch up with André and the others. The gang travelled outside of Ponyville and was back at the Diamond Dogs digging site, the ground was ruined by multiple holes.

Rarity: Oh…this place sure doesn't bring back any good memories.

Pinkie Pie: Still a lot of holes around.

Babe: Yeah. Which one do we go in?

Rarity used her well known gem hunting ability to find the hole that had the quickest route to the gem jackpot the Diamond Dogs were well known for having.

Babe (following Rarity): You've got anything?

Rarity: …Aha! (Pointing to the largest hole) We should go down this way.

Babe: Alright then. (Jumping down the hole) Let's get to it!

Pinkie Pie (jumping in after Babe): Okie dokie looookie!

Rarity: Ugh, they just jumped right on down…it looks deep.

André (looking down the hole): Sure does.

Rarity: Hm.

André looked at Rarity and smiled. Rarity noticed his look and knew what he was thinking.

Rarity: No way, André!

André (grabbing Rarity's hoof): Way.

Rarity: Noooo!

André ran forward and jumped into the hole with Rarity. The sounds of her screaming echoed in the hole. Trixie looked down the hole and while skeptical at first she jumped down the hole as well.

-Diamond Dog Cave-

Babe: Looks, like this is it.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah.

Rarity [voice] Aaaaaaaah!

André and Rarity landed in the dirt. Trixie falling down not too long after them, the three weren't hurt and André got up.

Rarity (coughing): Are you out of your mind?

André: I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt.

Rarity: You…

André laughed and extended a hand out to help. Rarity giggled and took his hand, allowing him to help her up.

Trixie (coughing): …Ugh. This is not good for my cape.

Rarity (extending her hoof out): …

Trixie: Huh?

Rarity: …Come on.

Trixie took Rarity's hoof. Rarity helped pull Trixie out of the dirt pile.

Trixie: Thanks.

Rarity: …You're welcome.

Babe (looking at the hundreds of other holes): Ok. Where to now?

Rarity once again used her gem finding power but there were gems everywhere, if the Heart of Equestria was around it was lost amongst the piles of thousands.

Babe: Rarity, can you find it?

Rarity: …No. There are too many gems around. I won't be able to find it so easily.

Babe: I see. Ok then, we'll split up. I bet they keep their most valuable gems in the main area. Let's try and hurry to find this thing. I don't want to be around when those dogs show up.

Rarity: I second that. (Following her horn) Let's hurry.

Babe, André and Pinkie Pie agreed. They all went down separate tunnels and split up. Trixie watched as they all left, unsure of where to go. She looked around for a brief minute and picked a tunnel to walk down.

Trixie: Alright…get it together Trixie. All you've got to do is find this gem and leave, your one true act of redemption. (Shaking her head) What am I acting so cowardly for? I am the Great and Powerful Trixie!

A few rocks from the tunnel ceiling fell and hit the ground.

Trixie (fearfully turning around): Ah! Oh, it's just rocks…hehe, pull yourself together. There's probably not even-

She turned around and walked into something. She looked up and saw that there were three Diamond Dogs standing before her. These were the same Diamond Dogs that attacked Spike and Rarity a few years back. The shortest dog was Spot, the middle size dog was Rover and the tallest was Fido.

Rover: You lost little pony?

Trixie (backing up): Uh…I-I-I…heh…

Spot: What would a pony be doing all the way down here?

Rover: Hey, look, she's gotta horn.

Fido: Yeah. Just like that other pony we captured that one time.

Trixie: Other?

Fido: Hey, yeah, remember her?

Spot: …

Rover: …

"Thiiis iiis whiiining!"

"Oooh, this harness is too tiiight! It's going to chafe!"

"Can't you loosen it? Oooh, it hurts and it's sooo ruuusty!"

"Why didn't you clean it first? It's gonna leave a staaain!"

"The wagon's getting heeeavy, why do I have to pull it?!"

Rover (covering his ears): No, no, no! If she's anything like that annoying unicorn, we're going to have to put her in the dungeon.

Trixie: D-Dungeon?

The dogs approached Trixie with the intent of throwing her in a cell and throwing away the key. Meanwhile Babe and the others were still going through their tunnels undetected.

Babe: Now if I were the most expensive and shiniest of gems…where would I be? These caves are so cramped. My back is starting to get sore slouching over like this. (Entering the central chamber) Whoa.

In front of Babe was a large pile of sparkling gems. The central chamber had enough room and space for Babe to stand upright.

Babe: Jackpot.

Rarity (entering the chamber from another tunnel): Ah! My horn is going crazy, it must be here!

Babe: Yo, Rarity!

Rarity: Babe! (Walking over to him) Did you find it?

Babe: No. I just got here. I don't even know what it looks like.

Pinkie Pie (rising out of the gem pile): I can't find it.

Babe: Pinkie? How long have you been here?

Pinkie Pie: About two minutes.

André [voice]: Looks like the gang is all here.

Babe: And André's found his way too.

André: Yeah. These dogs aren't really well coordinated. I think every tunnel leads here. Any luck?

Babe: We didn't start looking yet.

Pinkie Pie: I'm gonna go back in for dive 2! (Diving back into the gems) Dive, dive, dive!

Rarity: I'm picking up a really big gem somewhere in this pile. It's gotta be the Heart of Equestria.

Babe: Really? That wasn't really hard.

Trixie entered the central chamber from another one of the tunnels.

André: Oh, there's Trixie. Hey, over here!

Trixie: …

André: What's wrong?

Rover [voice]: Well, well, well.

Babe: Hm?

Spot [voice]: Looks like we've got a couple of trespassers.

Rarity: I know those voices…

Fido [voice]: Trying to steal our gems.

Suddenly the chamber was full of armored dogs. André, Babe and Rarity were surrounded.

André: What the-? How did they find us so quickly?  
The three main dogs stepped forward.

Rover: Heh. It wasn't hard. All we needed was a little rat to rat you all out.

Babe: That doesn't even make any sense. You sniffed us out.

Rover: Nope. Everything in Diamond Dog Cave smells the same. It would've been impossible for us to sniff you all out.

Rarity: Wait…so that must mean-

Trixie: …

André: …Trixie?

Trixie: …It wasn't my fault! It was these dogs. They made me find you guys. They said if I didn't find you all they were gonna throw me away in a dungeon and use me as a gem tracker.

André: …

Rarity: …

Babe: You sold us out?

Trixie: I…I…You've got to forgive me.

Rover: Hehehe. The ponies with us now, so, what's it gonna be?

Babe: Looks like we don't have a choice.

Rover: Put em away.

André, Babe and Rarity are all led to one of the dungeons in the central chamber.

Rover: You all will make great gem tractors. You'll dig up our gems for as long as we tell you to.

Trixie: …

Fido (pushing Trixie into the same Dungeon): Get in there.

Trixie (falling onto the dungeon floor): Huh?

Rover (shutting and locking the dungeon door): You'll all serve as our mules.

Rarity: Uh…uh…m-mule?

Rover: …Wait a minute. You're that-Rarity…no…

The dogs gasped at the sight of Rarity.

"Thiiis iiis whiiining!"

Rover (covering his ears): No, no, no! Quick! Get the earmuffs!

All the dogs left the central chamber and scurried about. Trixie picked herself up off of the ground and met with the faces of André, Babe and Rarity.

Trixie: …They were really convincing and-

André: Whatever. Trixie, you were supposed to be our friend. But you're willing to play both sides, just to make sure you save yourself.

Rarity (reaching out to Trixie): GRREEEENNNN!

André (holding Rarity back): …

Trixie: I-I…I'm…sorry. I was…I was just scared…I didn't know what to do…you hate me…my only chance to show that I've changed and I blew it…sorry.

André (sighing): …Well, we're stuck here now. No point in staying mad at anyone.

Trixie: Huh? You're…not mad?

André: A little disappointed, but not mad. We can see you're sorry and hey, forgiveness. It's important when you have friends.

Trixie: But…it's because of me we're in here. Now you won't be able to find your gem.

Rarity: Nopony is perfect, we all make mistakes. Some small and some big but nevertheless we make them in all sizes. Besides-

Pinkie Pie (rising out of the gem pile): Found it!

Rarity: We've got Pinkie Pie.

André: Right on time too. Heh, our jobs get too easy with her around.

Pinkie slowly slid down the gems and bounced over to the dungeon. She back kicked the rusty lock and it fell off of the dungeon door. Babe, André, Rarity and Trixie exited their dungeon. Pinkie handed the gem over to Babe. The gem was magnificent, it was sapphire blue and in the shape of a heart.

Babe: Whoa. This is pretty impressive. (Showing the gem to Rarity) Rarity, is this it?

Rarity: It…it is! Ohmygosh, this is actually it! The Heart of Equestria! And it's mine! Mine! MINE!

Babe (putting the gem in his pocket): It's actually Fluttershy's.

Rarity's jaw dropped. She remembered the reason they came down in the first place.

Rarity: …Right.

The four friends laughed. Trixie just watched on the sides still taken aback by the group's capacity to forgive.

Trixie: …Heh.

As the group of friends enjoyed a good laugh three guard dogs appeared.

Rarity: Uh oh. We've got company.

Guard dog#1: How'd you get out of your cell?

Guard dog#2: Get back in there!

Guard dog#3: Or else!

Babe: Guys, I'll handle this.

Rarity: Be careful…

Babe: Wow. Look at you three, is this your first day on the job or something? Ok, look, this is how it goes. You each come at me one at a time and then I take you out with a single punch. Ok?

Guard dog#1 (nodding): …

Guard dog#2: That seems to make-

Babe punched the second dog and he fell out in one punch. The first dog rushed in toward but a single punch to the face took him out as well.

Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Go Babe!

André: Wow, those cartoon rules really come in handy.

Rarity (turning red): He's good…

Guard dog#3 (walking up to Babe): …

Babe: Do you know who I am? Do you know how many anonymous characters I've taken out since my time here? They didn't even have the courtesy to give you a name tag so I can address you by your actual name. You stand no chance against me. Look, let's just make this easy. Fall down.

Guard dog#3 (looking at the ground): …?

Babe: Yeah, just fall down. It's ok.

Slowly the dog simply lied down beside the others. Defeated(?)

Babe (walking down the tunnel): Ok, let's get out of here.

Pinkie Pie (skipping over the dogs): Up and over.

André: Well, mission complete. Right, Rare?

Rarity (walking beside André): I guess…the Heart of Equestria and it's gone. At least it's going toward a good cost.

Trixie: …They're…amazing…

André [voice]: Come on, Trixie! Let's go home!

Trixie: …O-Of course! (Running down the tunnel) Here I come!

Shortly after their leave Rover, Spot and Fido arrived back in the central chamber. They had on earmuffs and brought mining carts.

Rover: Alright, now no matter how much you whine we'll-what the?

Guard dog#1 (defeated): …

Guard dog#2 (defeated): …

Guard dog#3 (technically defeated): …

Rover (looking at the dungeon): …They got away.

Spot: Yeah, but, at least they didn't take the gems.

Fido: Yeah.

Rover (looking at the guards): …First we get beat by six ponies now we got beat by three ponies and two…whatever it is those other two were. We're never going to be successful.

-Ponyville square-

Babe (playfully juggling the gem in one hand): Well, looks like we completed yet another task we put the group up to.

André: Yeah. It was actually really easy this time around.

Rarity: That gem will really make Fluttershy happy. I'm glad you'll be giving it to her as a gift.

Babe: I hope so. I really want to show her how much I-

The gem hit the side of Babe's hand and dropped on the ground. It shattered into pieces.

Babe: …

Rarity: …

Trixie: …

André: …

Pinkie Pie: …

Rarity: No…no…(gathering the shattered pieces) Noooooooo…

Babe: …Oops.

Fluttershy [voice]: Babe!

Babe: And there she is…

Fluttershy (stopping in front of him): I-Is it…true?

Babe: What?

Fluttershy: You…you've…found another special…somepony?

Babe: What? No, never, who would tell you something like that? Only a couple of complete morons would tell you something like that.

André (scratching his head): …

Pinkie Pie (playing with her hair): …

Trixie (kicking at ground): …

Rarity (sobbing at the gems ruin): …

Fluttershy: R-Really?

Babe: Of course. I'd never do anything behind your back.

Fluttershy: But…you've been so quiet around me lately and every time I tried talking to you about it you would avoid the question and leave off.

Babe: Yeah. But that was because I was trying to get you a gift. I didn't want you knowing about it. It was going to be a surprise. I wanted to give you the best gem in all of Equestria.

André: Yeah. He actually got it too, until, well…

Fluttershy saw the shattered pieces on the ground, Rarity's sobbing was proof enough the gem was of great importance.

Pinkie Pie: It had a little accident.

Babe: It was Dré's fault anyway. Sorry he broke it.

André: What!?

Fluttershy: Don't apologize. You didn't have to get me anything.

Babe: I wanted to. You've done a lot for me and it's about time I did something for you.

Fluttershy: It's alright. Being with you and all of my friends is the only gift I would ever need.

Trixie: …

Fluttershy: Thank you for caring though. It means a lot.

Babe: Cool but I can't take all the credit. Without Rare, Pinkie, Dré and Trix I probably would've never gotten ahold of it.

Trixie: But…I didn't do anything.

Pinkie Pie: Of course you did. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have ran into Babe.

André: And if we never ran into Babe he wouldn't know about the Heart of Equestria.

Babe: Sounds to me you're the reason we got to enjoy this day.

Pinkie Pie: You learned something new about yourself as well. It may take some time getting settled into Ponyville but as long as you've got friends on your side it'll make everything easy peasy!

Babe: Yeah. Just stick with us Trix and you'll be fine.

Trixie lowered her hat and smiled.

Babe: Man. I'm hungry, friends, let's go order some pizza.

André: Sounds good.

Pinkie Pie: Sure does!

Rarity: I'll just take a salad.

Trixie watched the group walk off.

Babe: You always order the salad, you're eating a pizza this time.

Rarity: But it's so greasy!

Babe: I don't wanna hear it.

André: Hahaha. (Looking back) Is Trixie still back-

Trixie [voice]: Right here.

André turned to the side. Trixie was cheerfully walking beside him. She didn't exclude herself from the group. Trixie happily walked side by side with her new friends.


	19. Chapter 17: A bird in hand

**The title pays homage to the episode A Bird in the Hoof. I figure it'd be appropriate because a somewhat similar scenario and I just felt like paying homage to season 1 of Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

In a clearing of a forest a few tents were up and around a small campfire, Babe was sitting close to the campfire making pancakes. Rainbow Dash was on the other side of the fire, she was already eating.

Applejack (walking out of her tent): Mhm, somethin' sure smells good.

Rainbow Dash: Morning, AJ.

Babe: Hey, AJ. What's good?

Applejack: Just waking up. Ah see yer already up and about.

Babe: Yeah. I didn't eat last night and I was starving when I woke up. I figured I'd make breakfast.

Applejack: Aw, that's mighty kind of ya.

Babe: It's the least I could do for my friends. I actually made a stack already. Grab a plate and stuff your face.

Applejack: Can do!

Babe finished the last of the pancakes and put four on a plate for himself. André had arrived back at the camp site after preparing himself by a nearby creek. He entered his tent to put his washrag and toothbrush inside his bag.

Applejack: Boy howdy. These sure are good.

Rainbow Dash (swallowing): Heck yeah. Who knew Babe could cook?

Babe: Eh, I try.

André: Hey. (Sitting beside Applejack and Rainbow)What're you all doing?

Babe: Eating, apparently. I made breakfast.

André: Cool. Uh, where's mine?

Babe: I don't know.

André: You…didn't make any for me?

Babe: No. What do I look like?

André: …A bad friend. Whatever, I'm not even hungry. (Holding his stomach) Uh…I don't need it.

Applejack: It's alright. (Holding up her plate) You can share with me.

André: …

Applejack: What's the matter, Sugarcube?

André: Is this some cruel joke?

Applejack: What do you mean?

André pointed at Applejack's plate. There was nothing there.

Applejack: Huh?

Rainbow Dash: You must've been hungrier than you thought, huh?

Applejack: But…Ah'm sure Ah had a few left over…

André: Thanks for the thought anyway…

Babe: Stop girlin'.

Applejack: Beg yer pardon?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah.

Babe: Uh, I mean, stop complaining. I'll make you a few after I'm done.

André: Really?

Babe raised his fork with the intention of sinking his teeth into a delicious hot pancake but he only bit down on the fork.

Babe: What the-?

André: Looks like you're done.

Babe: NO! I had like three left over! Did you steal my pancakes?

André: Babe, I'm not sitting anywhere near you.

Babe: Well somebody stole my pancakes! Which one of you did it?

Applejack: It wasn't any of us.

Babe: Food just doesn't disappear unless it's being eaten. I know for a fact that I didn't eat the rest.

Applejack: Yeah. Me neither.

Rainbow Dash (belching): Those sure were good.

Babe and Applejack turned their heads to Rainbow Dash. They slowly approached her.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, what're you staring at?

Babe: Did you eat our food?

Rainbow Dash: No.

Applejack: Yeah? Then why did they suddenly vanish?

Rainbow Dash: I don't know.

Babe: It was in a flash. Something you're fast enough to do.

Rainbow Dash: Guys…it wasn't me.

Applejack: Hold her down.

Babe: Got it.

Rainbow Dash [voice]: H-hey! Let go of me! I didn't eat your stupid pancakes!

André (sighing): …Hungry.

The sound of small chewing caught André's attention. He turned to the sound and saw a Phoenix eating on a few pancakes by their tents.

André: Guys, stop! Rainbow didn't do it!

Babe (holding Rainbow down): What?

Applejack (preparing to put her hoof down Rainbow's throat): Then who did?

André (pointing to the Phoenix): Look.

The Phoenix continued eating. André, Babe and Applejack approached it.

André: Stop. Those are our pancakes, y'know!

Applejack: What is it?

Babe: I don't care what it is-(Trying to take the pancake away)-It's not eating my food.

The Phoenix and Babe were in a slight tug of war with the pancake. The Phoenix quickly ate up the rest but it accidently bites Babe's fingers.

Babe: Ow! (Bringing his hand back) It bit me! Steal my food and attack!? It's on!

The Phoenix jumped at Babe and cowered under its wing. André stepped in to protect the small bird.

André: Chill out.

Babe: Me? It bit me!

André: It didn't mean it.

Babe: It bit me!

André slowly picked up the scared Phoenix.

Babe (pointing to the Phoenix): Lucky.

André: Don't be scared.

Rainbow Dash (flying over to the group): So, this is the culprit?

Babe: It's about to be dinner. I love hot wings.

André: Babe, shut up! (Petting the Phoenix) Its ok, you're free to go.

The Phoenix took one last look at the four and spread its wings and weakly took off.

Applejack: It's flying kinda weird. Is everything ok?

André: I hope so.

Unable to keep itself airborne the Phoenix let itself go and fell out of the sky.

Applejack: It's falling!

André: I don't think we'll be able to catch it, it's too far off.

Babe: Ha.

Rainbow Dash (flying toward the falling Phoenix): Hang on!

Applejack: Careful!

Rainbow Dashed out in an attempt to save the Phoenix, before it hit the ground she managed to catch it.

Rainbow Dash: Gotcha!

André (walking up to Rainbow): Nice catch.

Rainbow Dash: Sure was a close one.

Babe: Yeah, not close enough.

Applejack: Obviously something's wrong with it. We should take it to Fluttershy.

André: Yeah, let's hurry.

Applejack, André and Rainbow Dash made sure to clean up their camp site and repack everything. Babe wasn't in much of a rush as he was still a little mad at the Phoenix for eating his breakfast. André, Rainbow Dash and Applejack went on ahead anyway.

-Fluttershy's cottage-

Fluttershy (examining the bird): Hm…it's a Phoenix all right. It looks awfully tired and weak. Not only that, it has an injured wing.

The Phoenix twitched and flinched every time Fluttershy put a little pressure on its left wing.

Fluttershy: I'll get you a bandage you poor thing.

André: A Phoenix, I've never seen one in person.

Rainbow Dash: They're pretty cool, Princess Celestia has one.

Babe (sitting on the couch): So, it has an injured wing. I've got a hole in my stomach and it doesn't seem to care about that.

Fluttershy arrived back with the bandages and quickly treated the Phoenix's wing. After gently tying the bandages around its wing Fluttershy kissed its injury. The Phoenix raised its wing and examined the bandage.

Rainbow Dash: It looks like it'll be fine now.

Fluttershy: Ever since my run in with Philomena I've been doing some research on Phoenix care. I'm still a little rusty but thankfully this little Phoenix's injuries weren't serious at all.

André: Cool. Hey, I'm André. (Petting the Phoenix) It's nice to meet you.

Rainbow Dash: Name's Rainbow Dash little guy.

Fluttershy: Actually, it's a she.

Rainbow Dash: How can you tell?

Fluttershy: You can the difference between gender of a Phoenix based on their height and depth in color on their feathers.

André: Oh yeah?

Fluttershy: Yeah. Her feathers are beautiful, aren't they?

André: Yeah. So…what'll we do with her?

Fluttershy: It's not safe for her to go out now, not on that wing. She'll have to stick around until she's better.

André: Of course. I can't think of anyplace better than here.

Fluttershy: You can count on me.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome. (Looking at the clock) Oh horse apples!

André: What's wrong?

Rainbow Dash: I've got weather patrol in a few minutes. It was great camping out with you guys this week but I've gotta go.

André: Babe and I have to get to Sweet Apple Acres soon so it's no big deal.

Rainbow Dash: Oh. Uh, cool…heh.

André: Something wrong?

Rainbow cheeks turned red as she nervously rubbed her leg. She flew up André's face and nuzzled her nose against his much to the latter's surprise. Rainbow quickly left afterwards.

André: Hm. Haha, she's so random. Anyway, I'd hate to drop her off and leave but I've got to work.

Fluttershy: It's no trouble at all. I'll take good care of her.

André: Thanks. Babe, you ready to go?

Babe (standing up): I'm ready to eat.

André: I'll take that as a yes.

Babe: I'll see you later, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy (waving): Have a good day you two.

The boys left Fluttershy's house and went off to work on the farm. The Phoenix sadly watched the two leave.

After a long day of working at Sweet Apple Acres it was time to call it a day. André and Babe went off home to rest up for tomorrow.

-André's house-

André (entering the house): …I'm home.

Trixie (walking out of the kitchen): Ah, finally.

André (putting his hoody on the couch): Heeey, something smells mighty delicious.

Spike [voice]: Welcome home dude!

André entered the kitchen and was surprised to see that dinner was made. Spike was already digging in. André sat down at the other end of the table while Trixie sat in the middle. All of the food Trixie had prepared was, of course, vegetarian.

André (eating): This is pretty good. You know, I don't eat much vegetarian back where I'm from.

Spike (stuffing his face): Yeah? You eat gems?

André: Oh, no! I'd cut my mouth if I did. I'd like to tell you what I eat but I don't think you'll like the answer. I'm not even sure if it's safe for me to tell you.

Trixie and Spike looked at each other and shrugged, continuing to eat.

André: Trixie, you didn't have to do this, really.

Trixie: I wanted to. It's the least I could do. You offered your home out to me when I had no place else to go.

André: What're friends for? I don't mind. Also, there's something I've noticed about you.

Trixie: What's that?

André: You haven't been talking in third person.

Trixie: Oh…that. I only do that when I perform as "The Great and Powerful" Trixie. It's safe to say that's over with.

André: …In a way I'll miss the old Trixie.

Spike: I dunno. I kinda like the new Trixie better. She's not a jerk like the old Trixie.

Trixie (sarcastically): Oh, thanks!

The three laughed.

Tap, tap, tap!

Spike: Huh?

André: …? Did you-

Trixie: Yeah. I heard it.

Tap, tap, tap!

Spike: It sounds like it's coming from the window.

André got up from the table and went over to the sink to peek out of the window. A Phoenix was standing on the outside window ceil. There was a bandage wrapped around the Phoenix's wing, no doubt it was the same one André, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Babe ran into earlier. He opened the window and the Phoenix happily flew into André's arms.

André (holding the Phoenix): Whoa!

Trixie: What the hay!? What is that?

Spike: Cool! It's a Phoenix!

Trixie: A…Phoenix?

Spike jumped down from his seat and ran over to André to see the Phoenix himself.

André: This is the same Phoenix I ran into earlier.

Spike: You met with this Phoenix?

André: Yeah. Before Babe, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and me got back from our camping trip. She had an injured wing and wasn't feeling too good. We left her at Fluttershy's so she could rest but now…

Spike: It looks like she followed home after work.

André: Is that true? You followed me?

The Phoenix nodded.

André: Ha. (Rubbing her chin) That's ok. I guess you could stay with us until you're well enough to fly on your own.

Trixie: You're going to let a wild animal stay in your house?

André: Yeah. She doesn't mean us any harm. Actually…she doesn't even have a name.

Spike: Peewee!

Trixie: No, Trixie!

André: …I want to call her Starfire.

Spike: Starfire?

André: Yeah. Starfire is the name of this really cool comic book heroine we have back where I'm from. I always liked the name.

Spike (looking at Trixie): …

Trixie (looking at Spike): …

André: Is it a stupid name?

Trixie: No. It's good, Starfire it is. We didn't really have much say in the matter anyway, you did find it after all.

André: Heh. I get ya.

Starfire, the newly named Phoenix, happily accepted her name. While her wing was still injured she managed to fly around Trixie and Spike's head in excitement.

André, with the assistance of the others, helped Starfire with her wing. Her wing was managing pretty well and got better as the days go on. During those days Starfire participated in the pet gathering with Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, she was under the watchful eye of André, she managed to get along with each of the ponies pets including Opal.

Even Babe was attached to her after a while. She wanted to show him she was truly sorry for taking his pancakes when they first met and presented Babe with a worm. Babe understood what she meant but couldn't accept her generous offer as he didn't eat worms. Nevertheless he would pet her whenever he'd see her.

Starfire seemed like a perfect addition to the pets of the group. She formed a special owner/pet bond with André. The two were nearly inseparable. In the short amount of time they had they became good friends and partners.

Before they all knew it a week goes by and Starfire's wing is nearly fully healed. On a late Saturday night she stood by the window in André's room, looking out to the moon. André entered his room and noticed her melancholy look.

André: Hey. What're you still doing up?

She turned around and formed a smile as André sat on his bed side. He put his hand on her head and petted her.

André: It's been really nice having you around.

She couldn't help but frown again.

André: What's wrong?

She shook her head.

André: I wish I could I understand you.

She turned around and looked back up to the moon through the window. As she stood there in silence André looked at the moon as well.

André: …Oh. I see, you miss home.

She slightly held up her wing.

André: It's ok to be a little home sick. You know I'm not really home either.

She turned to him with a minor surprised expression.

André: Surprised? I thought you could tell. I'm not like anyone around here. I'm not a pony or anything like that. I'm human and we live in a place similar to this but they're not quite the same. I've got friends and family on the other side but I know they're alright, they're just waiting. I would like to go back and see them but I wouldn't know if me going back is the last time I'll see my friends in Ponyville or if I'll even remember the life I had here...Hm.

Starfire simply looked at André as he thought to himself.

André: No, I've got to remember that I've got a home with all the friends I made here… I love them all and if I keep my friends close they'll always have a home too. You understand, right? Oh...What am I saying? Come on-(Standing up)-Let's get you home.

Starfire looked at André for a brief second and smiled. He put on his black hoodie and put on his white shoes. Starfire flew over to him and sat on his shoulder. André quietly left his room and proceeded downstairs, trying not to awaken Trixie or Spike.

André quietly left the house and set out to woods to make sure Starfire was safely home. After about 20 minutes of travelling they made it to the woods, Starfire was guiding André by pointing him in the right direction. As they travelled André noticed a large volcano in the distance.

André: …It looks like we're reaching the volcanic region. I guess it would make sense, being a Phoenix and all.  
Starfire nodded. She flew off of his shoulder and made a quick go around his head. She descended in front of him.

André: What's up?

She knew he couldn't understand her but she began speaking, she didn't want André going any further. She pointed to herself and then pointed further into the woods. It didn't take much to figure out what she meant.

André: You've got the rest from here?

She nodded.

André: …Ok. I guess this is it? You're a really cool Phoenix. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you. Hopefully we meet again sometime. Can you do me a favor? Don't forget about me or any of the others.

She sadly hung her head. A part of her wanted to stay with the others in Ponyville but she knew she had to return home. She flew forward and hugged André's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and the two shared one last hug as friends. He let her go and she slowly backed away from him before flying deeper into the forest.

André: …Bye.

After waving goodbye André turned around and was ready to make his way back to Ponyville.

André (sighing): It sure has gotten cold around here. Probably should've worn a coat.

The sound of branches breaking got his attention. He turned around but nothing was there, the only thing present was fog.

André (pressing forward): …I thought I heard something. It must just be my imagination.

The smell of the air began to grow foul. André was forced to cover his nose. The fog also became dense. It became hard to see.

André: Ugh, what is that smell? I sure hope I don't run into whatever's making it-(hitting a wooden object) Ugh! Ow…did I hit a tree?

Two green lights formed in the fog. André backed away from the light. Soon two more appeared and then another two. A total of six green eyes were present. The fog cleared and the eyes were shown to belong to three Timberwolves.

André: Oh jeez…

The wolves stepped forward as André eased his way back. Before he could turn around and run the lead Timberwolf jumped forward and slashed André across his chest, three large claw marks ripped into his hoodie. Luckily it was only the hoodie that actually got scarred.

André (falling back into a tree): Ah!

Being completely defenseless against the three monsters André was about to be devoured by the hungry wooden wolves, their mouths emitting noxious gas. The wolves stared him down before they all jumped forward, André closed his eyes and curled up into a defensive ball. A flash of light shined from the darkness of the woods and temporarily blinds the wolves who whimpered at their sight loss.

André (looking up): What?

Trixie (pulling André's shirt): This way!

André: Trixie? Oh-(Running away from the wolves)-Right!

The two ran for their lives through the forest and not looking back.

André: Trixie, thank goodness you got here when you did. I thought you were sleep.

Trixie: Don't worry about that. Let's just get out of here for now!

André: Y-yeah. Thank you so much for that though. I owe you my life.

Trixie: You don't. What're friends for?

Before the two could make any more progress another Timberwolf jumped out of some bushes and stood in their way. Trixie and André stopped and made a detour but their detour was cut off by another Timberwolf who appeared.

Trixie (backing up): Ah!

André: Where are they coming from…?

Trixie and André were now outnumbered and had nowhere else to go. They unknowingly walked into a Timberwolf nest, as more gathered André stood in front of Trixie, shielding her. There were about 10 Timberwolves surrounding the two. Trixie shaking in fear, she knew her magic wasn't going to do anything against the hungry carnivorous as most of her skills were just fireworks and fanfare. Small magic tricks.

Trixie: L-Looks like…this is it. I probably shouldn't have made them mad…

André: It's not your fault…

The alpha Timberwolf stepped forward and was going to be the one to strike them down. It blew gas out of its nose and jumped at the two. André quickly turned around and wrapped himself around Trixie in a protective hold. Although all hope seemed lost a beacon of hope came from deep within the forest. Before the Timberwolf could finish the two off a ball of flame struck the attacking wolf and turned it into ash.

André: …Huh? (Turning around) We're alive?

The wolves looked around in confusion as the ball of fire came back and struck more of the wolves. The ball continued tackling into them until all of the wolves were destroyed. André and Trixie were incredibly relieved.

Trixie: We-We've been saved!

André: Yeah but…from what?

The ball of fire approached them. The ball's fire died down and revealed itself as a Phoenix, whose body was engulfed in flames.

André: Star?

The Phoenix simply stared at André.

André: You don't have that bandage…I guess you're someone else-(sighing) it doesn't matter…thanks.

The Phoenix flew high up into the air and spread its wings outs. Upon doing so it used its mystical power to create enough light to brighten the dark forest.

André (covering his eyes): Oh! What's with the bright light?

Trixie: …It's giving us light to see. This is perfect! Come on. Let's hurry back before more of those wolves show up!

André: Right.

Trixie turned and made a dash through the forest. Before André could follow behind her he looked up to the Phoenix.

André: …I don't know if you're our friend or not…but…thanks! I'll remember this!

The Phoenix heard André's thanks and flapped its wings. From the brightness of the light a feather descended and landed in front of André's foot. He lowered down and picked the feather up. It was warm and stunning in appearance.

André: …Thank you.

He turned around and made a run for the exit of the forest. Once he was out of sight the Phoenix lowered its wings and the forest was dark again. The Timberwolves that were turned to ash had risen once more and been reformed with new branches and twigs. They looked around but no sight of André or Trixie, stomachs still empty they sadly walked away. The Phoenix looked ahead and stared out to Ponyville, the town in the distance.

The phoenix looked back on the days it's had before one fateful encounter. It was lost as a newly hatched chick and while most hope for its survival seemed slime it managed to live a full and happy life but it lacked interaction with others, while happy it was lost, never had a real home or place to go.

Eventually it was attacked by Timberwolves, similar to the ones who attacked André and Trixie not too long ago. It was unable to defend itself and had its wing injured in the process. It successfully managed to escape the wolf ambush.

Hungry and tired the Phoenix desperately looked for food. It found a good source but to get it the Phoenix would need to steal. It figured, "who cares? I don't know them…and I'm hungry. I'll snatch it and never see them again." But upon seeing the kindness and bond between the four original owners of the food it envied them but hunger was still factor and by this point it was desperate enough for anything.

But little did the Phoenix know that encounter would change its life.

"I've got friends and family on the other side but I know they're alright, they're just waiting. I would like to go back and see them but I wouldn't know if me going back is the last time I'll see my friends in Ponyville or if I'll even remember the life I had here...Hm. No, I've got to remember that I've got a home with all the friends I made here. I love them all and if I keep my friends close they'll always have a home too. You understand, right?"

A bright smile formed upon its face. The Phoenix has found a new home in the hearts with all of the new friends it made. It flew off into the night, cherishing the words of a friend that'll live forever within its heart.

* * *

**I think I'm going to miss Starfire...she may have only appeared in just this one chapter but as I wrote and continued on she grew on me, I think I'm really gonna miss her.**

Trixie came to the rescue and I think it's pretty cool how brave she was on her own, diving into danger to make sure her friends were ok. I probably should've used Rarity in this one so she could truly see that Trixie has changed and when necessary she'll do what she has to make sure she protects her loved ones.


	20. Chapter 18: Celestia's plead

**Hey people, what's up. I've just got a quick thing I'd like to ask of you, there's a poll on my profile page and I'd like you, for those who read the Uncommon Connection series, to answer the poll for me since there's a second one I want to do. This is the last chapter I came up with and I'm currently thinking of what next but I'm not sure when I'll get it done since I haven't been able to really come up with anything yet. However I do know that I want to focus more on ponies who don't get much screen time, such as Trixie, so their character can be explored and developed a little more. **

* * *

-Canterlot Throne Room-

Princess Celestia: …

The guards below noticed the princess's melancholy like stare. They never seen Celestia like this and were worried but they didn't speak to her about it.

Guard#1 (whispering): What do you think is wrong…?

Guard#2 (whispering): I don't know. I've never seen the princess like this.

Guard#1 (whispering): Should we ask what's wrong?

Guard#2 (whispering): We're the guards. We're supposed to protect and serve. I don't think we're really cut out for cheering somepony up.

Guard#1 (Whispering): That sounded kinda cold…

Guard#2 (whispering): It could be a personal issue. We've got no right interfering with the princess's personal life. We guard.

Guard#1 (whispering): Yeah, but-

Guard#2 (whispering): We guard.

Guard#1 (whispering): I-

Guard#2 (whispering): Guard.

Guard#1: …

Guard#2: …

The throne room door's opened. Celestia and the guards looked forward, André entered the room.

Princess Celestia: You're here.

André (standing before the guards): Yes. Is everything alright?

Princess Celestia: …

André: Princess?

Princess Celestia: I'm sorry, guards.

The two guards turned to her.

Princess Celestia: Could you please wait outside. I have some important matters to discuss.

Guard#1 (bowing): Of course, your highness.

Princess Celestia: Thank you.

The two guards were now even more worried than before but remained silent. They left the room and waited outside the doors.

Princess Celestia (sighing): I'm glad you're here.

André: I got here as soon as I could. I just suddenly got your letter telling me to meet you. Are any of the others coming?

Princess Celestia: No. I wouldn't want any of them worrying.

André: About what?

Princess Celestia: I think…I think I may have made a very poor and bad decision.

André: What decision?

Princess Celestia: Reforming Discord.

André: …Oh.

Princess Celestia: It's rather hard keeping him under controller. When you and Babe were away I tasked Twilight and her friends with reforming Discord.

André: Have you caught him doing something he shouldn't be?

Princess Celestia: Not really. He's always around Luna and whenever I try to talk to her she seems really depressed and sad. I'm starting to believe that Discord is trying to corrupt her and turn her back into Nightmare Moon.

André: Nightmare Moon? Why would he want to do that?

Princess Celestia: I could not say.

André: Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure if he tries anything you could just turn him back into stone.

Princess Celestia (shaking her head): …

André: Huh? You can't?

Princess Celestia: Only the Elements of Harmony can. As you're well aware I am no longer the wielder of the elements. Twilight is but she doesn't know how to fully utilize her gifts as an Alicorn princess just yet. Discord is the embodiment of Chaos. He could plot out anything deviously at a moment's noise. If anything bad were to happen, if something terrible were to befall of Equestria…it would be because of me.

André: But...I-um…

Princess Celestia: I question my role as ruler…I knew from the moment I arrived to check on Discord's reformation that something bad may happen. He's Discord. What if he causes another crisis? A distorted world ruled in chaos, I don't have the power to stop it and as such I wouldn't be able to protect anypony. I lost Luna once…what if I lose her again? I don't think I have it in my heart to fight her again. If another crisis does break out all the ponies in Ponyville will look at Twilight.

"But... what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read?"

Princess Celestia: I forced Twilight into becoming an Alicorn…I didn't ask if she was ready to take such a huge responsibility. I didn't think…now I fear for the worse. I'm not fit for ruler. I failed to reach out to the heart of my own family, I failed to protect my subjects when Chrysalis showed herself, I failed at realizing how important your connection with Twilight and her friends were and I tried to erase you from the hearts of everypony.

André: …

Princess Celestia: Now I've unleashed chaos, itself, back out onto world. What if I'm on the verge of losing Luna again because of it? Some of my best intentions were some of the worst ever made. I lost sight of my own light, now I may have nothing. I just don't know what to do if this time comes.

André: Don't worry.

Princess Celestia: What?

André: You're not a bad ruler. You've changed the lives of so many and it was actually for the better. Twilight's destiny could be the new light for everyone. She's your successor and we should all know to believe in her. If that time does come and the future seems dark we'll be there. Babe, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Cadence, Shining Armor and so many other ponies we're all connected to. Luna's my friend and if she does become Nightmare Moon again, I know you'll be able to save her. You're family. Don't ever doubt yourself like this. Your choices were made with the best intentions, the chance to make all of us happy. None of us are perfect but we do what we can.

Princess Celestia: …

André: You're doing a pretty good job. Don't stop now. You've still got so much to teach Twilight.

Celestia couldn't help but give a small smile.

André: Keep that smile. We're all behind you. You won't have to handle it by yourself.

Princess Celestia: It makes me so happy to know that Twilight has such good friends.

André: It's because of you she does. Let's not forget that.

Princess Celestia (chuckling): Yes, André, thank you so much.

André: Don't mention it. I'm really glad I could help. I don't want you being sad or doubting yourself like that again. If you ever need anyone to talk to you can come to me. Same with Luna, she knows that…I don't think she would allow herself to get corrupted again, not after coming this far.

Princess Celestia: …Right. Can I ask you a favor?

André: Yes, anything.

Princess Celestia: If I'm unable to be by Twilight's side when things for her seem too dark, I want you to be the one by her side if no one else can.

André: Me?

Princess Celestia: Yes.

André: Wait a sec. I know I just said anything but…I don't think I'm really cut out for that. If you can't be by her side then I probably won't do much. There's only so much I can do as one person. I'm not like you or Luna, I don't have power.

Princess Celestia: Out of all, Twilight puts her trust in you the most. She may not show it but she does. I believe that as long as you'll be there for her she will be able to overcome anything. After all…you did save her from her own nightmare.

André: Luna told you about that?

Princess Celestia: Yes. There's more to you than you know.

André: That wasn't me. That was all Luna's power.

Princess Celestia: Heh. That's not what I had meant but you'll understand, eventually.

André: Huh…maybe. Is there anything else I can do for you?

Princess Celestia: No. That's quite alright, I'm sorry if I've taken up your time. I should know not to put my problems on others.

André: It's alright, I'm actually glad you got in touch with me. What're friends for, right?

Princess Celestia: Right.

André: I'm gonna head back to Ponyville. Tell Twilight everyone in Ponyville said hi.

Celestia stood up from her throne and walked down to André. She opened her left wing and used it to pull André closer to her.

André: Princess?

Princess Celestia: You're a great friend. Thank you.

André (hugging Celestia back): You're welcome.

-Outside the Throne Room-

Guard#2: You're not the only one. I'm worried about the princess as well, but we have no right stepping out of line.

Guard#1: How are we stepping out of line for wanting to help?

Guard#2: You just don't get it.

André (opening the doors): …

Both the guards stopped talking and stood up straight as André came out.

André: Um, were you guys really just standing at the doors this whole time?

Guard#1: …

Guard#2: …

André: Ok? (Walking down the hall)-Weird.

Guard#1: …Hold on, kid!

André (turning around): Huh?

Guard#1 (approaching André): …

André: Is something wrong?

Guard#1: The princess…is everything alright?

André: Celestia? She's-

The second guard rushed over. He stood in between André and the first guard.

Guard#2: Why're you trying to weasel information out of him?

Guard#1: I'm just-

Guard#2 (turning to André): I'm sorry about my friend here. Monkey didn't have his banana.

André: Haha. Its ok, the princess is fine.

Guard#1: She is? That's a relief.

Guard#2: …Not that I'm trying to interfere or anything but…what was bothering her?

André: …Nothing much. She just needed some reassurance. She just needed to talk.

Guard#1: See, I told you!

Guard#2: Quiet rookie.

André: Hm. Uh, see you guys. I gotta go.

Guard#2: Of course. Have a nice day.

André continued walking down the hall and the two guards returned to their posts inside the throne room. After a 15 minute train ride André was back in Ponyville and was on his way back to his house, he was still in thinking about everything Princess Celestia mentioned back in Canterlot.

André: Princess Celestia…it's not often she's ever worried about anything. I hope our talk actually managed to get through to her. I certainly don't want her being depressed about her past actions, especially when Twilight's around.

He stopped walking to think a little more.

André: And I have no idea where Luna is…so I can't talk with her. Darn. Fluttershy said Discord was a friend now but if Celestia is having doubts then I guess we should be a little more careful around him. I think I should talk with him.

Spike [voice]: Yo, André.

André (turning around): Oh, hey, Spike and Trixie.

Spike: Back from Canterlot already?

André: Yeah. What're you guys up to?

Spike: We were just going out for a walk. Getting some fresh air.

André: Cool. Where are the others?

Spike: Rainbow Dash and Babe are out together, Rarity is doing some shopping with Sweetie Belle, Applejack is selling apple goods in the marketplace and Pinkie Pie is planning for Mr. and Mrs. Cake anniversary. I'm not sure where Fluttershy is. She's most likely at home caring for the animals.

André: I see. Um…

Trixie: Is everything alright?

André: Yeah. Everything's fine but…

Spike: But?

André: Nothing. Um, you two wouldn't happen to have seen Discord around have you?

Spike: Discord? No. I can't say I have.

Trixie: Who's Discord?

Spike: You don't know him?

Trixie: Can't say I do.

Spike: He's just chaos itself. He once ruled over Equestria in unhappiness and ruin.

Trixie: Oh yeah…? Why would you want to find him?

André: He may not be as bad as we may think. He's our friend. I guess.

Discord (standing behind André): Aw…now why would you say that?

André jumped back after he heard Discord's voice coming from behind him.

Discord: I'm sorry. Did I scare you, old friend?

André: Well…y-yeah. You came out of nowhere.

Discord: I was here the whole time.

André: No you weren't.

Discord: Perhaps.

André: Why did you suddenly sneak up on us?

Discord: Details, who needs em? I didn't think you'd doubt me like that. Aren't you glad that my reformation was a complete success? I'm on the hero side now and as such heroes are supposed to trust one another, right? It's not like I'm up to anything sinister or chaotic.

Trixie (tapping André's shoulder): Don't you have something to say?

André: Hm? Oh, yeah! Discord, we've gotta talk.

Discord: What is it, champ?

With a slight touch of the forehead André was knocked to the ground.

André (hitting the ground): Whoa!

Discord: Oops, hehehe.

Trixie and Spike quickly helped André up.

Spike: Are you ok?

André: Yeah…I'm fine.

Trixie: Hey, why'd you do that?

Discord: Who me?

Trixie: Yes you.

Discord: Couldn't be.

Trixie: Is this guy really your friend?

André: I don't even know anymore. (Dusting himself off) If whatever I heard was true then I guess not.

Discord: Aw, how could you say that? You know I thought that since we're such good friends I could share some secrets with you.

Spike: What secrets?

Discord: Hmm...oh, why not? I'll tell you. Somewhere in this lovely world of ours there are a few lost souls who have been hurting for some time now. Even as we speak they are still sitting in agony, waiting to be freed. You'd figure that with such a good ruler like Celestia every living thing would live a happy life, right? But I can't blame her, nothing is perfect.

André: What're you getting at?

Discord: Nothing really. Just keep in mind that not everypony in this world is happy. If nothing is done about it then, well, let's just say accidents may happen.

Spike: Accidents?

André: Yeah, accidents that YOU can cause.

Discord (shrugging his shoulders): Eh.

André: Discord I hope you're not up to anything bad. I mean…Fluttershy has trust in you. Whatever you're telling us I hope it's to help us out.

Discord: It depends on where I'm coming from.

André: Huh?

Discord: Am I telling you this from the past, when things were being planned out?

André: What does that have to do with-

Discord: But of course I'm telling you this in the present, where things are being put into motion.

André: I don't-

Discord: And who could forget the future? Where all our threads will connect to one fate, how we get there is up to us but how we change it is in our destiny.

André: …

Spike: I hate riddles.

Discord smiled at Spike, Trixie and André's confused faces. He snapped his claw and vanished before the trio.

Spike: Huh? Where'd he go now?

André: I dunno. But that sure was weird. Past, present and future, what was that all about?

Trixie: Maybe he was just trying to trick you. Spike did say that he was chaos itself, right?

André: Yeah. I guess that's true. You're right.

Spike: By the way, André, what did the princess want to talk to you about?

André: The princess? Oh, uh, nothing too important. Sorry, Spike. I'm not sure if I should tell you or not. I wouldn't know if Princess Celestia would want me to…

Spike: Really? It must be something really serious then. Nothing's wrong right?

André: Everything's fine, that, I'm sure of.

Spike: Ok. Then there's nothing to worry about then!

André: Right. Everything's going to be just fine.

Spike: Did you run into Twilight while you were there?

André: I didn't. I asked Princess Celestia if she could tell her we all said hi though.

Spike: Oh…

Trixie: Twilight must be really busy.

André: Yeah. I guess its best you don't challenge her to anymore magic duels, Trix.

Trixie: Oh! Who asked you?!

André and Trixie began laughing with each other. Spike was thinking about Twilight and her duties as a princess.

Spike: …

André: What's wrong, Spike?

Spike: Do you think we'll see Twilight again?

André: See her again?

Spike: Yeah. She's always so busy…it seems like we won't see her again but if we do she'll probably be a completely different pony. Not the Twilight we once knew.

André: Don't think that way. This is Twilight we're talking about. I don't think she's going to let a pair of wings and a title change who she really is. Believe me.

Spike: Yeah. I guess you're right. Princess Celestia hasn't changed and she's turned out great.

André: There ya go. You guys wanna go catch a movie?

Spike: Yeah!

Trixie: Sure. That sounds like fun.

André: Cool. Let's just stop by the house so I can get my bits.

Trixie: Ok. I've got to spruce myself up a bit before heading out anyway.

Spike and Trixie started walking ahead. The two of them were discussing which movie they should go see. André watched them off with a smile but the smile was changed to a look of deeper concern. He tried not thinking about it and went to catch up with his friends.

With Celestia's worries and Discord's sudden riddle about unhappiness there was definitely a connection going on between the two sides, but, what the connection is and what it'll lead up to is unknown.

* * *

**Has anyone ever noticed the face Princess Celestia made when she found out that Discord was reformed? She had a serious look of doubt and worry like "What've I done?" or something like that.**


End file.
